Der Fall Caroline
by hyndara71
Summary: Sequel zu "Der Fall Madeleine". Eine Serie von brutalen Morden führt die FBI-Agentin Natalie Furlong wieder zurück nach Portland. Und dieses Mal bleibt weder ihr noch Nick Burkhardt eine andere Chance, als zusammenzuarbeiten, wollen sie dem Mörder das Handwerk legen. Keine einfache Situation für beide ... OC
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

**Zeit:** Setzt nach 2.04 Quill ein

* * *

Er beobachtete sie aus dem Schatten heraus, so wie er es schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Es war nicht allzu schwer, ihr zu folgen, fühlte sie sich doch sicher und verschwendete offensichtlich nicht einen Gedanken daran, daß sie in Gefahr schweben könnte.

Wie denn auch? Sie war eine der Mächtigen, eine der Alten.

Nicht daß sie selbst alt war, Gott behüte! Sie war eigentlich wunderschön, blond, schlank, attraktiv. Und sie war mehr, er konnte es riechen.

Er war ihr hergefolgt, nachdem er ihre Spur aufgenommen hatte in Washington. Sie war die zukünftige Ehefrau eines der Royals in Europa. Warum sie hergekommen war wußte er nicht, und es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Sie war hier, er war hier, das war es, was zählte.

Das höhere Ziel mußte erreicht, Zeichen gesetzt werden.

Sie saß da, zwischen den unwissenden Menschen, und lachte und scherzte.

Sie war ohne Zweifel hübsch. Er fühlte das Wesen in ihr, ein mächtiges Wesen, und selten. Seltener als selbst Seltenvögel.

Sie kümmerte sich nicht um andere wie sie, und er begriff zumindest ansatzweise warum. Sie war schlicht zu mächtig für die Mehrzahl. Keiner konnte ihr gefährlich werden … dachte sie.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln.

Konnte nicht? Sie würde das schon früh genug herausfinden und sehen, daß sie eben doch nicht unantastbar war.

Sie verließ den Club mit einigen Menschen. Eigentlich kein Problem für ihn, diese ebenfalls aus der Welt zu schaffen. Doch hier ging es um ein höheres Ziel, und da durften keine Unschuldigen sterben. Das hier war Wesen-Sache, das ging Menschen nichts an.

Er hatte gehört, hier gäbe es seit einiger Zeit einen Grimm, doch er glaubte nicht daran. Grimm waren in Europa, so wie die Royals. Hier hatte keiner von ihnen etwas zu suchen.

Dabei, das wußte er, gab es da diese alte Legende. Sie könnte in diese Legende passen, so selten wie ihre Art war. Aber es war kein Grimm bei ihr und er hatte auch keinen hier gesehen. Und selbst wenn ein Grimm hier sein sollte, sie wurde nicht beschützt, sie war frei, und genau das würde er sich zu nutze machen.

Die Legende begann ihn zu beschäftigen, während er ihr folgte.

Gehörte sie zur protegierten Art? Etwas wie sie hatte er noch nie gerochen, einmal abgesehen von der anderen ihrer Art in Washington, wo er sie gefunden hatte. War diese Legende wahr? Die Legende um die geschützte Art, die verlorenen Royals?

Er war mit dieser Geschichte aufgewachsen, wie auch mit den Märchen um die Grimm. Es hieß, wenn die Zeit gekommen war würden die ersten Royals zurückkehren an die Macht und die anderen Häuser vernichten. Ob mit oder ohne Grimm wurde allerdings nicht gesagt. Aber die Grimm hatten sich eh vor langer Zeit entschieden.

Zwei ihrer Begleiter verabschiedeten sich und zogen ihrer Wege.

Er verzog die Lippen zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln.

Gleich was sie war, sie paktierte mit den Falschen und würde dafür bezahlen, so wie bereits andere wie sie bezahlt hatten. Die Royals sollten spüren wie es war, gejagt zu werden.

Ihre hohen Absätze klapperten auf dem nassen Asphalt, während sie weiterging, noch immer einen menschlichen Begleiter bei sich.

Die verlorenen Royals, manche behaupteten, es handle sich bei ihnen um Seltenvögel. Er glaubte das nicht. Seltenvögel waren zu passiv, Royals dagegen fühlten sich allen anderen überlegen.

Er haßte Royals! Egal ob verschollene oder tatsächlich existierende. Er haßte sie! Sie hatten ihn gequält, gefoltert, zum Sterben irgendwo in den Alpen ausgesetzt. Und jetzt, jetzt ließ er sie zahlen dafür.

Der Mensch verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuß.

Soviel also zur Treue unter Royals …

Er wartete, schlich langsam näher und zog das Schwert unter seinem Mantel hervor.

Sie ging weiter, achtete nicht auf ihn, der sich langsam näher schlich. Sie war zu selbstvergessen, zu sehr davon überzeugt, daß sie eben nicht angreifbar war.

Das war der letzte Fehler, den Caroline Furlong beging …


	2. Leichenfund

Nick Burkhardt wußte nicht so recht, ob er jetzt erleichtert oder doch besser verärgert sein sollte, als er seinen Truck am Straßenrand abstellte.  
Der Anruf hatte ihn um drei Uhr in der Früh erreicht, eigentlich keine Zeit, in der er unbedingt aufwachen wollte, erst recht nicht mit einer solchen Nachricht. Eigentlich … eigentlich war bereits vor Wochen gewesen.  
Nick seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken, ehe er aus dem Truck stieg.  
Eigentlich sollte er auch im heimischen Bett an Juliettes Seite liegen und schlafen und glücklich sein. Statt dessen aber übernachtete er abwechselnd entweder auf dem Sofa oder in Tante Maries Trailer, je nachdem, was gerade anstand.  
Wohl fühlen tat er sich seit Wochen nicht mehr, nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er fühlte selbst, er hatte seine Balance verloren, er war immer noch wütend über das, was passiert war. Und die Tatsache, daß Juliette sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte, zerriß schier sein Herz. Er wollte nur noch raus aus dieser Situation, hatte andererseits aber keine Ahnung, wie ihm das gelingen sollte.  
Regen klopfte auf seinen unbedeckten Kopf und die bejackten Schultern, als er langsam durch die fallenden Wassertropfen-Vorhang hinüberging zum Absperrband.  
Hatte, wer auch immer die Leiche gemeldet hatte, nicht bis morgen früh warten können?  
Nick verzog das Gesicht und schlug dann doch den Jackenkragen hoch. Es war ein weiterer, feuchter und kühler Sommer in Portland, Oregon.  
„Hey Nick! Aus dem Bett gefallen?" begrüßte ihn Sergeant Wu mit einem freundlichen Grinsen.  
Der Grimm nickte nur und schlüpfte unter dem Absperrband hindurch.  
Die Tatsache, daß er diesen Fall wohl allein würde bearbeiten müssen, machte das ganze auch nicht besser. Hank Griffin, üblicherweise sein Partner im Polizeidienst, war für drei Wochen auf Urlaub. Für Nick bedeutete das, daß er auch niemanden hatte, mit dem er reden konnte, nachdem auch sein Wesen-Freund Monroe seit geraumer Zeit auf Freiersfüßen wandelte und mittlerweile wohl wirklich in eine Beziehung mit der Fuchsbau Rosalee Calvert gestartet war.  
Alle bewegten sich, veränderten sich, kamen und gingen um ihn her. Und er? Er steckte fest, wußte nicht ein noch aus, fühlte nichts als Bitterkeit in sich, sobald er das Haus, das er die letzten dreieinhalb Jahre als sein Zuhause betrachtet hatte, betrat.  
„Was gibt es?" fragte er statt zu anworten und zog seinen Notizblock aus der Tasche.  
Wu brauchte nicht zu wissen, daß dies eine der Nächte gewesen war, in der er wieder im Trailer übernachtet hatte, eingeschlafen über den alten Folianten, die seine Mutter und Tante Marie ihm hinterlassen hatten, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Adalind Schade ausfindig zu machen, nachdem die reguläre Fahndung nichts brachte.  
„Nichts gutes", kommentierte Wu. „Ich weiß, du hast einen starken Magen, sonst würde ich dich vorwarnen."  
Ein provisorisches Zelt war über den eigentlichen Fundort der Leiche gespannt. Viel bringen würde es der Forensik nicht, war die Straße doch abschüssig und die Leiche lag, unter einer weiteren Plane, mitten im Lauf eines Regenwasserbaches. Nick wurde bewußt, daß er durch rosanes Wasser stapfte und drehte sich um, um zu beobachten, wie dieses leicht rosa gefärbte Wasser in der Dunkelheit verschwand, vermutlich in einem Gulli.  
„Blutig", kommentierte er.  
„Oh ja", nickte Wu und machte eine einladende Geste. „Viel Vergnügen."  
Nick ersparte sich eine Antwort, sondern trat unter die Plane, die zum Zelt aufgespannt war.  
Captain Renards hochgewachsene Gestalt erwartete ihn auf der anderen Seite der abgedeckten Leiche.  
„Captain", nickte Nick seinem Vorgesetzten zu.  
Renard hob den Kopf und erwiderte das Nicken. „Nick."  
Der Helfer des Gerichtsmediziners, in diesem Fall Gerichtsmedizinerin, sah von einem zum anderen, hockte sich dann am Kopfende der zweiten Plane auf den Boden. „Das war ein sehr blutiger Mord", gestand er den beiden Männern zu wissen.  
„Wissen wir, wer der Tote ist?" erkundigte Nick sich.  
„Jep, die Tote hatte eine Handtasche mit Papieren bei sich." Wu war ebenfalls dazugekommen und hielt jetzt eine mit Pailetten besetzte kleine Handtasche hoch.  
Nick sah den uniformierten Kollegen auffordernd an, hatte er doch keine Handschuhe übergestreift.  
„Wer ist es?" fragte Renard emotionslos.  
Der Gerichtsmediziner lüftete die Plane. „Eine junge Frau", erklärte er.  
Nick sah, wie sein Vorgesetzter bleich wurde, während Wu aus der Handtasche einen Führerschein hervorholte.  
„Das Opfer ist eine Caroline Furlong", erklärte der kleine Asiate.  
„Caroline, mein Gott!" entfuhr es Renard endlich.  
„Furlong?"  
Schlechter konnte dieser Tag wirklich nicht mehr werden, beschloß Nick im stillen. Hoffentlich hatte er zumindest dieses Mal Glück und es war nur ein Zufall. Doch ein weiterer Blick in Renards Gesicht ließ diese Hoffnung allerdings sehr schnell verlöschen.  
„Natalies Cousine. Sie war auf Besuch hier. Eine Art langgezogener Junggesellinnenabschied", erklärte der Captain des Reviers.  
Nicks Kiefermuskeln zuckten, als er sich an das letzte Zusammentreffen mit Special Agent Natalie Furlong erinnerte. Sie hätte ihn verbluten lassen, wenn Monroe nicht da gewesen wäre, um ihn aus dem Lagerhaus zu holen. Der FBI-Agentin und Wesen war es wichtiger gewesen, ein anderes Wesen, ein entführtes Schmiedeglück, zu retten als einen Kollegen. Als sie sich Nick dann schließlich offenbart hatte als was sie war … er konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, mußte er zugeben. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet nach dem letzten Jahr, aber nicht mit einer zu groß geratenenen goldenen Schlange.  
Nicks Gesicht blieb unbewegt, als er sich jetzt neben den Gerichtsmediziner hockte und sich die Leiche näehr betrachtete.  
Caroline war eindeutig hübsch gewesen. Blondes langes Haar, blaßblaue Augen, ganz der Gegensatz zu ihrer Cousine. Der Leichnam trug ein schwarzes, kurzes Cocktailkleid, ein pailettenbesetzter Schal lag noch immer um ihre Schultern.  
„Noch etwas ..." merkte der Helfer der Gerichtsmedizinerin an, als Nick die Plane ein Stück weiter lüftete.  
„Mein Gott!" entfuhr es Renard zum zweiten Mal.  
In Nicks Wange zuckte ein Muskel.  
Die Hände fehlten, waren sauber abgetrennt vom Rest des Körpers. Und jetzt sah er auch die Todesursache: eine lange Wunde quer über den Bauch, der die Därme hervorquellen ließ. Caroline Furlong hatte so oder so keine Chance gehabt, nachdem ihr diese Wunde zugefügt worden war.  
Nick atmete tief durch die Nase ein, roch Blut, und richtete sich wieder auf, den Notizblock noch immer unschlüssig in der Hand haltend.  
„Wir müssen Natalie benachrichtigen", erklärte Renard.  
Nick starrte weiter auf die Leiche hinunter.  
Welche Waffe richtete einen solchen Schaden an? Was auch immer es gewesen war, es war lang und scharf wie … ein Schwert?  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
Wer zum Kuckuck lief mitten in der Nacht mit einem Schwert durch Portland? Und warum?  
Wenn es denn ein Shwert gewesen war, keimte eine andere Hoffnung in ihm.  
Vielleicht sollte er die Waffen im Trailer nachzählen. Soweit er wußte, befanden sich im Schrank vier oder fünf verschiedene Schwerter und Säbel. Aber selbst wenn eines fehlte …  
„Nick?" riß Renards Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Der Grimm blickte auf. „Sir?"  
„Wir müssen Natalie benachrichtigen", wiederholte sein Vorgesetzter.  
Schlechter Tag!  
Nick verzog das Gesicht.  
„Sie brauchen das nicht zu tun. Ich habe ihre Privatnummer", fuhr Renard fort. „Und Caroline war mein Gast."  
Nick stutzte.  
Dafür daß Caroline Furlong auf Besuch bei seinem Chef gewesen war wußte der aber erstaunlich wenig. Hätte ihm nicht auffallen müssen, daß sie weg war? Hätte er nicht vielleicht sogar eher Alarm schlagen sollen? Immerhin war es mitten in der Woche, die meisten Clubs schlossen um Mitternacht und jetzt war es mittlerweile kurz vor vier in der Frühe.  
Trotzdem, alles war besser als sich mit Natalie Furlong selbst auseinanderzusetzen, beschloß Nick. Sollte Renard ruhig die Nachricht überbringen dieses Mal.  
„Danke, Sir", sagte er mit einem blaßen Lächeln, sah dann wieder nachdenklich auf den Leichnam hinunter. „Wissen wir bereits, was das für eine Waffe war?"  
„Etwas scharfes", kommentierte Wu trocken.  
Nick steckte endlich seinen Notizblock weg. Hier gab es keine weiteren Informationen, zumindest nicht jetzt.  
„Eine lange Klinge, wie es aussieht, und verdammt scharf", antwortete der Gerichtsmediziner endlich.  
„Wie ein Schwert?" Nick stopfte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke.  
„Sind wir hier bei Highlander?" fragte Wu, als der Pathologe nickte.  
„Offensichtlich nicht. Immerhin hat sie ihren Kopf noch", entgegnete Nick und trat wieder in den Regen hinaus.  
Aber … warum sollte jemand die Hände abschneiden?  
Nick wußte es nicht.

* * *

Natalie Furlong schreckte hoch, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Sie rieb sich kurz über die Augen und gähnte, als sie sich aufrichtete. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Bildschirm des Laptops.  
„Na toll", murrte sie und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken.  
Dieser Fall kostete sie wirklich noch den letzten Nerv, mußte sie zugeben. Wenn es schon soweit kam, daß sie, während sie ihren täglichen Bericht schrieb, einschlief, lief wirklich etwas falsch.  
Wieder klopfte es.  
Natalie blickte auf und holte tief Luft, um diese dann durch geblähte Wangen wieder herauszublasen. „Ja?" fragte sie dann.  
„Special Agent Furlong? Sind Sie noch hier?" fragte eine Stimme durch die Tür.  
Wenn sie das nicht wäre, könnte sie wohl nicht antworten, oder?  
Natalie verzog das Gesicht.  
Seit sie nach Seattle gekommen war vor ein paar Wochen schien plötzlich alles schief zu laufen, was nur schief laufen konnte. Dabei war sie sicher gewesen, den Serienmörder hier endlich dingfest zu machen. Sie war so verdammt sicher gewesen …  
Natalie erhob sich, streckte sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und ging hinüber zur Tür, als es wieder klopfte.  
Welcher Dummkopf auch wieder davor stand, sie hatte wirklich nicht übel Lust, ihn auf kleiner Flamme zu rösten … wäre sie ein Dämonfeuer.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und lehnte sich von innen gegen den Rahmen.  
Willinger, dieser kleine Newbie, stand davor und lief jetzt dunkelrot an. „Mam ..." stotterte er.  
Natalie verdrehte die Augen. „Ja?" fragte sie erneut.  
Willingers Mund schloß und öffnete sich einige Male hintereinander, daß er wirkte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocknen, der nach Luft ringt.  
„Was?" fragte Natalie und warf jetzt doch sicherheitshalber einen prüfenden Blick an sich selbst hinunter. Vielleicht stand ja ein Blusenknopf zu viel offen oder sie hatte die Hose geöffnet. Nein, bei ihr war alles in Ordnung.  
Dann erst verstand sie.  
Es war dunkel um sie her, einmal abgesehen vom Bildschirm des Laptops und der Notbeleuchtung auf dem Gang, in dem Willinger stand, sie aber sah ihn scharf und genau.  
Mist, dachte sie und blinzelte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie unbewußt reagiert, als sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde und ihr Wesen ein stückweit hervorgeholt. Golden leuchtende Augen waren für die meisten Menschen ziemlich verstörend.  
Willinger schluckte. „Sie ..."  
Natalie machte eine leere Geste. „Würden Sie jetzt endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken, Agent?" fragte sie dann mürrisch.  
Der schien wieder zu erröten, als er ihr ihr Handy hinhielt. „Mam, Sie haben Ihr Handy an der Ladestation vergessen", sagte er dann endlich. „Eine Nachricht ist eingegangen für Sie."  
Natalie griff nach ihrem Mobiltelefon und aktivierte es. Überrascht hob sie die Brauen, als sie keine Anzeige einer neuen Nachricht fand. Sie drehte den Touchscreen zu dem jungen Agenten herum und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich hab ihr Gerät mit meinem verwechselt", flüsterte der, sichtlich in sich zusammenschrumpfend.  
Diese Kinder! Frisch aus Quantico entlassen waren sie alle größenwahnsinnig und verfolgungswahnisiert.  
Natalie deaktivierte das Handy und beugte sich vor. „Und? Wie lautete die Nachricht?" fragte sie und hoffte, es war keiner ihrer speziellen Kontakte gewesen, der sich gemeldet hatte.  
Wieder schluckte der junge Agent. „Ich … es war ein Captain Renard dran, der Sie sprechen wollte. Sie sollten sich bei ihm melden, sobald Sie wieder erreichbar seien."  
„Sean?" Natalie richtete sich überrascht auf.  
Was wollte Sean von ihr? Er wußte doch gar nicht, daß sie in der Nähe war.  
Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein.  
„Caroline!" Sie wandte sich ab, aktivierte das Handy wieder und suchte den Adreßbucheintrag. Das Mobiltelefon wählte, das Freizeichen ertönte und dann … sprang die Mailbox an.  
„Verdammt!" knurrte Natalie und legte auf. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhrzeit. Okay, halb fünf in der Frühe, Caroline würde vermutlich schlafen. WENN sie denn schlief und nicht …  
Natalie biß sich auf die Lippen, ging zum Stuhl zurück, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und drehte sich um. „Ich nehme einen der Wagen hier, okay?" sagte sie.  
Willinger starrte sie groß an. „Aber … Sie brauchen doch nur anzurufen!"  
Wenn Caroline wieder einmal, wie so oft, aus der Rolle gefallen war, würde ein Anruf allein vermutlich nicht wirklich ausreichen, rief Natalie sich ins Gedächtnis. Besser sie fuhr nach Portland und bereinigte den Schlamasel ihrer Cousine, ehe die Wellen höher schlagen konnten und am Ende noch die Hochzeit auf dem Spiel stehen würde. Nicht auszudenken was passieren konnte, wenn der Ehevertrag nicht eingehalten werden konnte!  
„Es geht um meine Cousine", erklärte Natalie so ruhig wie möglich, „da werde ich vermutlich nicht drum herumkommen, nach Portland zu fahren."  
Und nebenbei dem Nuckalevee hinterherzuspüren, den sie durch Zufall entdeckt hatte auf einer Passagierliste. Babygrimm Burkhardt mochte mit seinem letzten Spielgefährten zurechtgekommen sein, wobei es immer noch in Frage stand, wer dieser zweite Grimm gewesen war, über den Sean Renard sie in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, ein Nuckalevee war eine andere Sache. Vielleicht brauchte Burkhardt ein bißchen Hilfe. Sie war dieses Mal nur allzu gern bereit, ihm zur Seite zu stehen, solange sie eben mit ihrem eigenen Fall nicht weiterkam. Wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung …  
„Ich weiß nicht …" murmelte Willinger unsicher.  
„Sagen Sie Rosenbaum einfach, ich hätte Sie unter Waffengewalt gezwungen, mir einen Wagen auszuhändigen." Natalie drängte sich an dem jungen Agent vorbei.  
„Aber … das geht doch nicht! Der Chef wird mir das nie glauben!" rief Willinger ihr nach.  
Natalie winkte nur zum Abschied, ehe sie die Tür zum Treppenhaus nahm. Ihr war jetzt danach sich zu bewegen. Vor allem mit der Aussicht auf eine lange Autofahrt nach Portland …


	3. Ein neues Team

Sean Renard war noch immer … beeindruckt von dem, was er mitten in der Nacht in jener Gasse gesehen hatte. So oder so, er mochte Natalie noch immer, gerade die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr am Ausgang des letzten Winters hatte ihm gezeigt, wie viel er immer noch für sie empfand. Natürlich war er darüber informiert, was sie da ausgehandelt hatte für ihre Cousine und er wußte, daß sie jetzt in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte.  
Er hatte sich bereits seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht zu dem Thema, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde, würde er ihr seinen Plan unterbreiten. Doch zunächst war es wichtiger herauszufinden, wer Caroline getötet hatte. Gut möglich, daß Natalie Rache anmelden konnte, sollte eine der anderen Familien interveniert und ihre Cousine hatte töten lassen. Wäre nicht der erste derartige Fall in der langen Geschichte der Großen Häuser.  
Jetzt aber galt es vor allen Dingen, den Mord aufzuklären. Und Sean hoffte, mit Nick Burkhardt den richtigen für diese Aufgabe zu haben. Dabei war er sich sehr wohl im klaren darüber, daß der Grimm im Moment alles andere als der stabile und ausgeglichene Polizist war, der er vor nur wenigen Wochen noch gewesen war. Die Sache mit seiner Lebensgefährtin setzte dem jungen Mann zu und ließ sein Grimm-Erbe deutlicher als je zuvor zu Tage treten. Leider überwiegend die dunkle Seite der Grimm, mußte Sean zugeben.  
Wenn er Adalind in die Finger kriegen würde, sie würde tausendfach für das bezahlen, was sie Juliette Silverton angetan hatte! Das hatte Sean sich bereits vor einer Weile geschworen. Es bereitete ihm beinahe körperlichen Schmerz mitanzusehen, wie der Grimm sich selbst quälte mit den verzweifelten Hoffnungen und seinem Streben, die ganze Situation irgendwie wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Sean wußte, so einfach würde es nicht werden. Je nachdem, wieviel des Trankes Juliette erwischt hatte, würde die Erinnerung an ihre große Liebe vielleicht für immer verschwunden bleiben.  
„Parker hat weiter nichts auffälliges gefunden", berichtete besagtes Sorgenkind ihm gerade und klappte seinen allgegenwärtigen Notizblock zu.  
Sean tauchte aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Keine Drogen, nichts?" fragte er nach.  
Nick Burkhardt schüttelte den Kopf. „Letzte Tests laufen noch, aber … sieht nicht so aus, Sir." Dunkle Schatten lagen unter den großen, dichtbewimperten Augen.  
Wann hatte der Grimm wohl das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen? Sean wußte es nicht, aber ihm gefiel immer weniger, was mit Nick geschah. Der junge Mann hatte einerseits körperlich abgebaut, andererseits aber deutlich an Muskelmasse gewonnen. Was aber beinahe schmerzte war, daß die Unschuld aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war. Nick Burkhardt nahm sehr persönlich, was mit seiner Lebensgefährtin geschehen war und Sean wollte sicher nicht, daß er Adalind als erster fand. Sollte das der Fall sein, würde das ehemalige Hexenbiest vielleicht nicht lebend im Revier ankommen …  
„Die Hände wurden offensichtlich mit dem ersten Streich abgetrennt", fuhr Nick fort, „noch vor dem tödlichen Hieb in den Unterleib."  
„Das war also die Todesursache?" Sean fühlte sich wirklich nicht wohl. Nicht genug damit, daß hier ein brutaler Mord geschehen war, dieser Mord erschien ihm zu ritualisiert um ein Einzelfall zu sein. Vielleicht dachte er jetzt zuviel hinein in das ganze, aber …  
„Sie starb an einem Schock laut Parker", fuhr Nick fort ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Noch etwas, was sich verändert hatte. Nick fühlte nicht mehr mit den Opfern mit, teilweise, so war Sean mehrmals zugetragen worden, schien er absolut desinteressiert an Zeugenaussagen, wollte lieber, wie ein Bluthund, direkt die Spur aufnehmen.  
Sean fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr wohl in Gegenwart des Grimm. Bisher hatte er es immer vermeiden können, daß Nick ihn als das erkannte, was er war. Mittlerweile aber … verwandelte der Detective sich immer weiter und immer schneller in das genaue Gegenbeispiel zu dem, was Sean hatte erreichen wollen, als er ihn hierher nach Portland holte.  
„Plötzlicher höher Blutverlust", zitierte Nick aus dem vorläufigen Bericht der Gerichtsmedizin. „Und dank des Regens fehlt jede noch so kleine Spur des Täters. Die Forensik hat absolut nichts gefunden."  
Sean seufzte.  
Dieser Fall war jetzt schon ein Alptraum. Wenn es um jemand anderen gegangen wäre, Sean hätte versucht, die Akte so schnell wie möglich zu schließen. So aber …  
Als hätten seine Gedanken sie hergeführt, öffnete sich in diesem Moment, nach einem kurzen Klopfen, die Tür zu seinem Büro und … Natalie Furlong betrat den Raum. „Sean, wir müssen reden", begrüßte sie ihn, ignorierte Nick komplett.  
Der wiederum blickte konsterniert auf. „Special Agent?" fragte er.  
Wenn Sean gehofft hatte, das ganze sei ein Versehen gewesen wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Natalie ignorierte den Grimm weiter und trat an seinen Schreibtisch. „Ehrlich, was auch immer Caroline dieses Mal angestellt hat, ich bin sicher, wir können das ganze irgendwie regeln ohne das Gericht einzuschalten."  
Sean wechselte mit Nick einen Blick, ehe er aufsah. „Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen, Natalie", begrüßte er sie.  
Die lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. „Ehrlich, Sean, ich habe für Carolines Gehabe wirklich keine Zeit", entgegnete sie. „Ich muß so schnell wie möglich nach Seattle zurück."  
„Agent, ich glaube ..."  
Natalie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Haben Sie nicht irgendetwas anderes zu tun, Detective Burkhardt?" fragte sie bissig.  
„In diesem Fall nicht", entgegnete er im gleichen Tonfall.  
Das reichte! Wenn beide weiter gehen würden, würde Blut fließen. Und das würde er zu verhindern wissen, noch dazu in seinem Büro!  
„Nick, würden Sie Natalie und mich bitte allein lassen?" fragte er so ruhig und gelassen wie möglich.  
Der Grimm starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. „Aber ..."  
„Bitte!" wiederholte Sean nachdrücklich.  
Nick seufzte und nickte, während er sich erhob, die Unterlagen der Gerichtsmedizin und der Forensik einsammelte und den Raum dann verließ.  
Natalie sah ihm mit einem halben Augen hinterher und schob dann eine Hälfte ihres Gesäßes auf Seans Schreibtisch, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und verdrehte die Augen. „Baby-Grimm! Man muß sie einfach ignorieren."  
„Das war extrem unhöflich von dir", ermahnte Sean sie. „Noch dazu, da du ihm besser hättest zuhören sollen."  
Natalie sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich bin nur hier wegen Caroline. Sobald die Sache erledigt ist, muß ich wieder nach Seattle zurück. Denkst du wirklich, ich habe Lust, meine Zeit mit deinem Haustier zu vertrödeln?"  
Sean kniff die Lippen aufeinander, um die harsche Antwort zu unterdrücken, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.  
„Also? Was hat Caroline dieses Mal angestellt? Ein Auto geklaut? Oder war sie nur wieder … einkaufen?" Natalie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich wegen Laden- oder Autodiebstahl anrufen?" fragte Sean überrascht. „Solche Lapalien hätte ich schon selbst aus der Welt geschafft."  
„Was dann? Kann doch nicht so ernst sein. Einen über den Durst getrunken und dann am Steuer gesessen?"  
Nun war es an Sean zu seufzen. Er sah zu Natalie hinauf und leckte sich die Lippen, während er sich die Worte zurechtlegte.  
„Setz dich bitte", sagte er schließlich.  
Natalie schmunzelte. „Ich sitze."  
„Ich meine auf einen Stuhl", erklärte Sean. „Bitte!"  
Natalie verzog unwillig das Gesicht, nickte dann aber und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem vorher Nick gesessen hatte.  
Sean sah kurz nach draußen und fand den Grimm an seinem Schreibtisch vor. Vermutlich mit irgendwelchen Nachforschungen beschäftigt.  
„Also? Was hat die zukünftige Braut ausgefressen?" Natalie lehnte sich lässig zurück.  
„Nichts", antwortete Sean endlich, beugte sich vor und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Natalie, diese Sache ist wirklich ernst!"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay", machte sie, „allerdings frage ich mich jetzt wirklich, was so außergewöhnlich ist, daß du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett klingelst, wenn Caroline nichts getan hat."  
Sean holte tief Atem und schloß für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er antwortete: „Weil sie tot ist."  
Von einem Wimpernschlag zum nächsten war Natalie kreidebleich geworden. „Bitte was?" fragte sie mit großen Augen.  
Sean nickte. „Sie ist tot, Natalie. Tut mir leid, daß du es so erfährst."  
Ihr Atem kam keuchend, während sie sich zusammenkrümmte, als habe sie plötzlich Magenkrämpfe. „Das … das ist ..." Sie schluckte hörbar.  
Sean kämpfte mit sich selbst, und verlor schließlich. Er erhob sich und trat um den Schreibtisch herum. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Nat", sagte er mitfühlend.  
Die Lindwurm blickte auf. „Wie?" fragte sie einfach.  
Das war der schwerste Teil. „Sie wurde ermordet."  
Ein Laut entrang sich Natalies Kehle, wie Sean ihn von ihr noch nie gehört hatte: halb Schluchzen, halb Keuchen. Doch noch immer blieben ihre Augen trocken.  
„Wie?" fragte sie erneut.  
Sean schüttelte den Kopf und kreuzte nun seinerzeits die Arme vor der Brust. „Du solltest sie so in Erinnerung behalten wie sie war. Es war kein schöner, aber ein relativ schneller Tod, wenn dir das ausreicht."  
Natalie starrte ihn immer noch an, stumm jetzt, doch noch immer diese Frage in ihren Augen.  
Sean erwiderte den Blick.  
„Wer ermittelt?" flüsterte sie schließlich.  
„Der Grimm", antwortete Sean. „Egal was du sonst von ihm denkst, er ist mein bester Mann für solche Angelegenheiten."  
Natalie leckte sich über die Lippen. „Er ist ein guter Detective ..." flüsterte sie heiser, nagte dann an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich muß das mit dem Vertrag hinbiegen und … und ..." Wieder dieser eigenartige Laut.  
Sean seufzte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Natalie."  
Sie begann sich die Augen zu reiben, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wie?" wiederholte sie zum dritten. Mal.  
„Das willst du nicht wissen", antwortete Sean ausweichend.  
„Ich muß!" entgegnete sie. „Sean, meine Familie … mein Art ist gerade ausgestorben! Jegliche Hoffnung, die ich vielleicht noch hatte auf Rettung der Spezies ist ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wenigste, was du für mich tun kannst ist mir zu sagen, wie sie gestorben ist."  
„Jemand hat ihr mit einer Klinge die Bauchhöhle geöffnet und beide ..."  
„... Hände abgehackt?" Natalie richtete sich wieder auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht, sofern möglich, noch blasser als zuvor. „Oh mein Gott!"  
Sean verstand nichts mehr. „Was?" fragte er.  
„Der … der Collector!" Natalie sah aus, als würde sie gleich zusammenklappen. Schwer stützte sie sich mit beiden Händen an seiner Schreibtischkante ab. „Ein Serienmörder, dem ich seit einigen Monaten auf der Spur bin. Er tötet Wesen und schneidet ihnen beide Hände mit einer scharfen Klinge ab, ehe er die Bauchdecke öffnet und sie ausbluten läßt."  
Sean richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf. „Du ermittelst in diesem Fall?" fragte er fassungslos.  
Natalie blickte auf und atmete einige Mal tief ein, ehe sie sich ebenfalls wieder aufrichtete. Ihre Wangenmuskeln spannten sich an. „Das IST mein Fall!" erklärte sie.  
So wie sie da vor ihm stand, die Kiefermuskeln angespannt, das kalte Feuer in ihren Augen, diese verzweifelte Entschlossenheit im Gesicht sah sie plötzlich Nick Burkhardt ähnlich für vielleicht eine Sekunde.  
Sean schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist zu dicht dran! Er hat dich reingezogen durch den Mord an Caroline. Vielleicht war das sogar sein Plan. Du mußt den Fall abgeben."  
Natalie schüttelte voller kalter Entschlossenheit den Kopf. „Ich werde gar nichts abgeben", entgegnete sie und klopfte mit einem Finger auf die Schreibtischfläche. „Das ist mein Fall, Sean! Meiner!"  
„Nicht mehr!" entschied er. „Ich werde deinen Supervisor unterrichten."  
„Wenn du das tust sind wir geschiedene Leute." Natalies blau-grüne Augen begannen verdächtig zu glitzern. „Dann kann dein Haustier das nächste Mal in einer Zelle verrotten, das schwöre ich dir! Keine Hilfe meinerseits mehr, nie wieder!"  
„Das kannst du nicht tun und du weißt das", entgegnete Sean. „Ich kann dich nicht ermitteln lassen in diesem Fall. Einmal abgesehen davon, daß du dich an die hiesige Außenstelle wenden müßtest. Und spätestens bei der Begründung würde man über die gleichen Nachnamen stolpern."  
„Dann laß es nich über den hiesigen Idiotenhaufen laufen!" Natalies Kopf ruckte herum, sie starrte nach draußen in das Großraumbüro. „Wo ist Griffin?"  
„In Urlaub", antwortete Sean mechanisch. Dann erst ging ihm auf, was sie mit dieser Frage wirklich gemeint hatte. „Oh nein, du bleibst schön von meinem Grimm weg! Das letzte Mal ist dir die Sache beinahe komplett aus der Hand geglitten und du hättest ihn sterben lassen. Das werde ich nicht nochmal zulassen!"  
„Ersuche um Amtshilfe", forderte sie ihn auf, „team mich mit ihm auf. Du sagst doch immer, er sei dein bester Detective. Dann wird er mit mir mithalten können."  
„Burkhardt ist im Moment nicht er selbst!" entgegnete Sean.  
„Gut, ich nämlich auch nicht!" Damit drängte Natalie sich an ihm vorbei und verließ sein Büro.  
Sean knirschte beinahe hörbar mit den Zähnen.  
Diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig! Aber … dummerweise hatte sie recht, Nick Burkhardt brauchte einen Aufpasser, ebenso wie vermutlich sie. Und beide zusammen …  
„Gott verdammt, Natalie!" Sean griff nach dem Telefonhörer und gab die Nummer der FBI-Zentrale in Washington DC ein.

* * *

Nick war dabei, noch einmal die Berichte der Forensik durchzugehen als Furlong das Renards Büro verließ und zielsicher auf seinen Arbeitsplatz zusteuerte.  
Innerlich stöhnte der Grimm auf, als sie schließlich neben ihm stehenblieb. Er wollte nichts mehr mit diesem Wesen zu tun haben, er mochte sie nicht sonderlich, war sie ihm doch viel zu egozentrisch. Andererseits …  
Nick blickte zögernd auf und setzte ein blaßes Lächeln auf. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Agent", erklärte er so mitfühlend wie möglich.  
Furlong sah unbewegt zu ihm hinunter. „Unter anderen Umständen wüßte ich, wo ich den Schuldigen zu suchen hätte", entgegnete sie.  
Nick schluckte die Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, mühsam hinunter, rief sich statt dessen zur Ordnung, ehe er wieder zu ihr aufblickte. „Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, daß ich den Mörder finden werde, koste es was es wolle. Es tut mir wirklich leid für Sie. Caroline war sicherlich ein großer Verlust nach dem, was Sie mir das letzte Mal über sich erzählt haben."  
„Daß meine Art ausstirbt? Tut sie … jetzt!"  
Nick war beeindruckt über den tiefen Haß, der aus ihren Augen strahlte. Er wollte lieber nicht in der Haut des Mörders stecken, wenn er ihn denn fand.  
„Ich hörte, Ihr Partner ist in Urlaub?" Furlong sah zu Hanks verwaistem Arbeitsplatz.  
„Ja, eine Familienangelegenheit", antwortete Nick verwirrt.  
Was sollte das jetzt wieder?  
„Nick? Natalie?" Der Captain kam aus seinem Büro und kam zu ihnen beiden herüber.  
Nick hatte plötzlich eine ganz schlechte Vorahnung ...  
„Nick, Sie und Special Agent Furlong werden in dieser Sache gemeinsam ermitteln", erklärte Renard, kaum daß er bei ihnen angekommen war. „Das FBI hat dieses Angebot selbst unterbreitet."  
„Was?" Mit einem Ruck stand Nick aufrecht. „Captain! Sie ist viel zu dicht an der Sache dran!" protestierte er.  
„Das IST mein Fall", wandte Furlong ein und ließ Nick damit herumwirkbeln. „Ich arbeite seit Monaten daran."  
„Special Agent Furlong, ganz egal wie meine persönlich Meinung über Sie lautet, das ist unmöglich! Ihre Cousine ist ermordet … Sagten Sie, daß sei Ihr Fall?"  
„Der Mörder wird der Collector genannt und ist seit mehreren Monaten quer durch die Vereinigten Staaten aktiv. Begonnen hat die Serie in New York. Ich erwartete ihn eigentlich in Seattle", erklärte Furlong mit kalter Stimme. „Noch Zweifel, Detective Burkhardt?"  
„Es geht nicht, tut mir leid!" Nick schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie werden tun, was ich Ihnen sage, Nick", erklärte Renard mit harter Stimme, beugte sich dann über ihn und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: „Besser Sie achten auf sie als daß sie allein loszieht und ihre eigene Mordserie beginnt."  
Da allerdings war etwas dran mußte Nick zugeben. Furlong schien ihm wütend genug, um tatsächlich über Leichen zu gehen. Soweit hatte er sich zumindest noch im Griff, so sehr die Wut und die Hilflosigkeit auch sonst an ihm nagten.  
Furlong erwiderte seinen Blick und hob die Schultern.  
Nick verfluchte sich innerlich selbst, aber … „Okay, wegen Amtshilfe", sagte er zu.  
„Geht doch!" Furlong schien zufrieden und winkte ihm. „Dann mal los! Ich würde jetzt gern den Leichnam meiner Cousine untersuchen."  
Nick knurrte einen unterdrückten Fluch, schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Stuhl und folgte ihr.

Sean blieb zurück und sah dem Paar zweifelnd nach. „Hoffentlich geht das gut", seufzte er schließlich.


	4. Der Knopf

Nick folgte Natalie noch immer, als sie schließlich in der Pathologie ankamen. Er fühlte sich wie ein besserer Chauffeur und Leibdiener denn als ein tatsächlicher Partner.  
Natalie dagegen schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen in der Rolle, die sie sich selbst zugedacht hatte. Noch etwas, was Nick bitter aufstieß.  
Er war immer noch nicht hinter alles gekommen, was in dem letzten Fall, in dem sie beide aufeinander getroffen waren, tatsächlich passiert war. Aber er wußte, daß es in ihrer Verantwortung gelegen hatte, auf die von ihr mitgebrachten Agenten aufzupassen. Statt dessen aber war einer ihrer Männer auf ihn losgegangen, nachdem er sich als Reaper geoutet hatte. Nick wäre beinahe getötet worden, hätte Monroe nicht eingegriffen. Allerdings hatte der Kampf mit zwei Reapern verhindert, daß Nick den Fall schnell lösen konnte. Statt dessen war er selbst in Gefahr geraten, entführt worden und wäre in dem Lagerhaus, in dem man ihn und das Schmiedeglück Madeleine gefangen gehalten hatte, beinahe verblutet. Natalie, statt ihm zu helfen, hatte sich das Schmiedeglück gegriffen und war verschwunden, während Monroe sein Leben einmal mehr gerettet hatte.  
Nick verzog unwillig das Gesicht.  
Lieber würde er mit sonstwem aufteamen als mit ihr. Seinetwegen sogar mit dem FBI. Diese beiden Agents, die ihn verhört hatten nach dem Kampf mit dem Mauvais Dentes zum Beispiel. Blödmänner, alle beide, aber zumindest nicht dermaßen egozentrisch wie Natalie Furlong.  
Unwillkürlich kam Nick die Frage in den Sinn, wie es wohl um Caroline gestanden hatte. Ob die wie ihre Cousine gewesen war? Stöckelte Natalie auch des Nachts im kleinen Schwarzen durch Washington auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer?  
Nick war sich bewußt, daß er sie noch immer nicht lesen konnte. Nicht wie normale Menschen oder die meisten Wesen. Natalie hatte irgendwo irgendwann gelernt, ihre zweite Gestalt zu verbergen, so daß es ihm erschien, als würde er ihr Gesicht wie durch einen Schleier sehen. Nur wenn sie es zuließ war er fähig, hinter den Schleier zu sehen.  
Ein Lindwurm, jetzt wohl einer der letzten. Das war Natalie Furlong.  
Nick hatte in den Aufzeichnungen nachgelesen, oder besser Monroe übersetzen lassen, weil das meiste über Lindwürmer einmal mehr in deutsch verfaßt war. Was der Blutbad ihm erzählt hatte stimmte tatsächlich. Lindwürmer waren die ersten Wesen gewesen, mit denen die Grimm zusammenarbeiteten. Als passierte, worüber seine Mutter ihn aufgeklärt hatte in ihrem Grimm-Geschichte-für-Dummies-Unterricht, waren die Grimm tatsächlich schon seit einiger Zeit damit beschäftigt gewesen, Lindwürmer und Menschen voneinander fernzuhalten. Leider nicht sonderlich erfolgreich – oder vielleicht auch Gott sei Dank. Wenn Natalie wirklich ein Paradebeispiel für ihre Art war wie Monroe behauptet hatte, dann war es vermutlich das beste, was je hatte passieren können, daß ihre Art den Weg alles Irdischen ging.  
Nein, rief Nick sich zur Ordnung. Es war nicht gut, wenn Wesen-Rassen ausstarben. Es konnte nicht richtig sein. Jedes Lebewesen hatte seinen Platz und seine Bestimmung.  
Nick folgte Natalie in die Pathologie hinein und nickte dem Gerichtsmediziner zu, der am Tatort gewesen war in der Nacht. Also waren die Schichten hier ebenso mörderisch wie seine, seufzte etwas in ihm.  
Natalie lief immer noch zielstrebig vor ihm her. Einen Moment lang wunderte Nick sich, dann aber rief er sich in Erinnerung, daß sie das Gebäude kennen mußte, war es doch beim letzten Fall doch zu einigen Toten gekommen.  
Vor der nächsten Tür schließlich stoppte die Lindwurm und … klopfte an.  
Nick hob überrascht die Brauen. Er rechnete bei ihr mit allem, aber sicher nicht mit Höflichkeit. Dabei mußte er auch zugeben, sie war anderen gegenüber höflich, nur mit ihm tat sie sich offensichtlich schwer – und er vermutete zumindest, daß es daran lag, daß er eben ein Grimm war und sie es offensichtlich gewohnt, in Grimm keine Gefahr zu sehen wie die meisten anderen Wesen, die er getroffen hatte.  
Warum hatte Renard ihn ausgerechnet mit ihr zusammengesteckt? Der Captain mußte doch wissen, daß diese Partnerschaft nicht gutgehen konnte.  
Natalie trat in den Raum und brachte es sogar fertig, die Tür geöffnet zu lassen, so daß auch er hineinschlüpfen konnte.  
Amy Parker, die leitende Gerichtsmedizinerin, erwartete sie beide. Sie sah mindestens so überrascht aus wie Nick genervt war, als sie erkannte, wer da in ihren Untersuchungsraum kam.  
„Agent … ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen." Parker lächelte.  
„Ganz meinerseits, Doktor." Natalie reichte der Pathologin die Hand.  
Nick blieb für eine Sekunde der Mund offen stehen, ehe er an Amys Seite trat und sie ebenfalls begrüßte.  
„Ich dachte, ich sei durch mit dem Fall. Die letzten Tests werden noch bearbeitet, aber ich erwarte nichts davon", wandte die Pathologin sich ratlos an ihn.  
Nick nickte und beugte sich leicht vor. „Special Agent Furlong ist eine Angehörige der Toten und möchte sie sehen", erklärte er im vertraulichen Ton.  
Natalie bedachte ihn mit einem langen Blick, dann kreuzte sie genervt die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte.  
Amy sah zu der Lindwurm hinüber und machte „Oh!". Dann rief sie sich zur Ordnung. „Natürlich, Agent Furlong. Aber … ich glaubte es wäre besser, wenn Sie nicht ..."  
„Ich bin die leitende Ermittlerin in einer Reihe von Serienmorden", fiel Natalie ihr ins Wort. „Ich habe jedes Recht zu kontrollieren, ob diese Leiche eine weitere ist, die der Killer hinterlassen hat oder nicht."  
Nick preßte die Lippen aufeinander und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans, um sie nicht zu Fäusten zu ballen. Konnte der Hinweis darauf, daß das ganze nicht ganz offiziell werden durfte, nicht etwas dezenter ausgesprochen werden?  
Amy sah ihn an und er konnte nichts anderes als mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
„Mein … herzliches Beileid zu Ihrem Verlust", kondolierte die Gerichtsmedizinerin. Doch es war ihr klar anzusehen, wie verwirrt sie war.  
Natalie nickte. „Wo ist sie?" fragte sie.  
„Natürlich." Amy trat an eine der Bahren und schlug das Laken weit genug zurück, daß der Kopf des Leichnams freilag. „Caroline Furlong."  
Nick beobachtete Natalie. Die holte einige Male tief Atem und straffte sichtlich die Schultern. Ihr Gesicht erstarrte zu einer unleserlichen Maske, als sie schließlich an die Bahre herantrat und sich den Leichnam betrachtete.  
Kannte diese Frau überhaupt irgendeine menschliche Regung, kam es dem Grimm in den Sinn, während er wieder an Amys Seite trat, Natalie noch immer im Auge behaltend.  
Die Lindwurm sah auf das Gesicht des Leichnams hinunter und nickte. „Das ist sie", kommentierte sie, schlug dann das Laken weiter zurück.  
Amy öffnete den Mund und wollte offensichtlich Einhalt gebieten, doch Nick griff nach ihrem Arm und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Natalie wollte es so, dann sollte sie es auch bekommen. Ganz wie Renard es befohlen hatte.  
Die Lindwurm schien sich zu versteifen, als sie die Wunde quer über dem Bauch ihrer Cousine sah, dann einen der blaßen Arme aus dem Laken befreite und einen der Stümpfe betrachtete. Ihre Kiefer spannten sich an, entspannten sich dann wieder, das einzige sichtbare Zeichen einer Regung.  
Schließlich trat das Wesen von der Bahre zurück. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich sichtbar, als sie mehrmals tief Atem holte. Als sie aufblickte meinte Nick, im kalten Licht der Leuchtstoffröhre Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen, doch ihr Gesicht blieb wie zu einer Maske erstarrt.  
„Es war der Collector", erklärte die Lindwurm endlich und zwinkerte einige Male. „Haben Sie sonst noch etwas gefunden?"  
Amy schüttelte erst den Kopf, dann aber nickte sie. „Ja, als wir die … als sie entkleidet wurde haben wir etwas gefunden. Allerdings sind wir uns nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht der Regen unter dadie Leiche gespült hat", antwortete sie.  
Nick horchte auf. „Was denn?" fragte er.  
Amy wandte sich zu dem kleinen Instrumentenwagen und gab Nick dann einen durchsichtigen Beweismittelbeutel.  
Der Grimm betrachtete sich den Inhalt. Auf den ersten Blick glaubte er, eine weitere Münze gefunden zu haben, dann aber wurde ihm klar, daß es ein geprägter Knopf war.  
„Zeigen Sie mal her", sagte Natalie im befehlenden Ton und streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
„Der Knopf ist noch nicht untersucht worden", erklärte Amy. „Ich wollte ihn gleich zur Forensik bringen. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß das etwas bringen wird. Der Regen dürfte so ziemlich alle Beweise abgewaschen haben."  
Nick reichte den Beutel an Natalie weiter. „Aber der Knopf an sich ist auffällig", entgegnete er. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß es viele wie ihn gibt."  
„Deutsche Prägung", erklärte Natalie in diesem Moment. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, könnte er von einer Joppe stammen, wie sie oft zu Trachten getragen werden."  
Nick sah die Lindwurm überrascht an. „Eine Tracht? Eine deutsche Tracht?" wiederholte er.  
„Nicht unbedingt deutsch. Es gibt viele Regionen in Europa, in denen Trachten zu bestimmten Anläßen getragen werden", antwortete Natalie. „Wir nehmen ihn mit und geben ihn selbst ab. Ist das okay für Sie?"  
Amy nickte. „Natürlich."  
Nick sah Natalie forschend an, doch die ließ sich nicht anmerken, was sie möglicherweise geplant hatte oder nicht.  
„Sonst noch etwas?" erkundigte die sich statt dessen.  
Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts gravierendes. Sie hatte wohl vor ihrem Tod ein oder zwei Gläser Sekt getrunken, die letzte Mahlzeit war ausgewogen. Allgemein war sie in einem wirklich guten gesundheitlichen Zustand."  
Natalies Kiefermuskeln spannten sich wieder an. „Brauchen Sie noch etwas?" fragte sie dann. „Proben? Gewebe? Blut?"  
Amy wechselte einen Blick mit Nick. „Nein,", antwortete sie schließlich. „Warum?"  
„Weil, wenn die Leiche freigegeben ist, ich die Überführung nach Europa veranlassen werde. Dort sind alle meiner Familie begraben und … und Caroline sollte auch in der Familiengruft ruhen", antwortete sie.  
Amy und Nick wechselten einen weiteren Blick.  
„Eine Überführung ist ziemlich teuer", merkte der Grimm an.  
„Darum wird sie eingeäschert. Und deshalb … deshalb ..." Natalie holte tief Atem, ehe sie fortfuhr: „... deshalb meine Frage nach noch benötigten Proben."  
„Ich … wir geben Ihnen Bescheid, sobald wir die Leiche freigeben, Agent", erklärte Amy mitfühlend. „Es tut mir wirklich leid um Ihren Verlust."  
Natalie nickte nur, die Augen noch immer auf die Leiche ihrer Cousine gerichtet. Dann blickte sie schließlich auf, ein kaltes Feuer in den Augen. „Ich denke, wir sind dann fertig hier? Detective Burkhardt?"  
Nun war es an Nick, die Kiefermuskeln anzuspannen. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln von Amy und folgte Natalie dann wieder hinaus.  
Draußen vor der Tür holte die den Beutel mit den Knopf wieder hervor und öffnete ihn ungeniert.  
„Was zum Kuckuck... ?" Nick wollte nach dem Beutel greifen, doch Natalie wandte sich ab und atmete erneute tief ein.  
„Wenn Sie das tun, machen Sie den Beweis unbrauchbar", kommentierte Nick mit kalter Stimme. „Falls der Knopf zum Killer gehört ..." Er stockte, als er sah, wie sie den Mund öffnete, den Beutel an ihre Lippen hielt und tief einatmete.  
„Was machen Sie da?" fragte er irritiert.  
„Riechen", antwortete sie zwischen zwei weiteren Atemzügen, dann hob sie den Beutel und betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd, während sich ihre Kiefer bewegten und sie einige Male sichtbar schluckte.  
„Blut, vermutlich Carolines", kommentierte sie schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen, „und eine Spur von … Cardamon und Moschus. Ein letzter Rest Hautsäure …" Sie stockte. „Das ist besonders!" Sie schloß die Augen wieder und begann ihre eigenartige Vorstellung von vorn.  
Nick starrte sie entgeistert an. „Was machen Sie da?" fragte er schließlich irritiert.  
„Ihr Partner erzählt Ihnen wohl nicht alles, was. Ich rieche und analysiere", kam die kühle Antwort.  
Nick erinnerte sich. Bevor sie abgereist war hatte er sie mit Monroe zusammen aufgesucht, weil er hatte wissen wollen, was tatsächlich passiert war. Eine echte Antwort war sie ihm noch immer schuldig, aber zumindest hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber offenbart. Damals hatte sie, als Monroe und er in ihre Nähe kamen, etwas ähnliches getan.  
„Diese Hautsäure ist eigenartig", stellte Natalie fest. „Sie schmeckt nicht wie normale."  
„Vielleicht ein Dämonfeuer?" wandte Nick ein.  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Natürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, weil eben alles, was er vorbrachte falsch sein mußte.  
Nick starrte sie an. „Was dann?"  
„Das müssen wir herausfinden", erklärte sie.  
„Ich denke, wir beide müßten zu allererst herausfinden, was wir voneinander zu erwarten haben", entgegnete er mit starrem Blick.  
Natalie hob die Brauen. „Was sollen wir denn voneinander erwarten? Ehrlich gesagt, das einzige, was ich von Ihnen erwarte, Grimm Burkhardt, ist daß Sie danebenstehen und zusehen, wie ein richtiger Fall gelöst wird. Mit Können, nicht durch Zufall!"  
„Ich weiß sehr genau, was ich tue!" entgegnete Nick sofort. „Ich bin kein Chauffeur, Special Agent Furlong! Keine Ahnung, was Renard geritten hat, aber diese Partnerschaft findet schlicht nicht statt! Ich wäre bereit gewesen, mir das ganze zumindest anzusehen, WENN Sie mit teilhaben lassen würden! Das tun Sie aber nicht!"  
„Warum sollte ich?" fragte sie mit geneigtem Kopf. „Das hier ist eine Nummer zu groß für Sie, BabyGrimm. Sie sollten diesen Fall besser den Erwachsenen überlassen."  
Nick trat drohend noch einen Schritt näher. „So wie beim letzten Mal, wie? Vielleicht finde ich doch eines Tages heraus, daß Sie Harrison rausgeschickt haben in die Tannenschonung, wer weiß?" Ein kaltes Lächeln ließ seine Mundwinkel ein kleines Stück himmelwärts wandern.  
Natalie sah ihn forschend an und trat tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück. Irritiert musterte sie ihn, öffnete dann den Mund und sagte: „Wow!"  
Wenn Nick nicht sicher gewesen wäre, daß da noch eine Gemeinheit hinterherkam wäre er vielleicht geschmeichelt gewesen. Aber er wußte, so leicht würde er es mit ihr nicht haben …  
„Wenn Sie diese Zusammenarbeit wollen, dann findet sie auch als Team statt. Sie werden mich nicht außen vor lassen, Special Agent Furlong!" fuhr er fort.  
Natalie nickte und betrachtete ihn immer noch staunend.  
„Was?" machte Nick schließlich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hieß Ihr Vater Reed?" fragte Natalie zögernd.  
Nick stutzte. „Was hat das jetzt mit dem Fall zu tun?"  
„Nichts", Natalie schob die Unterlippe vor, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Reed Burkhardt?" wiederholte sie.  
Nick atmete durch die geblähten Nasenflügel aus und nickte. „Reed war mein Vater, Kelly hieß meine Mutter", antwortete er. „Zufrieden? Wollen Sie auch noch wissen, wie sie umgekommen sind? Wieviel Uhr es war, auf welcher Straße es passierte?"  
„23. März 1994, nachts um drei auf der 9G Richtung New York City." Natalie riß die Augen auf, als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.  
Nick wich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Wie bitte?"  
Natalie öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn dann wieder und wandte sich ab. „Wir müssen los. Ich muß zum Revier zurück", sagte sie statt zu antworten.  
Nick griff nach ihr, zuckte dann aber zurück und kniff statt dessen wütend die Lippen aufeinander. „Finde ich jemals heraus, daß Sie das hier irgendwie inzeniert haben, Agent Furlong, können Sie sich von Ihrem Kopf verabschieden", knurrte er.  
Doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern drängte sich an ihm vorbei zu seinem Truck.  
Nick brauchte einige weitere tiefe Atemzüge, ehe er sich weit genug beruhigt hatte, ihr zu folgen. Dann marschierte er an ihr vorbei zur Fahrertür, schloß auf und stieg ein, und war wirklich einen Moment lang versucht, sie am Straßenrand stehen zu lassen, ehe er dann doch die Beifahrertür von innen entriegelte.  
Natalie stieg ein, hielt den Beweismittelbeutel mit dem Knopf in den Händen und starrte vor sich hin, sagte aber nichts mehr.  
Nick konnte das nur recht sein …

* * *

Er beobachtete sie beide, den Grimm und die andere.  
Erstaunlich, wie schnell diese Royals an einen Ort gelangen konnten, wenn es sie irgendwie persönlich betraf …  
Und der Grimm?  
Also war es doch wahr, die alten Legenden um die geschützte Art. Er wunderte sich allerdings, warum ihm dieser Grimm nicht schon in Washington aufgefallen war, als er sie und die andere beobachtet hatte.  
Es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Er war nicht an dem Grimm interessiert. Solange der ihn in Ruhe ließ würde er ihn in Ruhe lassen. Einfache Rechnung.  
Und sie?  
Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
Sie bot sich doch geradezu dar, warum also sollte er nicht zugreifen? Aber er würde es tun, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartete.  
Er wollte sich gerade wieder ins Leichenschauhaus zurückziehen, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Stirnrunzelnd sah er zur Straße hinunter und beobachtete dort ein Taxi, das gerade losfuhr. Nur saß am Steuer kein Mensch …  
Er knurrte leise.  
Wehe, dieses Wesen würde ihm seine Beute wegschnappen! Er würde sich notfalls auch noch mit ihm anlegen, wenn es sein mußte.  
Vielleicht aber auch nicht, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Vielleicht hatte er gerade einen Verbündeten gefunden?  
Er sollte dem Nuckalevee besser folgen und sehen, ob man sich vielleicht einigen konnte …


	5. Nächtliche Kämpfe

Nick lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ungeduldig zu Renards Büro hinüber. Furlong war dort drinnen verschwunden, nachdem sie ihm noch einen langen, forschenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
Was sollte diese ganze Fragerei nach seinen Eltern? Es war keine Kunst, den Artikel über den Unfall damals herauszusuchen. Es zeigte ihm nur, wie sehr sie ihn manipulieren wollte. Vermutlich wieder, um ihn schließlich als unfähig hinzustellen.  
Nick kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schoß einen mörderischen Blick auf das gläserne Büro ab. Als würde sie ihn spüren drehte sie sich kurz zu ihm um. Durch die halbgeschlossenen Lamellen konnte er ihre Mimik nicht lesen, doch er wettete, sie wollte nur kontrollieren, ob er, ihr persönlicher Chauffeur, auch ja noch auf sie wartete.  
Was ihr wohl als nächstes einfallen würde?  
„Hey, wieder da?" begrüßte ihn Wu.  
Nick nickte dem uniformierten Kollegen zu, der sich neben ihn gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte und ebenfalls zum Büro des Captains hinübersah.  
„Und? Was gibt's da jetzt so tolles?" erkundigte der Asiate sich.  
„Furlong", knurrte Nick. „Soviel zum Team. Sie hat bisher nicht ein Wort mit mir über den Fall gesprochen, mich nur zurechtgewiesen."  
„Zweiter Akt nach dem Winter, eh?" Wu warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Sozusagen ein Sommernachtsalptraum."  
Nick mußte wider Erwarten nun doch schmunzeln.  
Sein ganzes Leben hatte sich in einen einzigen Alptraum verwandelt, seit Adalinds Katze Juliette gekratzt hatte. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als sein altes Leben zurück. Es mochte nicht alles perfekt gewesen sein, aber immerhin war er glücklich gewesen. Jetzt dagegen …  
Nick fühlte selbst, wie er sich veränderte und er wußte, nicht alle diese Veränderungen waren gut für ihn. Er wurde allmählich zu kaltblütig, riskierte zuviel. Irgendwann, das befürchtete er, würde er seinen Job aufgeben müssen, wenn es so weiterging. Einmal den eigenen Fall untersuchen, besser zweimal, rechnete man den … Unfall seiner Mutter mit ein, das reichte ihm erst einmal. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß seine alte Waffe schön brav weiter am Grund des Flußes liegen würde für den Rest seines Lebens.  
Es war gut zu wissen, daß seine Mutter doch noch lebte. Auch wenn er sich dagegen gewehrt hatte, ihr nicht hatte vergeben wollen, daß sie ihn achtzehn Jahre im unklaren gelassen hatte, sie war seine Mutter, sie hatte ihn zur Welt gebracht und war an seiner Seite gewesen bis zu jener Nacht damals in Rhinebek.  
„Wir müssen reden", hallte eine Stimme aus seiner Erinnerung.  
Nick stutzte, sah wieder zum Büro Renards hinüber.  
Er erinnerte sich an die beiden, die bei Tante Marie aufgetaucht waren in jener Nacht. Er wußte, die eine dieser beiden hatte er gekannt. Sie war … er erinnerte sich nicht richtig.  
Warum kam ihm diese Stimme und dieser Satz in den Sinn?  
„Alles in Ordnung, Nick?" fragte Wu besorgt. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."  
Nick zögerte, nickte dann aber. „Mir geht's gut", antwortete er. „Ich bin nur müde und ..." Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Dann hoffe ich, du kannst den Fall bald lösen, damit du sie wieder los wirst", sagte Wu.  
Schön wär's! Aber Nick hatte das sichere Gefühl, Furlongs Intervenieren würde, wie schon beim letzten Mal, eher für das Gegenteil sorgen.  
Warum wußte sie die Uhrzeit, als sein Vater für tot erklärt wurde? Das stand in keinem Artikel, nur auf dem Totenschein, und den hatte er.  
Vielleicht gab es irgendwo eine Abschrift, beruhigte er sich. Furlong manipulierte gern, das hatte sie schon das letzte Mal versucht und war letztendlich gescheitert. Vielleicht wollte sie es dieses Mal mit ihm persönlich versuchen, um ihm letztlich noch irgendetwas anhängen zu können.  
Er traute ihr alles zu, mußte er zugeben. Wirklich alles!  
Die Tür zu Renards Büro öffnete sich.  
„Ich muß weiter", wandte Wu sich an ihn und stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab. „Tolles Gespräch, Nick!"  
Dem Grimm wurde erst jetzt bewußt, daß sein uniformierter Kollege die ganze Zeit mit ihm geredet hatte. Er hatte kaum etwas von diesem Gespräch bemerkt.  
Furlong drehte sich noch einmal um und nickte, dann schloß sie die Tür zu Renards Büro und kam zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Schritte wurden deutlich langsamer, je näher sie ihm kam.  
Nick richtete sich auf. „Und? Wohin darf ich Missy jetzt chauffieren?" fragte er ätzend.  
Furlong öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn dann wieder und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kennen Sie ein gutes Motel?"  
Nick stutzte. „Kein Hotel?"  
Furlong schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bevorzuge weniger Zimmerservice und koche lieber selbst", antwortete sie.  
Nick hob überrascht die Brauen, dachte dann aber nach und nickte. „Ich denke, ich kenne das richtige."  
Der Schatten eines Lächelns glitt über ihr Gesicht. „Wie wäre es wenn ich Sie bekoche heute abend, Detective? Wie wäre es mit einem Steak, gebratene Kartoffeln, etwas Gemüse in Butter?"  
Nicks Gesicht blieb unbewegt, auch wenn sie gerade seine Leibspeise aufzählte. „Nein danke", lehnte er dann ab. „Ich bin etwas müde und habe noch eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen."  
Furlong biß sich auf die Lippen, nickte dann aber. „Verstehe."  
Gut …  
Das dachte Nick nur, als er sich abwandte, um das Revier wieder zu verlassen, Die FBI-Agentin hinter sich wissend.

* * *

Ein Klopfen an der Tür.  
Goldene Augen in der Dumkelheit.  
„Wir müssen reden", sagte eine Männerstimme.  
Sergeant Andy sah zu ihm hinunter, hockte sich dann vor ihm hin. „Du bist Nick, stimmts?"  
„Hey, kleiner Prinz ..." Warme blau-grüne Augen sahen auf ihn hinunter.  
„Tante Lee?" fragte er. „Ist das wahr?"  
Ein Muskel zuckte in ihrer Wange.  
„Du mußt den Jungen hier so schnell wie möglich wegschaffen, Marie! Wenn es um mehr als die verdammten Münzen gegangen ist, werden sie nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihn auch noch zu töten!"  
Tante Marie hockte weinend im Türrahmen.  
„Das ist cool!" Er präsentierte seinen Eltern strahlend die Lego-Ritterburg. Das Geburtstagsgeschenk von Tante Lee. Sein Vater lachte.  
„Werdet unsichtbar. Niemand darf euch finden. Niemand darf vor allem Nick finden. Wenn es ruhiger wird, sehen wir weiter."  
„Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Junge." Sergeant Andy seufzte.  
„Sie … ihre ganze Bagage sind …" hörte er seine Mutter zischen. „Du kannst ihnen nicht trauen, Reed!"  
„Ich kenne die Familie bereits mein ganzes Leben, Kelly. Egal, was dein Großvater dir erzählt hat, nicht alle sind so", sein Vater klang sehr ernst bei diesen Worten. „Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können, tut mir leid. Nick wird ebenso mit ihnen aufwachsen, wie ich es getan habe und vielleicht wird er eines Tages in meine Fußstapfen treten."  
Eine Frau schrie. Die liebevollen Augen verschwanden. „Mom?" rief Tante Lee.  
„Es gab einen sehr schweren Unfall, Nick", begann Sergeant Andy stockend zu berichten.  
„Ich kann das nicht!" Tante Marie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir werden das übernehmen. Es ist ohnehin unsere Aufgabe", erklärte der Mann an Tante Lees Seite. „Der Vertrag wird erfüllt werden, so oder so. Es ist ein Geben und Nehmen und jetzt haben wir genug genommen und werden geben."  
Eine Waffe glänzte in der Dunkelheit. „Sie kommen ..."  
„Ich will nicht weg hier", begehrte er trotzig auf.  
„Nimm das", befahl der fremde Mann an Tante Lees Seite und hielt Tante Marie etwas hin.  
„Ich kann das nicht annehmen! Das ist Blutgeld!"  
„Das ist Nicks Erbe", entgegnete Tante Lee.  
Ein Schuß hallte durch die Dunkelheit.  
Goldene Augen leuchteten.  
„Manchmal kommen Menschen bei solchen Unfällen um ..." Sergeant Andy seufzte schwer.  
„Du mußt dich um Nick kümmern, Marie", befahl seine Mutter.  
„Wir sehen uns wieder, kleiner Prinz", lächelte Tante Lee und hielt sich die Schulter. Blut quoll zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.  
„Farley? Du traust ihm? Ich bin beeindruckt!"  
„Ich werde dich finden, das schwöre ich dir, kleiner Prinz." Tante Lees Gesicht wurde hart.  
„Tut mir leid, Junge, deine Eltern sind tot", beendete Sergreant Andy seine Ansprache.  
Ihm schnürte sich die Kehle zu.  
Tränen lösten sich aus den goldenen Augen …  
„LAUFT!"  
Tante Lee wirbelte herum, eine Waffe in der Hand, das Gesicht hart vor Entschlossenheit.  
„Ich werde diese Kerle kriegen, Marie, das schwöre ich dir!"  
„Es geht immer um die verdammten Münzen! Rate mal, warum wir nichts damit zu tun haben wollen, Reed."  
Sein Vater saß da, ein Kästchen vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch, und betrachtete es nachdenklich.  
„Dad?"  
„Sie ist ein verdammtes … Du weißt, was sie ist!" zischte seine Mutter.  
„Ich kann euch beide sehr gut hören." Tante Lee zwinkerte ihm gutgelaunt zu.  
„Du weißt, du bist etwas sehr, sehr seltenes, kleiner Prinz, oder?" Sie lachte.  
„Alles wird gut, ich versprechs dir!" Tante Marie drückte ihn an sich.  
„Ihr müßt hier so schnell wie möglich weg!"  
Ein Schrei in der Dunkelheit. Die goldenen Augen verschwanden …

* * *

Keuchend und schweißgebadet fuhr Nick aus dem Schlaf hoch und starrte einen Moment wild um sich, ehe er langsam wieder zur Besinnung kam.  
Die Nacht, in der seine Eltern starben … was war damals passiert? Was war wirklich passiert?  
Er rieb sich das Gesicht, strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn.  
Tante Lee, an sie hatte er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gedacht! Dabei war sie wohl die beste Freundin seines Vaters gewesen. Eine Studentin, wenn er sich nicht irrte.  
Wieso sollte eine Studentin eine Waffe bei sich tragen? Und warum sollte sie über die Münzen Bescheid gewußt haben?  
Nick überlief es eiskalt.  
Er hatte doch mehr gewußt als er geglaubt hatte bisher. Nur hatte er es sich nie erklären können, was genau er gesehen und gehört hatte.  
Er war froh, daß er die Münzen los war. Sie brachten Ärger und Tod, und keines von beidem wollte er in seinem Leben.  
Tante Lee … sie hatte eigenartig vertraut auf ihn gewirkt in dem Traum. Und er erinnerte sich, daß er sie wirklich sein ganzes Leben lang bis zu jener Nacht gekannt hatte. Sein Vater hatte irgendetwas mit ihrer Familie zu tun gehabt, irgendwas …  
Was war das für ein Umschlag gewesen, der Tante Marie zugesteckt worden war in jener Nacht? Wieso hatte sie es Blutgeld genannt?  
Nick erinnerte sich, daß er schon damals verwirrt darüber gewesen war. Aber all das, der Tod seiner Eltern, diese Nacht, der überstürzte Auszug aus dem Haus, das Auftauchen von Tante Lee und dieser Fremden, die Todesnachricht, das war so irrsinnig schnell passiert.  
Er erinnerte sich, er erinnerte sich wirklich an alles, den gesamten Tag, die gesamte Nacht. Er hätte aufzählen können, wieviele Tränen in jener Nacht geflossen waren. Jede Kleinigkeit hatte sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt mit absoluter Klarheit.  
Er hatte sich gewünscht, er sei mit im Wagen gewesen. Vielleicht, so seine Hoffnung, vielleicht hätte er es verhindern können.  
Nick sank auf das Sofa zurück, auf dem er schlief, seit Juliette aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war.  
Er hatte jahrelang nicht mehr an Tane Lee gedacht, und auch als seine Mutter hier aufgetaucht war, hatte er sie verdrängt. Weil er sich erinnerte, daß seine Mutter diese Freundin seines Vaters nicht gemocht hatte.  
Goldene Augen …  
Farley hatte ihn nicht gekannt, als sie beide sich letztes Jahr über den Weg liefen. Und bisher war ihm nur ein Wesen mit goldenen Augen über den Weg gelaufen, eben der Steinadler und Ex-Freund seiner Tante.  
Goldene Augen, die in der Dunkelheit leuchteten …  
Warum hatte, wer auch immer damals im Zimmer gewesen war, ihn hatte wissen lassen, daß er oder sie ein Wesen war? Warum nicht verschleiern, wie sie es sonst Menschen gegenüber taten?  
Irgendetwas war damals noch passiert. Irgendetwas hatte er die letzten achtzehn Jahre übersehen …  
Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander.  
Was war das für ein Umschlag gewesen, der Tante Marie damals aufgedrängt worden war?  
Dabei fiel ihm ein, er wußte nicht einmal wirklich, als was sein Vater gearbeitet hatte, nur daß er selten zu Hause gewesen war, als er noch ganz klein war. Später dann war er immer wieder eben mit Tante Lee aufgetaucht, was seine Mutter so gar nicht akzeptieren wollte.  
Warum?  
Hatte sein Vater eine Affäre gehabt? Irgendetwas in Nick verneinte das ganz vehement. Sein Vater und Tante Lee waren Freunde gewesen, nicht mehr. Und sie war …  
War sie Wesen gewesen? Und warum kam sie ihm so seltsam vertraut vor?  
Nick wußte keine Antwort, auf keine seiner Fragen …

* * *

Regen stürzte wieder in rauhen Mengen vom Himmel, als Natalie die Gasse betrat. Ihre Jacke war komplett durchgeweicht, die Kapuze konnte dem Regen schon länger nicht standhalten, daß Wasser durch ihr ehemals sorgsam frisiertes Haar in ihre Stirn und ihr Gesicht laufen ließ. Immer wieder lösten einzelne Tropfen sich von ihrer Nasenspitze.  
Doch das störte sie nicht. Sie war auf den Mann konzentriert, der ihr entgegenkam. Hochgewachsen, kräftig, blondes Haar und breites Gesicht. Sie spürte das Wesen in ihm. Ursprünglich war sie auch wegen ihm gekommen. Doch das hatte sich jetzt geändert.  
„Buenas tardes", begrüßte er sie auf spanisch.  
„Ist er das?" fragte sie auf englisch.  
Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, schien sich seine nächsten Worte erst zurechtlegen zu müssen. Offensichtlich war er des Amerikanischen nicht wirklich bewandert. Natalie hatte nicht vor, es ihm einfacher zu machen.  
„Es ist … ungewöhnlich, einen zweiten Agenten zu treffen", sagte er schließlich.  
Natlaie hob die Brauen. „Bin ich ein Agent? War mir dessen nicht bewußt", entgegnete sie.  
„Sind Sie nicht gekommen wegen des Grimm?" fragte er, sichtlich irritiert.  
Ein Muskel zuckte in Natalies Wange. „Ich bin hier wegen des Grimm", antwortete sie und zog … eine Dopplerbrust unter ihrer Jacke hervor. „Um ihn zu schützen!"  
Das Wogen begann und er morphte zu einem Wesen, halb Pferd, halb Esel mit Hufen statt Händen. „Das ist unmöglich! Er ist ein Grimm!"  
„Er ist geschützt, sag das deinen Auftraggebern und wir gehen getrennte Wege. Legst du es drauf an … du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich einlassen willst", erklärte Natalie mit angespannten Kiefern.  
„Ich bin verpflichtet", entgegnete der Nuckalevee im gebrochenen Englisch. „Und Sie sind mir näher als dem Grimm. Wir sollten zusammenarbeiten. Geben Sie mir den Schlüssel, dann kann der Grimm leben."  
Ein kaltes Lächeln zog einen von Natalies Mundwinkeln hoch. „Ich glaube, du brauchst eine Unterrichtsstunde in Geschichte, mein Bester. Meine Familie hat den Grimm die Schlüssel gegeben. Niemand außer uns darf sie je zurückfordern!"  
Die kleinen, gelben Augen weiteten sich. „Dann sind Sie ..." Er stockte und bekreuzigte sich.  
Eine ungewöhnliche Geste für einen Auftragskiller, doch Natalie hatte schon wesentlich ungewöhnlicheres gesehen.  
„Geh deiner Wege, Nuckalevee. Genieß ein paar nette Urlaubstage in den USA und flieg dann zurück nach Europa. Dann wird dir nichts passieren", sagte sie. „Vergreif dich an dem Grimm und du bist tot. Einer von uns beiden wird dich töten, verstehst du? Versuch ihm den Schlüssel zu stehlen und ich mache mir aus deiner Haut einen Bettvorleger. Eine letzte Chance gebe ich dir hier und jetzt. Zieh deiner Wege!"  
„Ich kann nicht", antwortete er.  
Natalie nickte. „Dachte ich mir ..."  
Im nächsten Moment traf sein Huf ihre kleine Armbrust, der erste Bolzen löste sich und schwirrte sirrend in die Nacht hinaus. Die Dopplerbrust selbst flog durch die Luft und knallte mit einem hölzernen Krachen gegen die nächste Hauswand.  
Natalie sprang zurück und ließ einen Teil der Woge zu, genug daß ihre Haut und ihre Augen sich veränderten.  
Zischend wich sie vor dem angreifenden Nuckalevee zurück und duckte sich unter seinen auf sie eindreschenden Hufen hindurch. Wuchtig landete ihr Fuß in seinem Knie und kickte ihm sein Standbein weg.  
Der Nuckalevee taumelte zurück. Natalie richtete sich wieder auf und zischte ihren Gegner angriffslustig an.  
„Verschwinde aus Portland, solange du noch eine Chance dazu hast!"  
Er schnaubte das Regenwasser aus seinen Nüstern und griff erneut an, diesmal selbst einen Tritt versuchend.  
Dem konnte Natalie ausweichen, allerdings nicht seinem Huf, der mit ihrem Gesicht kollidierte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah sie Sterne und taumelte zurück. Den Kopf schüttelnd und zurückmorphend in ihre menschliche Gestalt streckte sie die Hand aus auf der Suche nach Halt.  
Der Nuckalevee war erneut über ihr, versuchte seinen Vorteil zu nutzen und drosch erneut mit seinen Hufen auf sie ein.  
Natalie gelang es irgendwie, den ersten Schlag zu blocken. Mit Wucht knallte sie ihren Ellenbogen in seine Magenkuhle, während der zweite Huf ihre Schulter traf. Ächzend brach sie in die Knie.  
Die verdammte Kugel!  
Sich mühsam mit beiden Händen abstützend trat sie blind aus und traf den angreifenden Nuckalevee erneut. Mit den eigenen Schmerzen kämpfend wirbelte sie herum und stürzte sich auf das Wesen. Sie drosch mit beiden Fäusten auf sein Gesicht ein, rollte sich dann von ihm herunter und ließ ihren Fuß abschließend auf seinen Kiefer krachen.  
Schwer atmend rollte sie sich wieder auf die Knie und wischte sich über die vom Regen und Blut geblendeten Augen.  
Da hörte sie das Zischen und warf sich flach auf den Bauch, fühlte den zweiten Bolzen direkt über sich hinwegzischen und hörte ihn dann nutzlos gegen die nächste Wand knallen.  
„Was zum … ?"  
Sie fuhr herum, doch die dichten Regenschleier verhinderten, daß sie sah, wer sie da mit ihrer eigenen Waffe hatte anzugreifen versuchte.  
Natalies Hand glitt zu ihrem Holster. Sie zog ihre Waffe und richtete sich auf die Regenschleier in der Richtung, in der ihre Armbrust geflogen war.  
„FBI! Wer auch immer da ist, komm raus!" befahl sie scharf.  
Der Nuckalevee rührte sich noch nicht wieder. Der letzte Kick hatte ihn ausgeknockt.  
Natalie richtete sich langsam auf. Ihre Augen morphten in der Hoffnung, auf diese Weise den Regen durchdringen zu können.  
Zwischen den dichten Regentropfen sah sie eine verschwommene Gestalt an der Hauswand, kaum mehr als ein Schatten.  
Natalie leckte sich die Lippen. „Okay, Hände hoch, Freundchen! Und ich will Ihren Ausweis sehen … sofort!"  
Nur ein höhnisches Lachen antwortete ihr, dann flog ihr ihre eigene Dopplerbrust entgegen und traf sie an der Schläfe. Unwillkürlich wandte Natalie sich ab, da hörte sie die rennenden Schritte, die sich viel zu schnell entfernten.  
„Verdammt!" fluchte sie und ließ die Waffe sinken.


	6. Morgengewitter

Als Nick am nächsten Morgen zum Dienst erschien war der dritte Schreibtisch, der seinem Arbeitsplatz gegenüber, ebenfalls zu einem Arbeitsplatz geworden. Jemand hatte einen Laptop dort abgestellt, über dessen Bildschirm ein Screensaver lief. Eine Postablage, eine Schreibunterlage, einen einfachen Becher mit einigen unterschiedlichen Stiften, von Markern in verschiedenen Farben bis zu einem einfachen Kugelschreiber mit dem Logo des Motels, in dem er seine Zwangspartnerin gestern abgesetzt hatte. Nick blieb stirnrunzelnd stehen und wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Einerseits war es gut, daß sie sich nicht an Hanks Arbeitsplatz gesetzt hatte, aber der freie Schreibtisch ihm gegenüber? Er würde sie jedesmal sehen, sobald er selbst einmal vom Bildschirm aufsah.  
Klasse Aussicht!  
Nick verzog das Gesicht und legte die Tüte mit seinem Frühstück ab, ehe er aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte und diese über die Lehne seines Stuhles hängte.  
Vielleicht sollte er auf Hanks Arbeitsplatz umziehen, solange diese Zwangspartnerschaft noch dauerte?  
„Morgen, Detective Burkhardt", begrüßte ihre Stimme ihn. „Kaffee?"  
Als er sich umdrehte hielt sie ihm einen Becher hin vom Coffeeshop gegenüber des Reviers.  
Nick hob überrascht die Brauen.  
Ihr Gesicht sah … war sie zusammengeschlagen worden? Eine Platzwunde befand sich über ihrer rechten Augenbraue, ihre Wange war deutlich verfärbt, man konnte es selbst durch das Makeup sehen, das sie aufgelegt hatte. Ebenso wie den Riß an ihrer Unterlippe.  
Auch ihre Kleidung hatte sich deutlich geändert. Vom Businesswoman zu sportlichen Frau. Sie trug Jeans und eine karierte Bluse. Das lange Haar hatte sie zu einem lockeren Schwanz zusammengebunden.  
War das tatsächlich Natalie Furlong?  
„Garantiert nicht vergiftet", erklärte sie und stellte den Becher schließlich auf dem Tisch neben der Papiertüte mit seinem mitgebrachten Frühstück ab. „Ich war schon früh hier und dachte, ich könnte mir die Berichte der Forensik nochmal ansehen", fuhr sie fort und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Dabei beugte sie sich vor, so daß der Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse sich etwas öffnete.  
Nick hob die Brauen, als er einen halbmondförmigen Bluterguß sah, der sich über ihre Schulter bis zum Hals zog.  
„Was … was ist passiert?" fragte er endlich.  
Natalie sah ihn groß an, dann schien ihr aufzugehen, daß sie wohl etwas mehr zeigte, als sie wollte und zog die Bluse zurecht.  
„Mein Koffer ist leider noch in Seattle", erklärte sie. „Also war ich gestern noch shoppen." Sie lehnte sich zurück und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Armstützen ihres Stuhles. „Der Bericht über den Knopf ist übrigens eingetroffen."  
Nick ließ sich endlich an seinem Arbeitsplatz nieder.  
Vielleicht reichte es, wenn er den Bildschirn etwas verrückte. Andererseits … es würde unhöflich sein, wenn er sich komplett verbarrikadierte gegen sie. Aber er wollte mit ihr nichts zu tun haben.  
„Gabs Ärger?" fragte er schließlich.  
Es ging ihn nichts an, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Wenn sie sich prügeln wollte, bitte sehr. Nicht seine Angelegenheit.  
Allerdings sah sie wirklich … schlimm aus. Er wagte gar nicht sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl unter dem Makeup sein würde. Und der Bluterguß an der Schulter … Allein bei der Vorstellung der Schmerzen verzog sich sein Gesicht.  
„Ich denke, Sie hatten recht", fuhr Natalie fort. „Wir sollten uns wirklich in der hiesigen Population umsehen."  
Nick riß sich endlich von ihrem ungewohnten Anblick los und startete den eigenen Rechner. Kurz darauf war er selbst im Bilde, wovon sie sprach:  
Menschliche Lipide – wieder!  
Nick kniff unwillig die Lippen aufeinander. Das letzte Mal mit Dämonfeuern zusammenzutreffen hatte ihm eigentlich gereicht für den Rest seines Lebens. Aber offensichtlich war die Familie Eberhardt nicht die einzigen Vertreter ihrer Spezies gewesen.  
„Irgendeine Idee?" fragte Natalie und lehnte sich jetzt doch wieder nach vorn, diesmal aber sorgsam darauf achtend, nicht mehr von sich zu zeigen als unbedingt nötig.  
„Weil ich der hiesige Grimm bin, soll ich also eine Strichliste der Wesen führen, die hier leben?" ätzte Nick sie an.  
Natalie hob die Brauen. „Das habe ich nicht gefragt", entgegnete sie, „obwohl … ja üblicherweise läuft das in etwa so, zumindest in Europa."  
„Große Neuigkeit, Special Agent Furlong, wir sind hier nicht in Europa!" knurrte Nick.  
„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet", sagte sie sofort und beugte sich weiter vor. „Sehen Sie, Detective, ich denke, Sie hatten recht mit Ihrer ersten Einschätzung. Und ich denke, wir sollten Ihrem Instinkt nachgehen."  
„Damit Sie mich wieder auflaufen lassen können?"  
Er war ungerecht, und er wußte es. Aber es war … im Moment war alles zuviel für ihn. Jetzt auch noch ausgerechnet mit seiner Nemesis zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, in diesem Moment und an diesem Fall, das war … er konnte ihr nicht trauen, und er wollte ihr auch nicht trauen. Sie hatte einmal mit ihm gespielt und sich auf seine Kosten Ruhm eingehandelt. Er wollte das kein zweites Mal zulassen!  
„Detective, ich meine das ernst", entgegnete sie. „Sie …" Sie beugte sich weiter vor und fixierte ihn. „Wir müssen reden!" wisperte sie ihm zu.  
„Ich wüßte nicht worüber!" schnaubte er und richtete sich auf.  
Sie starrte ihn an, biß sich dann auf die Lippen und nickte. „Okay, den habe ich verdient", gab sie zu. „Aber wir sind in dieser Situation, wir müssen zusammenarbeiten und … es gibt Dinge, die Sie erfahren sollten, sowohl als Polizist wie auch als Grimm."  
Nick spannte die Kiefer an.  
Er war heute wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für einen weiteren Akt Ex-Royal mit Allüren. Er wollte diesen Fall lösen, und er würde es tun! Es war ihm mittlerweile gleichgültig, ob Renard wollte, daß er mit ihr zusammenarbeitete, er würde diesen Fall auch allein knacken. Sollte sie weiter Prinzessin auf Erbse spielen, um einmal bei dem Märchenbeispiel zu bleiben.  
„Es gibt nichts, was Sie mir sagen könnten und mich interessieren würde", entgegnete er. „Sie wollten diese Zusammenarbeit, gut. Dann arbeiten Sie, Special Agent Furlong. Ich habe kein Interesse an irgendetwas anderes als diesen Fall so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen. Und ganz sicher werde ich mich nicht mit Ihnen verbrüdern!"  
„Nicholas Burkhardt, du bist eine verdammte Diva!" zischte sie ihn an. In ihre Augen trat ein eigenartiges Licht.  
„Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht!"  
Damit war es heraus und Nick fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich erleichtert.  
Was auch immer sie noch hatte sagen wollen, sie starrte ihn an, deutlich blaß geworden unter dem Makeup.  
Nick erhob sich wieder und starrte zu ihr hinunter. „Und wissen Sie, was ich jetzt tun werde? Ich gehe zum Captain und lege den Fall nieder. Suchen Sie sich einen anderen Dummen!"  
Das hatte er nicht wirklich vor, aber er mußte irgendein Zeichen setzen. Er mußte jetzt etwas tun, ehe er wirklich noch im Revier explodierte.  
„Du wirst aus dieser Sache nicht rauskommen", entgegnete sie endlich. „Ich laß dich da nicht raus, Nick!"  
Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie dastehen, mit entschlossener Miene, und ihn fixieren. Ihre Kiefer spannten sich an.  
„Du bist der beste Detective in diesem Revier", fuhr sie fort und begann, mit einem Finger auf den Schreibtisch zu klopfen, um ihr Argument zu unterstreichen. „Schon allein darum werde ich das nicht zulassen. Wenn du mir nicht trauen kannst, gut, da muß ich durch. Ich weiß, daß ich das letzte Mal Mist gebaut habe. Aber du solltest auch wissen, warum! Ich bin besser als das, was ich damals abgeliefert habe und ich habe, verdammt nochmal!, eine zweite Chance verdient! Gehst du jetzt zu Sean, wird das nichts ändern, gar nichts!"  
Mit einem Mal war es still im Department.  
Nick trat wieder an den Schreibtisch heran. „Ich wüßte nicht, wann ich Ihnen je das Du angeboten hätte, Special Agent Furlong. Und ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen beleidigen! Also? Sie wollten diese Partnerschaft, gut … ich denke, mir stehen noch einige Urlaubstage zu. Viel Spaß bei Ihrem neuen Team … mit Ihrem eigenen Ego!"  
Sie starrte ihn immer noch an, dann begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln. „Den Dickkopf hast du von deinem Vater, weißt du das?"  
„Das zieht nicht, Furlong!" warnte Nick sie. „Es ist kein Kunststück, meine Akte zu ziehen und herauszufinden, daß meine Eltern schon lange tot sind. An dem Punkt waren wir gestern schon, erinnern Sie sich?"  
Sie nickte. „Und ob ich das tue. Besser als du denkst … kleiner Prinz."  
Nick wich zurück und fühlte, wie nun ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.  
Sein Vater hatte ihn so genannt, sein Vater und …  
„Tun Sie das nie wieder!" knurrte er.  
„Was?" Sie lächelte.  
„Was ist hier los?" unterbrach in diesem Moment Renards Stimme die gespannte Stille im Department.  
Nick atmete einige Male tief ein. Seine Kiefer mahlten, als er sich schließlich zu seinem Vorgesetzten umdrehte.  
Renard war herangekommen und sah ihn jetzt fragend an. „Gibt es ein Problem hier, Nick?" erkundigte er sich.  
„Einige", antwortete Nick. „Und das größte steht gerade hinter mir."  
„Es ist nichts weiter, Sean", antwortete Natalie hinter ihm. „Nur ein kleines Mißverständnis unter neuen Partnern. Das gibt's öfter, wie du weißt."  
Renard sah ihn immer noch an. „Nick?"  
„Ich kann und werde nicht weiter mit dieser … mit Special Agent Furlong zusammenarbeiten, Sir. Tut mir leid", antwortete Nick.  
Renard sah ihn an, dann über seine Schulter zu Natalie, wieder zu ihm. Dann nickte der Captain. „Kommt mit, beide", befahl er dann und ging zurück zu seinem Büro.  
Nick atmete tief ein und folgte seinem Vorgesetzten, wenn auch mit deutlich steifen Bewegungen. Hinter sich hörte er die leichten Schritte Natalies.  
Es kam wieder Leben ins Department. Der Augenblick der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit war vorüber, Renard hatte die Sensation abgewürgt.  
Nick fühlte, wie ihm nun doch das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Er war so in Rage gewesen, daß er gar nicht wirklich realisiert hatte, wie laut er geworden war. Und Natalie Furlong hatte es nicht gerade einfacher gemacht.  
Beinahe hätte er sie mögen

können, beinahe! Offensichtlich war sie nachts auch anderweitig beschäftigt, so wie er viel zu oft. Er glaubte nicht, daß sie sich die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, als sie sich mit einer anderen Kundin um eine Bluse stritt. Das waren ernsthafte Verletzungen, wie er sie selbst noch bis vor einigen Tagen getragen hatte. Und das würde auch erklären, warum sie plötzlich ihr Outfit zu einer mehr praktikablen Variante gewechselt hatte.  
Renard ließ ihnen beiden den Vortritt, schloß dann die Tür hinter sich und trat um den Schreibtisch herum, um sich zu setzen, während Nick und Natalie ihm gegenüber Platz nahmen.  
„Es ist mir egal, ob ihr zwei miteinander auskommt. Ihr sollt nicht heiraten, sondern einen Fall lösen", begann Renard schließlich. „Nick, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, und ich denke wir drei wissen alle, daß Ihnen das letzte Mal übel mitgespielt wurde, als wir mit dem FBI zusammenarbeiteten. Aber … Sie sollten vielleicht auch wissen, daß es Agent Furlong war, die Ihnen bei Ihrem kleinen … Problem mit den beiden toten Agents vor einigen Wochen geholfen hat."  
Nicks Kopf ruckte herum.  
Natalie zuckte mit den Schultern und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich schuldete dir noch einen Gefallen", murmelte sie schließlich. „Die beiden hatten die Anweisung, dich laufen zu lassen, sollte die Ballistik nicht übereinstimmen. Das tat sie nicht." Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte.  
„Natalie, du deinerseits solltest vielleicht jede Konversation mit Detective Burkhardt auf ein Minimum beschränken. Wie er selbst gesagt hat, er ist nicht an einer weiteren Partnerschaft interessiert. Du solltest das respektieren."  
Sie nickte. „Ich werds mir merken", gab sie nach.  
„Sir, ist es nicht möglich, dieses Team wieder aufzulösen?" fragte Nick. „Ich meine, es hat keinen Sinn. Als Partner muß man einander vertrauen, wir tun das aber nicht. Wenn wir in eine gefährliche Situation geraten würden ..."  
„Dann wissen wir beide, was wir vom jeweils anderren zu erwarten haben: Nichts", fiel Natalie ihm ins Wort. „Ich brauche den besten Ermittler für diese Sache."  
Renard musterte sie. „Gibt es noch etwas, was du uns, und ich meine jetzt uns beiden, mitzuteilen hast, Nat?" fragte er.  
Sie öffnete den Mund, sah zu Nick hinüber, schloß den Mund dann wieder und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Ihr Blick glitt ab, als sie nickte. „Ich denke, ich bin dem Mörder letzte Nacht begegnet", gab sie schließlich zu.  
Nick musterte sie mit neuerwachtem Interesse.  
„Hat er versucht, dich zu töten?" fragte Renard. „Du siehst aus wie nach einem heftigen Kampf."  
„Etwas in der Art war es, ja. Aber er versuchte nicht, mich zu töten. Ich denke er wollte mich … wissen lassen, daß er noch hier ist."  
Nick biß sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen.  
War der Killer also ein Wesen? Der Bluterguß an ihrer Schulter war jedenfalls nicht das Ergebnis einer Faust, soviel war klar.  
„Du hättest damit gleich zu mir kommen sollen", wandte Renard ein. „Ich werde einige Beamte abstellen, die dich überwachen."  
„Das läßt du schön bleiben, Sean!" Natalie beugte sich wieder vor. „Wenn er mich hätte töten wollen hätte er mehr als eine Chance gehabt. Er hat es nicht getan. Ich denke, er wollte sehen, wie ich reagiere. Gerate ich jetzt in Panik ..."  
„Andererseits wissen wir nicht, ob das vielleicht in sein Muster gehört und er generell so handelt … sich seinen Opfern vorher zeigen und sie vielleicht angreift", wandte Nick ein.  
„Das hätte Caroline mich wissen lassen", entgegnete Natalie sofort.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn.  
Er konnte es nicht ändern, er glaubte ihr. Sie wußte mehr über den Fall und den Mörder als er. Er war immer noch dabei, sich durch die Akten zu wühlen.  
Vertraute er ihr am Ende doch?  
Nein! Ganz sicher nicht. Und er würde es auch nich tun.  
„Was denkst du?" wandte Renard sich an sie.  
„Ich denke, Detective Burkhardt hatte gestern eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Irgendwo muß der Täter mit seinen Waffen hin, sie schärfen lassen, sie verbergen. Mich griff er gestern mit einer Armbrust an, also ist er wohl überwiegend interessiert an altertümlichen Waffen. Und in diese Richtung würde ich gern weiter ermitteln."  
Nick runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er nie gesagt. Seine Bemerkung zum Thema Dämonfeuer war ein rein ironischer Kommentar gewesen, mehr nicht. Daß Natalie darüber nachdenken und ihn weiterspinnen würde, damit hatte er nie gerechnet.  
„Nick?" wandte Renard sich an ihn.  
Der Grimm warf der FBI-Agentin einen fragenden Blick zu.  
War das eine weitere Falle? Wollte sie sich auf diese Weise über ihn lustig machen?  
Aber wie? Sie überließ ihm die Lorbeeren, sollte dieser Gedankengang sich als richtig erweisen. Und das bedeutete …  
„Ja,", sagte er schließlich, „ich hatte nicht ganz soweit gedacht, aber in etwa stimmt das."  
Was steckte dahinter? Wieder Löwen? Er war eigentlich der Meinung gewesen, daß die illegalen Gladiatorspiele Geschichte seien. Andererseits … wie paßte ein Dämonfeuer in diese Sache hinein?  
„Gut, dann … versucht zumindest beide irgendwie, diese Sache zu einem guten Abschluß zu bringen, ja? Wenn ihr euch nicht zusammenraufen könnt, weil ihr euch unsympatisch seid, okay, aber versucht es des Falles wegen."  
Nick warf Natalie wieder einen Blick zu. Dann resignierte er und nickte.  
Er würde es versuchen. Aber er vertraute ihr noch immer nicht, und er war sich sicher, er würde ihr nie vertrauen.  
„Werden wir tun", lächelte Natalie und erhob sich. „Wars das?"  
„Keine weiteren Szenen wie gerade mehr. Das hier ist mein Revier, keine Laienspielgruppe", ermahnte Renard sie beide.  
„Tut mir leid, Sir", murmelte Nick.  
„Entschuldigung akzeptiert." Renard seufzte. „Dann … ich denke, ihr habt noch einen Fall zu lösen."  
Nick erhob sich ebenfalls und trat zur Tür.  
„Oh, Nat? Bleibt es bei der Verabredung heute abend?"  
„Gern", anwortete sie.  
Beinahe hätte er auch vergessen können, daß sie Renards Verflossene war.  
Nick verließ das Büro und ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Das mitgebrachte Sandwich landete im Mülleimer. Ihm war der Appetit gründlichst vergangen …


	7. Getrennte Wege, ein Ergebnis

Nachdem beide nocheinmal die Berichte der Forensik durchgegangen waren hatte Natalie einen Anruf getätigt, der sie zu einem Informanten führen sollte. Keinen ihrer eigenen, sie besaß keine in Portland, ein Umstand, den sie jetzt schnellstens zu ändern gedachte, aber jemandes, dem sie vertraute.  
Es tat ihr leid, doch sie konnte Nick gegenüber nicht offen sein, nicht in dieser Sache.  
Also hatte sie sich, statt sich erneut von ihm durch die Stadt kutschieren zu lassen, ein Taxi genommen zu einer kleinen, verkommen Kneipe in Downtown Portland.  
Sie brauchte wirklich mehr Verbindungen hierher, vor allem nach dem, was sie herausgefunden hatte. Es würde sich vielleicht herausstellen, daß Portland wichtiger war als bisher gedacht im zukünftigen Krieg.  
Natalie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, daß es soweit kommen würde. Die Reaper, die Häuser selbst, der Verrat, alle arbeiteten immer enger zusammen. Es wurde für freie Wesen immer schwerer, eben frei und unparteiisch zu sein. Viel zu leicht geriet man selbst durch eine Kleinigkeit in die Gewalt einer dieser Gruppen, Natalie wußte es selbst aus eigener leidiger Erfahrung.  
Auf der anderen Seite gab es mittlerweile nur noch die, wenn auch sehr aktive Gruppe der Läufer unter dem Fuchsbau Ian Harmon. Doch Ian war ein Gejagter und nicht nur der Verrat wollte ihn lieber gestern als morgen tot sehen.  
Natalie bezahlte das Taxi und betrat dann die Kneipe.  
Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, sie würde in einer anderen Zeit leben als dieser hier. Alles war vor achtzehn Jahren zusammengebrochen, als mit einem Schlag nicht nur ihre heile Welt auseinanderbrach.  
Das, was damals in jener Nacht passiert war hatte dazu geführt, daß Natalie ihre Verlobung mit Sean Renard löste, sie ihr Studium der Politwissenschaften abbrach, sich statt dessen einer Karriere als FBI-Agentin zuwandte und letztendlich auch, daß sie die letzten achtzehn Jahre damit verbracht hatte, hinter die Verschwörung zu kommen, die in jener Nacht nicht nur Nick Burkhardt beide Eltern, sondern auch sie ihre Mutter und den besten Freund gekostet hatte.  
Achtzehn Jahre auf der Suche nach Rache hatte die mageren Rest ihrer Familie aufgerieben bis schließlich nur noch Caroline, ihr Vater und sie am Leben waren. Caroline war nun tot, ihr Vater war seit mittlerweile mehr als einem Jahr Gefangener der Familie, deren Verbündete sie über Jahrhunderte hinweg gewesen waren. Und Natalie? Sie betrieb vermutlich das gefährlichste Spiel, das überhaupt jemand spielen konnte.  
Warum hatte sie letzten Winter nicht das in Nick Burkhardt gesehen, was sie gestern so deutlich hatte sehen können? Warum war sie nicht schon längst über den gleichen Nachnamen gestolpert?  
Weil sie zu beschäftigt gewesen war, Caroline zu verheiraten, ihren Vater irgendwie wieder aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien und ihren eigenen Weg zu verschleiern, gab sie zu während sie am Thresen vorbeiging zum hinteren Teil der Kneipe.  
Sie kratzte noch immer nur an der Oberfläche der Verschwörung, die die Burkhardts ihre Leben gekostet hatte. Sie wußte, es war vornehmlich um die Münzen gegangen damals. Jetzt allerdings verlangte es der Familie nach dem Schlüssel.  
Natalie unterdrückte mit Mühe einen Schauder, als sie sich an ihre begonnene Recherche über die anderen Schlüssel erinnerte, die sie letzte Nacht gestartet hatte.  
Irgendjemand versuchte sich an einem gewaltigen Umsturz, fast alle Hüter der Schlüssel waren tot oder verschwunden. Und das war etwas, was sie verhindern mußte.  
Als ihre Familie vor achthundert Jahren die Grimm zu den Hütern der Schlüssel machte, hatten ihre Vorfahren gleichzeitig den Schwur abgelegt, die Reliquien zu schützen. Niemals durfte ans Licht gelangen, was die Grimm damals aus Konstantinopel geholt hatten! Es war viel zu gefährlich für die Welt, für die gesamte Welt, nicht nur den Wesen-Teil von ihr. Darum war das Versteck geschaffen worden, darum die Schlüssel, darum war zugelassen worden, daß die Grimm auch für die anderen Familien zu arbeiten begannen oder sich später sogar mit dem Verrat verbündeten.  
Bisher war das Geheimnis relativ sicher gewesen. Die Grimm selbst hatten dafür gesorgt, daß die Geschichte um sie in Vergessenheit geriet, verschleiert wurde und niemand mehr wußte, wo dieses Versteck war.  
Natalie würde wesentlich tiefer graben müssen, aber sie wußte, im Gegensatz zur aufstrebenden Familie, wo sie die richtigen Hinweise zu suchen hatte, war es doch durch die Jahrhunderte die Aufgabe ihrer Familie gewesen, eben dieses gerade eintretende Szenario zu verhindern und zu bekämpfen.  
Am hintersten Tisch fand sie einen kleinen Langohren sitzen inmitten von Sportzeitungen, diversen Listen, einem altmodischen Telefon und einem Handy am Ohr.  
„Sauly?" fragte sie und beugte sich vor.  
Er hob einen Finger. „Einen Moment", sagte er, wandte sich dann wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu. „Ja, ich bin wieder da. Aber das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! 7/4? Wir reden hier von dem Kampf des Jahres, da erwarte ich schon ein wenig mehr!"  
Natalie richtete sich seufzend wieder auf und sah durch die dreckigen Fenster. Ein Hinterhof, der offnsichtlich auch als Biergarten genutzt wurde, sofern das Wetter mitspielte.  
„Jaja. Siehst du, geht doch!"  
Der Langohren war definitiv nicht an ihr und ihrer Sache interessiert.  
Na gut, dann erst freundlich, entschied Natalie und zog ihren Dienstausweis. Wenig dezent hielt sie diesen unter Saulys Nase, der daraufhin zurückzuckte und sie groß anstarrte. Natalie ließ ihre Augen morphen und lächelte.  
„Entschuldige mich bitte." Sauly klickte das Gespräch weg und lächelte schüchtern. „Das hier ist rein freundschaftlich", erklärte er eilig.  
Natalie steckte ihren Ausweis wieder ein. „Ich nicht an illegalen Sportwetten interessiert. Also ist mir das herzlich gleichgültig, was du sonst so anstellst."  
Der Langohren atmete sichtlich auf und lächelte nervös. „Vielleicht einen Tip? Absolut seriös gemeint."  
„Ich wette nicht." Natalie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich rittlinks darauf, das Kinn auf die Rückenlehne gestützt. „Ich brauche Informationen und mir wurde gesagt, ich könne mich an dich wenden."  
Sauly schluckte. „Geht's wieder um die … die ..."  
„Die Löwenspiele?" Natalie hob eine Braue. „Indirekt vielleicht. Ich suche einen Schmied. Jemanden, der sich mit der Reparatur althergebrachter Waffen auskennt. Ich weiß, hier muß es einen geben. Die sind überall, wo Löwenspiele stattfinden, sonst könnten die ja ihre Gladiatoren gar nicht ausrüsten."  
Sauly schluckte wieder. „Da sind … sind zwei", antwortete er. „Stehen in ständiger Konkurrenz."  
„Ich suche ein Dämonfeuer. Der andere ist mir egal", Natalie zückte ihren Notizblock und legte ihn aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch. „Adresse … und keine Warnung!"  
Sauly wurde blaß. „Aber ..."  
„Ich weiß, daß du die Adressen der Schmiede hast. Typen wie du horten alles Hintergrundmaterial, was sie kriegen können", fiel Natalie ihm kühl ins Wort. „Kann ja sein, daß sich ein Vorteil aus diesen Informationen ergibt, richtig?" Sie lächelte.  
Sauly nickte, griff nach ihrem Notizblock und begann, eine Adresse aufzuschreiben.  
„Und solltest du doch auf den hirnrissigen Gedanken kommen, das Dämonfeuer zu warnen, hab ich den Beweis, daß du mir die Adresse selbst gegeben hast. Du dürftest dann also selbst mit einem Besuch rechnen", fuhr Natalie fort.  
Sauly sah sie über seine Brille hinweg an. „Er würde mich töten!" keuchte er.  
„Das ist der Plan", lächelte Natalie zuckersüß und griff sich ihren Notizblock wieder. Dann stand sie auf und stellte den Stuhl zurück.  
Sauly atmete hörbar auf, als sie sich abwandte.  
„Oh!" machte Natalie und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Und sag deinen Löwenfreunden, sollten sie sich jemals wieder an Wesen vergreifen, die ihnen nicht zugeteilt werden, bekommen sie Besuch von mir. Und ich bin sicher, so sehr sie auch in ihren kleinen Gladiatorenspielchen aufgehen, sie wollen sich nicht mit Lindwürmern anlegen."  
Saulys fassungsloses, zu einem Langohren-morphenden Gesicht war einfach zu köstlich anzusehen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verließ Natalie die Kneipe wieder.

* * *

Nick seinerseits war auf dem Revier geblieben und ging noch einmal Stück für Stück alles durch in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, was sie vorher übersehen hatten. Dabei ging ihm die Sache mit dem Dämonfeuer nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Er mußte zugeben, er hatte kaum eine Ahnung, wieviele Wesen es eigentlich in Portland gab. Durch das Fiasko mit den Eisbibern ahnte er zumindest, daß es einige mehr waren, als er zunächst angenommen hatte, nachdem seine Grimmkräfte erwacht waren. Er hätte nie erwartet, eine ganze Gemeinde von Wesen irgendwo in der Nähe vorzufinden, doch dann war Bud in sein Leben gestolpert und dann waren er und Juliette von Eisbibern geradezu gestalket worden, bis es Nick schließlich reichte.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich die Lage mit den Eisbibern wieder entspannt, nachdem er ihnen geholfen hatte, die Häßlichen aus Portland zu vertreiben. Bud war sogar stolz darauf, ihn beim Vornamen nennen zu dürfen.  
Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf Nicks Lippen, als er sich an den älteren Eisbiber erinnerte. Bud war schon ein guter Mann, auf seine Art. Und irgendwie brachte er es fertig, daß Nick sich zumindest ein wenig wieder wie der Alte fühlte.  
Vielleicht sollte er Bud einmal auf ein Bier einladen, sobald er Furlong wieder los war? Könnte lustig werden …  
Der Gedanke an Bud brachte Nick dazu, an etwas anderes zu denken: Wesen im allgemeinen hatten andere Treffpunkte als Menschen. Und zwei dieser Treffpunkte kannte er: Die Large der Eisbiber, die ihm vermutlich wenig weiterhelfen würde in diesem Fall, aber dann war da noch … Rosalees Tee- und Kräuterladen!  
Warum hatte er nicht eher daran gedacht? Wenn dieses Dämonfeuer wirklich existierte, war die Chance recht hoch, daß es früher oder später einmal bei Rosalee aufgetaucht war, und wenn nicht bei ihr, dann bei ihrem Bruder.  
Nick holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und rief sein Adreßbuch auf. Schnell hatte er Rosalees Nummer gefunden, und tippte auf den entsprechenden Schnellwahl-Button.  
Nick seufzte, als das Mobiltelefon wählte.  
Er fühlte sich einsam, ohne Juliette, aber beinahe noch mehr ohne seine Wesen-Freunde Monroe und Rosalee. Nach der letzten Beinahe-Katastrophe hatte er für sich beschlossen, den beiden ein wenig Zeit zu lassen, gerade nachdem er bemerkt hatte, wie sehr Monroe doch an der Fuchsbau interessiert war. Vorher war ihm das nicht wirklich klar gewesen.  
Nick fühlte sich schuldig daran, daß Rosalee infiziert worden war, gleichgültig, wie schnell und einfach letztendlich die Heilung gewesen war. Hätte er diesem Parkarbeiter mehr Bedeutung beigemessen, ihn vielleicht sogar zur Untersuchung ins Krankenhaus geschickt, wäre es nie zu diesem Ausbruch von Fluvius Pestilenzia gekommen.  
„Ja?" meldete sich Rosalees Stimme.  
Nick riß sich aus seinen Gedanken und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Hey Rosalee, ich bins, Nick", antwortete er.  
„Wie geht's dir, Nick? Hab dich schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen", fragte Rosalee. Im Hintergrund konnte er Monroes Stimme hören.  
Also waren die beiden zusammen …  
Mit einem Schlag fühlte Nick sich noch einsamer als zuvor. Das Lächeln erlosch.  
„Monroe sagt, er habe sich Sorgen gemacht um dich", sagte Rosalee. „Hast du dich bei ihm auch nicht mehr gemeldet?"  
„Hatte ich vor. Aber … äh … ich war sozusagen beschäftigt", log Nick.  
„Oh!" machte Rosalee. „Wie geht's Juliette?"  
Der Dolch in seinem Herzen wurde einmal mehr gedreht.  
„Ihr geht's gut soweit. Sie kann sich nicht an mich erinnern, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Abgesehen davon … gut", antwortete er.  
„Das tut mir so leid, Nick!" Rosalees Stimme klang wirklich mitfühlend und er konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie sie vor ihm stand.  
Er wußte, auch sie gab sich einen Teil an der Schuld, hatte sie doch den Trank gebraut, der Juliette letztendlich aus dem Koma holte. Die letzten Male, wenn Nick auf Rosalee getroffen hatte, hatte diese Bücher gewälzt auf der Suche nach der Zutat, die sie offensichtlich übersehen hatte.  
Monroe war das pragmatischer. Für den Blutbad war klar, daß es von Anfang an Adalinds Plan gewesen war, Juliette von Nick zu trennen, nach Möglichkeit mit jeder Menge emotionaler Schmerzen für den Grimm, der das Hexenbiest in ihr zerstört hatte.  
Nick wußte nicht, wie oft er und Monroe mittlerweile darüber gesprochen hatten, jeder mit seinen eigenen Theorien, die im Laufe der Abende und der getrunkenen Biere immer abstruser wurden. Letztendlich war und blieb es das gleiche: Juliette erinnerte sich nicht an ihn, ein Zusammenleben fand quasi nicht statt und Nick vergrub sich mittlerweile immer tiefer in seinen beiden „Jobs", während er selbst bemerkte, daß er immer kaltblütiger wurde.  
„Wird sich irgendwie finden", murmelte Nick endlich und seufzte. „Ich … Hör zu, ich hab da eine Theorie bei meinem neuen Fall und ich dachte, vielleicht kannst du mir weiterhelfen. Du verkaufst doch als einzige wirksame Heilkräuter in der Umgebung."  
„Ein … Grimm- oder ein Cop-Fall?" fragte Rosalee.  
Nick holte tief Atem. „Könnte ein Grimm-Fall werden, bisher aber ist es ein Cop-Fall", antwortete er. „Eine Lindwurm ist vor zwei Nächten getötet worden nahe einem angesagten Club Downtown."  
„Davon hab ich gehört", antwortete Rosalee. „Die Arme! War sie wirklich ein Lindwurm? Ich dachte, die seien ausgestor... Moment."  
„Nick? Ein Lindwurm? Das ermordete Wesen war wirklich ein Lindwurm?"  
Offensichtlich hatte Monroe das Handy übernommen.  
Nick nickte. „Ja, ein Lindwurm." Er senkte unwillkürlich, wie immer, die Stimme, als er die Rasse des Wesens erwähnte. Es fehlte ihm noch, daß er im Revier für verrückt erklärt wurde.  
„Kumpel, Lindwürmer sind so selten, daß ..."  
„Sie ist schon hier", fiel Nick seinem Freund ins Wort, wohl wissend, worauf Monroe hinaus wollte. „Und ich will sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden."  
„Oh Mann! Paß auf dich auf, Kumpel. Ich beneide dich … irgendwie … oder doch nicht. Ich meine, sie sind so verdammt rar geworden und ..."  
„Monroe!" Nick seufzte wieder. „Entschuldige. Könntest du das Handy bitte an Rosalee zurückgeben?"  
„Ja, klar. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, daß ich denke. Du solltest aufpassen. Ich meine, du hast sie ja das letzte Mal erlebt. Keine Ahnung, was sie dieses Mal aufbieten wird."  
Nick verzog das Gesicht. „Schon klar. Dank dir für die Warnung."  
„Man sieht sich. Komm mal wieder vorbei, ja?"  
Wie gern er das tun würde!  
Nick fühlte, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnüren wollte. Er vermißte die Abende mit Monroe beinahe ebenso sehr wie die Vertrautheit mit Juliette. Erst jetzt, da er mehr oder weniger alle Brücken zumindest hochgezogen hatte, ging ihm auf, wie sehr er andere doch brauchte, auch um sich selbst besser zu fühlen.  
„Nick? Was gibt's? Wie kann ich helfen?" meldete sich jetzt Rosalee wieder.  
Der Grimm klopfte mit einem Stift auf seine Schreibunterlage und legte sich die Worte zurecht. „Es sieht aus, als würde der Mörder altertümliche Waffen bevorzugen. Das Wesen wurde mit einem Schwert getötet, ein anderes letzte Nacht mit einer Armbrust angegriffen", erklärte er ruhig. „Das sind Waffen, die spezielle Pflege brauchen. Zudem haben wir beim letzten Opfer Hinweise gefunden, daß da ein Dämonfeuer irgendwie mit im Spiel ist."  
„Verstehe", sagte Rosalee nachdenklich. „Aber wie kann ich da helfen?"  
Nick atmete tief ein. „Ich denke, der Mörder braucht einen Schmied, einen … einen speziellen Schmied, wenn du verstehst."  
„Einen Wesen-Waffenschmied meinst du", kommentierte Monroe und zeigte Nick damit, daß Rosalee ihn auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatte.  
Nick nickte wieder. „Genau. Und, meine Erfahrung mit Schmieden sind zwar nicht so reich bewandert, aber ich weiß doch, daß Metallbearbeitung zu schmerzhaften Verletzungen führen kann. Die Frage ist, gibt es spezielle Kräuter gegen Verbrennungen und -ätzungen, die du hast und die du vielleicht in letzter Zeit gehäuft verkauft hast?"  
„Ich habe einen Stammkunden", antwortete Rosalee ruhig. „Und ja, er ist ein Dämonfeuer und er ist Schmied. Ob Waffenschmied, weiß ich nicht. Aber er beschlägt die Pferde mehrerer Reithöfe in der Umgebung. Ist es das, wonach du suchst?"  
Nick seufzte erleichtert. „Kann sein", antwortete er. „Hast du seine Adresse?"  
„Ich such sie dir raus, Moment."  
Stille folgte, bis Monroe sich wieder meldete:  
„Hey Kumpel, du klingst nicht gut. Bist du sicher, daß alles in Ordnung ist?"  
Nick lächelte halb. Es tat so gut, endlich wieder mit seinem Wesen-Freund reden zu können. „Wird schon", antwortete er. „Wir haben jetzt eine offizielle Verfahndung laufen nach Adalind. Zwar nicht wegen Juliette, aber wegen des Mordes an ihrer Mutter."  
„Den Mord, von dem du denkst, deine Mutter hat ihn begangen", kommentierte Monroe trocken.  
Wenn er doch nicht so einfach zu lesen wäre für jemand, der ihn so gut kannte wie der Blutbad!  
„Das war ein Unfall", entgegnete Nick.  
„Lassen wir das jetzt. Aber es ist gut, daß ihr nach Adalind sucht", sagte Monroe. „Nur schade, daß uns Majique entwischt ist. Obwohl Rosie meint, sie hätte nichts mehr herausfinden können, vielleicht war da doch mehr."  
Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht …  
„Hey, wie wärs? Komm doch heute abend vorbei? Wir könnten mal wieder ein bißchen quatschen und … ich hab neues Bier, das du wirklich probieren solltest."  
Nick gluckste unterdrückt.  
Wie gern würde er sich wieder mit Monroe treffen!  
„Die Sache mit Hank geht okay für dich?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Darüber muß Hank wohl eher wegkommen also ich, oder?" entgegnete Monroe. „Also?"  
Das Angebot war zu verführerisch …  
„Okay, ich komme nach dem Dienst", entschied Nick endlich.  
„Prima! Ich mach uns ne Kleinigkeit zu essen. Was einfaches."  
„Klingt verlockend!"  
„Nick?" meldete sich Rosalee wieder. „Ich habe die Adresse. Hast du etwas zu schreiben?"  
In diesem Moment sah Nick, wie Natalie wieder ins Revier zurückkehrte. Seine Laune verdüsterte sich schlagartig wieder.  
„Schieß los!" sagte er und notierte sich die Adresse.  
Natalie kam heran, blieb an seiner Seite stehen, während er seinen Anruf schneller beendete, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.  
„Was?" fragte er dann, während er sein Handy zur Seite legte.  
Natalie zog einen Notizblock aus ihrer Jackentasche und schlug eine Seite auf. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir beide die gleiche Information auf unterschiedlichen Wegen erhalten", kommentierte sie und legte den Block neben den seinen auf die Arbeitsfläche.  
Nick verglich beide Adressen, blickte dann auf. „Dann sollte wirklich was dran sein", sagte er und stand auf. „Ich sag dem Captain Bescheid, dann können wir fahren."  
Natalie nickte lächelnd. „Gern."


	8. Die Befragung

Natalie folgte Nick die wenigen Stufen hinauf zur vorderen Veranda des Hauses ihres möglicherweise Verdächtigen.  
Sie wußte selbst nicht so genau, was sie zu erwarten hatte. Dämonfeuer, das konnte gefährlich werden, je nachdem, wie reizbar dieses Exemplar sein würde. Zudem hatte sie einen Grimm bei sich, was die Sache nicht einfacher machte.  
Dämonfeuer und Grimm war eine Geschichte für sich. Zwar gingen Dämonfeuer nicht sofort auf Grimm los, wie es Reaper am liebsten taten, aber sie hatten diesen verqueren Stolz, der sie geradezu dazu zwang, sich mit Grimm zu messen. So eine Drachen vs. Ritter-Sache, vermutete Natalie. Da es heutzutage eben keine Ritter mehr gab, mußten in der Regel Grimm herhalten.  
Ihr wurde mulmig, als sie daran dachte. Ein falsches Wort und Nick Burkhardt wäre gut durchgeröstet. Wenn dieses Dämonfeuer sich reizen ließ, hieß das.  
Nick klopfte an die Tür, gerade als Natalie eine Entscheidung traf und sich neben ihn stellte, ihren Ausweis aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke kramend.  
Nichts rührte sich.  
Natalie drehte sich zur Einfahrt um, in der ein Pickup stand, die Ladefläche mit einer Plane verdeckt. Doch die Formen unter dieser Plane sagten sehr deutlich, daß dieses Dämonfeuer, Miles Emmerich mit Namen, sein Arbeitswerkzeug aufgeladen hatte. Weit konnte er also nicht sein.  
Nick seufzte und klopfte nochmals, eindringlicher jetzt. „Mister Emmerich? Portland PD, bitte öffnen Sie!" sagte er mit eindringlicher Stimme.  
Das haßte Natalie, dieses Warten. Auch als staatliche Polizistin waren ihr in der Regel die Hände gebunden, zumindest tagsüber im regulären Dienst. Die Eingreiftruppe, die sie bis zu dem Fiasko um die kleine Madeleine geleitet hatte, war da eine andere Sache gewesen – nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, verstand sich.  
„Ist jemand da?" fragte sie, als Nick zum dritten Mal klopfte.  
Der Grimm beugte sich vor und versuchte durch das Milchglas-Fenster der Fronttür zu sehen. „Könnte sein. Irgendetwas jedenfalls bewegt sich da drinnen", antwortete er, klopfte erneut. „Mister Emmerich, hier ist die Polizei. Detective Burkhardt von der Portland PD. Öffnen Sie die Tür!"  
Natalie klopfte mit ihrem Ausweis auf die Fingerknöchel ihrer anderen Hand. „Soll ichs mal versuchen?" erbot sie sich, gerade als sich der Schlüssel von innen drehte.  
Nick warf ihr einen triumphierenden Blick zu, richtete sich dann auf und schob das Hemd in die Hose zurück, daß der Blick auf seine Marke freilag.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann erschien. Groß, kräftig, kleine Augen in einem breiten Gesicht. Den Schädel rasiert, doch die Haare wieder wachsend. Natalie hob beeindruckt die Brauen, als er sich von innen gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und sie die nicht gerade kleinen Muskeln seiner Oberarme bestaunen durfte. Nick schien unbeeindruckt, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah unverwandt zu dem Mann hinauf, der sogar noch größer als Sean sein dürfte.  
„Mister Emmerich?" fragte der Grimm.  
„Was will die Polizei von mir?" fragte der im tiefen Baß.  
„FBI, Special Agent Furlong", mischte Natalie sich jetzt ein und drängte dichter an Nicks Seite. „Mister Emmerich, wir hätten da einige Fragen wegen Ihres … Zweitjobs."  
Sie spürte Nicks verärgerten Blick auf sich, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm spürte sie etwas. Dieses Dämonfeuer da vor ihnen war bereit Feuer zu spucken. Und wenn es soweit kommen sollte, war Nick Burkhardt Toast. Etwas, was sie nicht erleben wollte.  
Also ließ sie das Wogen ein Stückweit zu, weit genug, daß er sehen konnte, was sie war.  
Emmerich richtete sich wieder auf und starrte sie an. „Das FBI?" fragte er entgeistert, während seine eigene Woge einsetzte.  
Natalie drängte Nick zur Seite. „Ganz genau. Es geht um eine Serie von Morden, der letzte hier in Portland", antwortete sie.  
Nick schoß einen wütenden Blick auf sie ab, sie sah es aus dem Augenwinkel. Aber besser er war wütend als daß das Dämonfeuer auf ihn aufmerksam werden würde. So wie er jetzt stand, war vielleicht noch eine Schulter von ihm zu sehen, auf keinen Fall aber sein Gesicht. Und das war es, was Wesen erkennen mußten.  
„Dieses Mädchen vor zwei Tagen? Das war ein Serienkiller?" Emmerich riß die Augen auf und morphte zurück.  
„Können wir vielleicht drinnen weitersprechen?" erkundigte Natalie sich.  
„Ja, klar, kommen Sie rein." Emmerich trat zurück und ließ die Tür aufschwingen.  
Nick hob ein Bein, gerade als Natalie sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich ihm in den Weg stellte auf diese Weise.  
„Detective, ich möchte, daß Sie sich etwas auf dem Grundstück umsehen. Danke", befahl sie ihm, betrat das Haus und schloß die Tür vor seiner Nase, noch einen letzten Blick auf seine großen, grün-blauen Augen erhaschend, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Wut anstarrten.  
Natalie atmete hörbar auf, als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
Gut, Nick Burkhardt war in Sicherheit. Sie konnte mit der Situation umgehen, damit dürfte dann alles erledigt sein.  
„Sie wissen von den … Spielen?" wandte Emmerich sich an sie, als sie ihm in das Wohnzimmer folgte. Er drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist Ihr Kollege?"  
„Der Detective hat mich nur hergefahren", erklärte Natalie schnell und lächelte. „Ich kenne mich in Portland nicht aus."  
Emmerich nickte. „Einen Kaffee? Tee?" fragte er dann.  
Natalie nahm auf einem großen, tiefen Sessel Platz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke", sie lächelte zu dem Dämonfeuer hoch und lehnte sich zurück, sich unweigerlich fragend, wie sie je wieder aufstehen sollte. „Und ja, ICH weiß von den Spielen. Der Detective … ist nicht so ganz im Bilde."  
Emmerich nickte. „Dann ist er eine Kehrseite? Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf dem, ebenso riesigen, Sofa nieder. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete einen alten Bildröhren-Fernseher aus, ehe er sich zurücklehnte. „Ich habe doch keine Schwierigkeiten wegen der Spiele, oder? Ich meine, mir wurde versichert, alles sei legal … in unserem Sinne."  
Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht nicht um die Löwenspiele. Ich denke, nach der Neubesetzung des Rudels dürften die Schwierigkeiten des letzten Jahres der Vergangenheit angehören. Und selbst wenn … solange Sie nichts darüber wissen … Sie wissen doch nichts über neue Entführungsfälle, oder?"  
Emmerich schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber weiß ich gar nichts. Ich war letztes Jahr noch nicht hier, sondern kam mit dem neuen Rudel von Texas herüber."  
Natalie lächelte. „Das ist gut."

* * *

Nicks Lippen waren einmal mehr vor Wut zusammengekniffen, als er vor der geschlossenen Tür stand.  
Dieses Weibstück trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn! Wenn das noch lange so weiterging, würde er sie wirklich noch einen Kopf kleiner machen, schwor er sich.  
„Verdammter Lindwurm!" knurrte er und wandte sich ab.  
Sie wollte, daß er sich das Grundstück ansah. Gut, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, einmal mehr ausgeschlossen zu werden, er würde ihr den Gefallen tun. Aber wehe, sie ging hinterher zu Renard und beschwerte sich.  
Nick trat von der Veranda wieder herunter und folgte einem grob gepflasterten Weg zur Einfahrt, in der der Pickup stand. Als er um das Haus herumkam bemerkte er die Garage, die ein Stück nach hinten versetzt halb hinter dem Haupthaus gebaut worden war und stutzte.  
Warum sollte Emmerich seinen Wagen mit seinem nicht gerade billigen Werkzeug draußen stehen lassen, wenn er doch eine Garage hatte?  
Vielleicht war die Garage voll?  
Nick beschloß, sich das ganze einmal näher anzusehen und marschierte den Weg zum Nebengebäude hinauf.  
Die Garage selbst war verschlossen, aber er konnte durch gleich durch mehrere Fenster in das Innere sehen.  
Ein grauer Impala Negra stand darin, ansonsten war die Garage leer.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn, versuchte dann einen Blick auf das Nummernschild des Wagens zu erhaschen, während er sein Handy aus der Tasche kramte. Mittels Schnellwahltaste rief er die Kollegen von der Verkehrsüberwachung an und stutzte.  
Das Nummernschild war aus New York – einmal mehr!  
„Ja?"  
Nick reckte den Hals und sagte: „Hey, Burkhardt hier. Könnt ihr für mich ein Nummernschild überprüfen?"  
„Nick, hey. Wie siehts aus?" sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende. „Und klar. Wie lautet die Nummer?"  
Nick gab sie durch.

* * *

Natalie legte den mitgebrachten Bolzen ihrer Dopplerbrust auf den Tisch zwischen sich und Emmerich.  
„Schon mal gesehen?" fragte sie.  
Der Dämonfeuer beugte sich vor und griff nach dem Bolzen. „Gut verarbeitet", merkte er an und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. „Üblicherweise sind sie doch hohl, oder?" fragte er schließlich und legte das Geschoß zurück.  
Natalie nickte. „Üblicherweise. Kommt drauf an, was man treffen möchte", antwortete sie.  
Emmerich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, ich sehe so einen Bolzen das erste Mal", gab er zu. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie damit enttäusche."  
Natalie nickte wieder, steckte den Bolzen ein und holte statt dessen ein Foto hervor. „Wie stehts damit?" fragte sie und legte dieses nun auf den Tisch.  
Wieder griff Emmerich danach, dann aber, nach einem ersten Blick, ließ er das Foto fallen als habe er sich verbrannt.  
„Dachte ich mir." Natalie sah den Dämonfeuer offen an. „Sie wollen keinen Ärger, Emmerich, ich will den Mörder meiner Cousine dingfest machen. Einfache Rechnung, denken Sie nicht?"  
Der Schmied leckte sich die Lippen. „Ich … ich kann nicht", flüsterte er.  
Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Besser wäre es, wenn Sie könnten. Ich könnte Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen, ich hoffe, Sie wissen das."  
Emmerich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie verstehen nicht, Agent. Das hier …" Er schob das Foto zurück in ihre Richtung.  
„Ja?" Natalie hob die Brauen. „Klären Sie mich auf, bitte."  
Emmerich biß sich auf die Lippen und rutschte sichtlich nervös auf dem Sofa herum. „Hören Sie, Agent Furlong, was mit ihrer Cousine passiert ist tut mir wirklich leid, aber … das hier … das ist …" Er seufzte. „Ich kann nicht!"  
„Dann erklären Sie mir warum. Geben Sie mir irgendetwas, mit dem ich arbeiten kann und Sie sind aus der Sache raus", schlug Natalie vor. „Ich will Ihnen nicht ans Bein pinkeln, aber ich werde es tun, wenn es sein muß."  
Emmerich schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

* * *

Nick war mittlerweile im Garten, während er auf den Rückruf wegen des Nummernschildes wartete.  
Der Garten war ungepflegt, allerdings bemühte sich wohl jemand, ihn nicht zu sehr verkommen zu lassen. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende fand Nick einen Brandplatz, typisch für Dämonfeuer nach allem, was er mit Arial Eberhardt erlebt hatte. Er hockte sich hin, als er etwas zwischen den Grasstengeln schimmern sah.  
Lipide, ölige Lipide.  
Damit wäre der Beweis erbracht, Emmerich war ein Dämonfeuer.  
Nick erhob sich seufzend wieder und sah zum Haus. Überrascht hob er die Brauen, als er Furlong sah, die sich offensichtlich mit jemandem unterhielt, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Sofa saß. Anhand des stoppeligen Schädels war Nick davon überzeugt, daß es Emmerich war.  
Stirnrunzelnd lehnte der Grimm sich gegen den hohen Gartenzaun. Von seinem Standort aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf das rückwärtige Haus und konnte die beiden beobachten. Und da es nichts mehr zu tun gab … Nick kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete und beobachtete.

* * *

Natalie verstand nicht.  
Sie konnte nicht weitergehen, ohne wirklich körperliche Gewalt anwenden zu müssen, was sie zu vermeiden suchte. Sie würde Ärger mit Sean bekommen, würde einer der Schmiede der Löwenspiele ausfallen. Und eigentlich hatte sie mit genug Verstand bei Emmerich gerechnet, daß der erkennen würde, wann er seinen Mund aufzumachen hatte und wann nicht.  
Offensichtlich hatte sie sich da geirrt …  
„Ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich denke, Sie wissen, wie private Fehden gehandhabt werden. Ich will Sie in meine nicht mit hineinziehen", erklärte sie.  
Emmerich schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ..." Seine Augen glitten hinüber zu einer der beiden Türen, eine führte zurück zum Eingangsbereich des Hauses, die andere aber …  
Und da hörte Natalie das Husten und richtete sich unwillkürlich auf.

* * *

Nicks iPhone klingelte. Er nahm es aus der Tasche und akzeptierte den Ruf grinsend.  
„Das ging schnell", sagte er und lauschte. Doch nicht sehr konzentriert, wurde er doch auf etwas anderes aufmerksam.  
Nicks Augen weiteten sich, als er die dritte Gestalt sah und selbst durch die Scheiben das rauhe, tiefe Husten hörte.

* * *

Emmerich erhob sich. „Es tut mir leid, ehrlich", sagte er mit tiefem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Aber … diese Sache geht Sie nichts an, Special Agent."  
Natalie richtete sich auf. „Was … ?" Da sah sie das zweite Wesen durch die nicht kontrollierte Tür kommen, voll gemorpht in seine Dämenfeuer-Form.  
Natalie erbleichte. „Tut das nicht!" sagte sie und hob die Hand.  
Emmerich verließ den Raum. „Tut mir leid", wehte seine Stimme ihm nach.  
Das zweite Dämonfeuer hustete erneut.  
Natalie wich einen Schritt zurück. „Tun Sie das nicht", wiederholte sie und zog ihre Waffe.  
Und im nächsten Moment zerbarst das Panoramafenster in den Garten hinaus und Natalie wurde zu Boden gerissen, während eine Flammenhölle über ihr zu tosen begann.

* * *

Nick sah, wie der Schmied Emmerich das Zimmer verließ, das zweite Dämonfeuer allerdings keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen. Eher das Gegenteil.  
Natalie erhob sich. Er sah, wie ihre Lippen sich bewegten, sah die beschwichtigende Geste, die sie machte, doch er sah auch, daß das nichts bringen würde.  
Das zweite Dämonfeuer machte sich bereit, Feuer zu speien.  
Nick kann kein Halten mehr. Er nahm Anlauf und … sprang durch das Panoramafenster in das Innere des Hauses. Umgeben von Scherben und Lipiden packte er Natalie und riß sie mit sich zu Boden, während er fühlte, wie über ihm das Feuer anschwoll.  
Die Lindwurm kämpfte gegen ihn an.  
„Ich will Ihr Leben retten, verdammt!" brüllte Nick zu ihr nieder.  
Ihr Gesicht morphte zu dem einer goldenen Schlange. In ihrer Wesenform hatte sie viel mehr Kraft und brachte es fertig, ihn von sich zu stoßen, nur um sich dann auf ihn zu rollen und niederzudrücken.  
Eine Flammenwand walzte auf sie zu. Nick sah es erst jetzt, da er auf dem Rücken lag, und riß vor Entsetzen die Augen weit auf.  
„Schieß! Schieß endlich!" schrie sie ihn an.  
Und Nick griff nach seiner Waffe, zielte grob auf den dunklen Schatten hinter den Flammen und drückte ab.  
Und Natalie über ihm begann zu brüllen vor Schmerz, als die Flammen sie erreichten …


	9. Ernüchterung

Als Sean Renard die Szenerie betrat glaubte er sich im ersten Moment an den Ort eines Bombenanschlages hinversetzt. Das Haus, in dem der Schmied Miles Emmerich gewohnt hatte, war so gut wie abgebrannt. Letzte, schwelende Trümmer standen da wie mahnende Finger zwischen all dem Rauch. Auch die an das Gebäude angrenzende Garage hatte gebrannt, allerdings hatte man sie wohl noch retten können,ehe der Schaden zu schlimm wurde. Im Inneren des seines Daches Verlust gegangenen Nebengebäudes erkannte er einen Wagen, der wie ein verkohltes Musclecar aussah.  
Feuerwehrleute waren damit beschäftigt, ihre Gerätschaften wieder einzusammeln, während der polizeieigene Brandermittler bereits in Sicherheitszeug durch die Trümmer stapfte und sich Notizen machte. Die Helfer der Gerichtsmedizin waren gerade damit beschäftigt, eine Leiche aus den Trümmern zu holen, die Sanitäter ihrerseits standen als stille Beobachter bei ihren Einsatzfahrzeugen.  
Sean seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er verstand immer noch nicht so ganz, was hier eigentlich passiert war. Eigentlich waren Natalie Furlong und Nick Burkhardt doch nur hier gewesen, um einen möglichen Zeugen zu befragen. Statt dessen aber …  
Sean drehte sich um und sah auf seinen Detective nieder, der mit müden Augen die Szenerie betrachtete. „Was ist hier passiert, sagten Sie, Nick?" fragte er.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüßte. Plötzlich stand alles in Flammen", antwortete er. In seinen großen Augen stand noch immer der Schock, den er in der letzten Stunde erlitten hatte. Wenn es denn ein Schock war.  
Sean warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zu den arbeitslosen Sanitätern hinüber.  
Was auch immer in Nick Burkhardt vorging, es war offensichtlich nichts, was diese diagnostizieren wollten oder konnten. Sean hoffte auf letzteres. Ein traumatisierte Grimm war wirklich das allerletzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.  
„Der Tote ist demnach Emmerich?" fragte er. „Und Sie haben ihn erschossen?"  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick immer noch auf die Trümmer gerichtet, und hustete. „Emmerich ist geflohen", erklärte er heiser. „Sein … sein Hausgast war es, der das Haus in Brand steckte und uns zu töten versuchte."  
„Haben wir einen Namen?" bohrte Sean weiter.  
„Ich fürchte nicht, Sir." Nick blickte endlich auf und unterdrückte ein weiteres Husten.  
In seinen Augen war Verwirrung und Unglauben zu lesen. Dabei sollte er doch eigentlich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein, daß Unglaubliches um ihn herum passierte. Immerhin wies Sean ihm jetzt schon seit Jahren die Wesen-Fälle zu, damit er eben abstumpfte.  
Was war da noch passiert?  
„Aber der Wagen … das Autowrack in der Garage … was mal eine Garage gewesen ist, meine ich", Nick rieb sich über das Gesicht und verschmierte auf diese Weise noch mehr Ruß und Staub darauf. „der Wagen wurde vor einer Woche als gestohlen gemeldet in New York … am Containerhafen."  
„Verstehe ..."  
Also nicht der gesuchte Collector-Killer, sondern irgendjemand anderes, vermutlich ein illegaler Wesen-Einwanderer.  
„Hat Emmerich irgendetwas zu sagen gehabt, ehe er floh?" fragte Sean weiter.  
Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht", gab er zu. „Ich war draußen. Agent Furlong war allein im Haus."  
Sean runzelte unwillig die Stirn.  
„Sie wollte es so", fuhr Nick eilig fort, nachdem er offensichtlich den Unwillen seines Vorgesetzten bemerkt hatte. „Und ich hielt es für richtig, daß wir uns trennten und einer das Grundstück überwachte." Und wieder hustete der Grimm.  
Sean stutzte. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne! Bisher hätte Nick alles getan, um seine Zwangspartnerin wieder loszuwerden. Und ein solches Versagen hätte eigentlich dazu geführt, Natalie sehr schnell und sehr gründlich nach Washington DC zurückzubefördern. Und ausgerechnet eine solche Chance ließ Nick sich entgehen?  
„Dann werde ich wohl warten müssen auf einen Bericht, bis die Ärzte ihr Okay gegeben haben." Lieber wäre es ihm gewesen, sofort Antworten zu erhalten. Aber offensichtlich … Sean kniff unwillig die Lippen aufeinander.  
„Tut mir leid. Wir dachten, es sei vielleicht besser, wenn einer von uns draußen blieb", erklärte Nick und hustete.  
Wers glaubte …  
Einer der arbeitslosen Sanitäter kam zu ihnen herüber und gab Nick eine Plastikflasche Wasser, die der junge Grimm dankbar annahm.  
„Ich denke, Sie sollten sich ebenfalls durchchecken lassen, Nick", schlug Sean vor, nachdem er beobachtete, wie der Grimm einen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm. „Jordan kann mir Bericht erstatten." Er nickte zu den Trümmern hinüber, in denen noch immer der Brandermittler seiner Arbeit nachging.  
Nick sah wieder mit versteinerter Miene aber geradezu schreienden Augen zu der Brandruine, nickte dann. „Danke, Sir", murmelte er und trottete zu seinem Truck hinüber.  
Was war da zwischen den beiden passiert, daß der Grimm plötzlich so aus dem Gleichgewicht schien?  
Sean wußte es nicht, und er wußte nicht, ob er tatsächlich darüber Bescheid wissen wollte. Seufzend winkte er Jordan herbei, als der sich kurz umdrehte und hoffte, daß sie schnell eine plausible Erklärung finden würden.

* * *

Als Nick sich seinem Wagen näherte hörte er bereits das keuchende bis bellende Husten von der der Straße abgewandten Seite und trat um den Truck herum.  
Natalie Furlong saß in der Türöffnung und versuchte gerade wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als Nick um die geöffnete Tür herumtrat und dann stehen blieb, sich mit beiden Armen auf sein Auto stützend.  
„Geht's wieder?" fragte er besorgt und hielt ihr eine zweite Flasche Wasser hin, die sie nur zu gern annahm.  
Sie sah schlimm aus, mußte er zugeben, hatte sie doch einiges mehr aushalten müssen als er. Nick hatte ihr seine Ersatzjacke gegeben, die er immer auf dem Rücksitz des Trucks liegen hatte für alle Fälle. Ihre eigene Kleidung … nun, die neue Bluse würde definitiv keinen zweiten Auftritt mehr erhalten und auch die dünne Windjacke, die sie getragen hatte, hatte den Angriff des Dämonfeuers nicht überlebt. Ihr Gesicht war voller Ruß, deutliche Spuren hatten sich in ihre Wangen gegraben. Nick war sich nicht sicher ob von Tränen oder vom Löschwasser.  
Er selbst dagegen hatte nur eine, wenn auch schmerzhafte Verbrennung an der linken Hand davongetragen. Er vermutete stark, daß das passiert war, als er versucht hatte, ihren Kopf runterzudrücken.  
„Danke", sagte sie endlich, nachdem sie die Flasche wieder abgesetzt hatte.  
Nick nickte mitfühlend. „Könnten Sie …" Er stockte, zögerte einen Moment, dann entschied er sich und setzte neu an: „Kannst du mir erklären, was da passiert ist?"  
Natalie blickte auf, einen amüsierten Zug um die Mundwinkel. Dann begann sie zu nicken. „Lindwürmer und Dämonfeuer haben die gleichen Vorfahren", antwortete sie. „Das bedeutet nicht, ich bin feuerfest, aber ich halte mehr aus als Menschen, wenn ich woge."  
Nick hob die Brauen. „Wow!" machte er beeindruckt. „Beim nächsten Dämonfeuer sollte ich dann wohl vorher anrufen, oder?"  
Natalie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Reste ihres vormals langen Haares und seufzte. „Hätte er direkt auf uns gezielt, wären wir beide verbrannt", erklärte sie und betrachtete mit trauriger Miene die dicke Strähne, die sie gerade selbst aus den Resten ihres Kopfhaares gezogen hatte. „Und leider wirkt der Schuppenpanzer nur für die Haut, weder für Kleidung noch Haar", gab sie dann schließlich zu und ließ die Strähne fallen.  
Nick mußte jetzt doch schmunzeln, fühlte allerdings wieder das bekannte Kratzen im Hals und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. „Und warum sollte Renard nicht wissen, daß du unverletzt bist? Ich meine … irgendeine Erklärung wäre uns schon eingefallen."  
Ein weiterer amüsierter Blick traf ihn, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wir müssen reden … ungestört", sagte sie dann. „Ich denke, da gibt es einigen Nachholbedarf zwischen uns."  
Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht ..."  
„Ich meine, sowohl den Fall betreffend wie auch … uns", erklärte sie zögernd.  
Nick hob die Brauen. „Uns?" fragte er. „Ich wußte nicht einmal, daß es ein Uns gibt. Ich mag mich allerdings irren."  
Natalie verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Es gibt ein Uns."  
Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Mein Partner ist Hank", entgegnete er dann.  
„Ich sprach nicht von Partnern. Obwohl … wäre überlegenswert ..." Natalie blickte auf, wieder diesen amüsierten Zug um die Augen.  
„Ganz sicher nicht", entgegnete Nick sofort, zögerte dann aber und zog die Schultern hoch. Er warf einen Blick auf die Brandruine und sah dort noch immer Renard mit Jordan diskutieren. Der Brandexperte würde einer weiteren harten Zeit entgegensehen …  
„Ich ..."  
Ihre Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nick senkte den Kopf und sah sie wieder an. „Ja?" fragte er.  
Sie seufzte. „Ich denke ..." Sie zog die Schultern hoch und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und rieb sich die Schulter.  
„Soll ich einen der Sanitäter rüberrufen?" fragte Nick besorgt.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Danke fürs Lebenretten", sagte sie dann endlich und blickte auf.  
Nick begann zu grinsen. „Kann ich nur zurückgeben", antwortete er. „Ehrlich gesagt, das ist erst das zweite Mal, daß ein Wesen mich retten wollte."  
„Nicht nur ein Wesen. Ein Lindwurm", erklärte sie und hob stolz das Kinn.  
„Ja, ein Lindwurm ..." Innerlich verdrehte Nick einmal mehr die Augen.  
Diese Frau hatte ein Ego so groß wie ganz Portland! Eigentlich sollte er genervt sein von ihr. Aber … im Moment war er viel zu … ja, was?  
Nick wußte es nicht. Nicht genau. Er fühlte sich so lebendig wie seit langem nicht mehr. Er wußte, daß waren die Auswirkungen des Adrenalins, dennoch aber … Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, verdammt! Die gleiche Natalie Furlong, die ihn vor einem knappen halben Jahr hatte in einem heruntergekommenen Lagerhaus hatte verbluten lassen wollen hatte ihm jetzt das Leben gerettet. Wie paßte das zusammen? Warum kannte sie Informationen, an die eigentlich niemand gelangen durfte, Dinge, die niemand wissen konnte, abgesehen von seinen Eltern und ihm?  
Das ganze ergab immer weniger Sinn für Nick. Oder doch zuviel? Immerhin wußte er, wohin es führte, folgte er dem Gedankengang. Und er wollte nicht in diese Richtung gehen!  
„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Natalie besorgt.  
Nick ballte kurz die Linke zur Faust. Die Verbrennung tat genau das, sie brannte.  
Es war verstörend. Eine Sache, wenn Monroe und er sich gegenseitig ihre Leben retteten. Immerhin war Monroe in seinen Augen etwas wie ein Aushilfs-Wesen-Polizist gewesen, allerdings ohne Marke. Sie beide waren Partner, und Partner retteten sich gegenseitig ihre Leben, zumal wenn sie gute Freunde waren, so wie Monroe und er es gewesen waren.  
Nick schnürte sich einmal mehr die Kehle zu. Monroe fehlte ihm!  
„Mir geht's gut", antwortete er rauh und blinzelte. „Aber … worüber sollten wir reden?"  
Natalie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen den seitlichen Türrahmen. „Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich?" fragte sie dann. Enttäuschung war unter der Rußschicht auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.  
Nick zögerte.  
Ihre Augen. Jetzt, da sie aus der Rußschicht wirklich hervorstachen und das lange Haar größtenteils verschwunden war …  
Zögernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich … bin mir nicht sicher ..." antwortete er zögernd.  
Sie kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Okay, ich brauche einen Friseur, eine Dusche und neue Klamotten", sagte sie dann schließlich. „Und dann einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört reden können."  
Nick biß sich auf die Unterlippe. „Über was?" fragte er dann schließlich. „Ich meine, es gibt viel zu reden, aber ..." Er stockte, als ein weiterer Blick aus ihren Augen ihn traf. Unwillkürlich trat er einen halben Schritt zurück, als wieder das Traumgesichte der letzten Nacht vor ihm erscheinen wollte.  
Tante Lee beugte sich über ihn.  
„Das ist nicht möglich!" entfuhr es ihm endlich.  
Natalie nickte. „Doch, ist es", antwortete sie, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen. „Es tut mir leid, kleiner Prinz."  
Nick runzelte verzweifelt die Stirn. „Tante Lee?"  
Natalie nickte nur stumm.


	10. Die Wahrheit

Monroe öffnete die Tür und … erstarrte, als er ausgerechnet SIE davor stehen sah, an Nicks Seite.  
„Hey!" begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Schulterzucken. Irgendwie … sie roch nach Rauch, ebenso wie der Grimm. Gleichzeitig aber auch frisch gewaschen. Und … war ihr Haar nicht letztes Jahr lang gewesen?  
„Ich wußte nicht, wo wir sonst wirklich ungestört reden könnten. Außerdem … ich hätte gern jemanden dabei", erklärte Nick ihm, während Natalie sich an ihm vorbeidrängte und sein Haus betrat. Ein Lindwurm!  
Monroe war einiges gewohnt von seinem ungewöhnlichen Freund, und er wußte, eigentlich sollte er sich wirklich über nichts mehr wundern, aber … ein Lindwurm?  
„Könntest du mir das bitte näher erklären?" zischte er, sich seinem Freund entgegenstellend. „Ich dachte, du wolltest sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden und dich nicht mit ihr verbrüdern?"  
„Es ist … kompliziert, okay? Deshalb und weil du dich wesentlich besser auskennst." Nick verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann sie nicht mit zum Trailer nehmen … noch nicht!"  
„Noch nicht? Noch nicht? Was soll das denn heißen?" Monroe funkelte seinen kleineren Freund an. „Aber in meinem Haus darf sie sich breit machen oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
Nick öffnete den Mund auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. Sein Blick glitt ab, dann schloß er die Augen und nickte. „Sie ist meine Patentante", sagte er endlich.  
Monroe erstarrte und öffnete unwillkürlich die Tür weit genug, daß der Grimm an ihm vorbeischlüpfen konnte.  
Patentante? Natalie Furlong? Nicks Patentante? Wie war das denn passiert? War er in ein Taufbecken gefallen, als sie beide ihren Fall bearbeiteten und sie hatte einen Priester aus der Hosentasche gezaubert?  
Monroe erkannte, er würde die Antwort nie erhalten, wenn er jetzt nicht die Tür schloß. Also tat er genau das und drehte sich um.  
Natalie Furlong hatte sich auf seinem Sofa niedergelassen, Nick stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn unverwandt an.  
„Ich lege ein weiteres Gedeck auf", entschied Monroe endlich und verschwand in der Küche.  
Das gabs nicht! Wen zauberte der Grimm denn noch aus dem Hut? Erst tauchte seine tot geglaubte Mutter wieder auf, dann entpuppte sich ein Lindwurm als seine Patin. Was als nächstes? Halb erwartete Monroe, daß jetzt auch noch Darth Vader auftauchen würde mit einer weiteren Sohnes-Offenbarung.  
Nick folgte ihm in die Küche und holte drei Tassen aus dem Schrank, die er mit Monroes stets frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee füllte. In zwei davon goß er zusätzlich jede Menge Milch, ehe er zurückkehrte ins Wohnzimmer.  
Als Monroe ihm schließlich folgte mit einem weiteren Teller und Besteck bewaffnet, saß Nick im Sessel Natalie gegenüber und musterte sie aufmerksam. Doch offensichtlich warteten beide mit ihrer Geschichte, bis auch er sich dazugesellte.  
Monroe wußte nicht wirklich, was er von dieser Neuigkeit halten sollte, als er sich schließlich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa niederließ.  
Nick, mit der Tasse in seinen Händen spielend, atmete tief ein und suchte offensichtlich erneut nach den richtigen Worten. Doch diesmal übernahm Natalie die Führung.  
„Ich weiß, es gibt jetzt tausend Fragen, aber ich denke, um einen Hintergrund zu schaffen, sollte ich erst erklären, was es mit dem ganzen auf sich hat."  
„Gute Idee", stimmte Monroe zu und lehnte sich zurück. „Am besten fangen Sie da an, als dieser … Unfall passiert ist."  
Natalie warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu, griff dann nach ihrer eigenen Tasse und nahm einen Schluck. „Als die Grimm und die Lindwürmer ihren Handel schlossen, ging das zunächst ziemlich schief", begann sie dann, stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch zurück und seufzte. „Die Menschen fuhren fort, die Lindwürmer zu bekämpfen und wandten sich auch gegen die Grimm. Und die begannen irgendwann auch noch, sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Also … nach dem vierten Kreuzzug wurde eine neue Regelung in Kraft gesetzt. Die Lindwürmer bekamem sozusagen feste Grimm, jeweils Familien. Diese Grimm wurden aus sämtlichen Archiven und Aufzeichnungen gelöscht, um sie zu schützen."  
„Klingt logisch, wenn sie selbst von der eigenen Art gejagt wurden", merkte Monroe an.  
„Ja, das ist interessant, aber es erklärt nicht, was … was damals passiert ist und warum du ..." Nick runzelte verzweifelt die Stirn.  
Natalie nickte und seufzte. „Meine Familie wanderte vor über hundert Jahren nach Amerika aus, und wir nahmen die Grimm-Familie mit", sagte sie. „Wie gesagt, niemand außerhalb dieser Regelung wußte, daß Grimm für uns arbeiteten, ebensowenig wie für eine der anderen Lindwurm-Familien. In jeder Generation, oder doch solange sie lebten, wurde ein Grimm erwählt, um uns zu schützen. Der letzte dieser Reihe war dein Vater, Reed Burkhardt."  
Monroe klappte das Kinn herunter. Nick richtete sich auf.  
„Mein Vater war auch ein Grimm?"  
Natalie nickte lächelnd. „Und er war ein guter Freund", ergänzte sie. „Wenn zwei Familien solange miteinander zu tun haben wir unsere kommt es unausweichlich zu Freundschaften. Reed war für mich etwas wie ein großer Bruder, als ich aufwuchs. Ich war dabei, als deine Eltern heirateten und dann auch, als du getauft wurdest. Reed fragte mich, ob ich deine Patin werden würde, trotz daß Kelly dagegen war." Ihr Blick glitt ab, richtete sich nach innen. „Er sah in uns nie eine Gefahr, auch in anderen Wesen nicht. Vielleicht war das seine größte Schwäche. Für ihn waren Wesen eine andere Art Menschen, mehr nicht." Sie lächelte. „Du konntest meinen Namen nicht aussprechen, als du klein warst, darum nanntest du mich ..."  
„Tante Lee", vervollständigte Nick den Satz.  
Natalie nickte.  
„Wow!" machte Monroe. „Das ist wirklich eine … rührende Geschichte. Aber, wenn Sie Nick doch so gut kannten und liebten, warum haben Sie dann letztes Jahr sein Leben riskiert?"  
„Ich habe ihn nicht erkannt", gab Natalie zu. „Ich hätte mich informieren sollen, dann wäre ich unweigerlich über Reed gestolpert, auch wenn der nur als … Mensch geführt wurde, aber ich habs versäumt." Sie wandte sich wieder Nick zu und sah ihn an. „Und ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen, was mir fast noch mehr leid tut."  
„Welches Versprechen?" verlangte Monroe zu wissen.  
„Mich zu suchen und zu finden", antwortete Nick für sie, hielt ihrem Blick stand.  
Monroe fühlte sich wie das sprichwörtliche fünfte Rad am Wagen. Doch gleichzeitig … das hier war interessant, erklärte es doch das eine oder andere.  
„Es ist damals so unendlich viel auf einmal passiert", gestand Natalie seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wußte die ganze Zeit, daß die Münzen irgendwann Schaden anrichten würden, aber nicht so!"  
Nick beugte sich vor. „Was ist damals noch passiert?" fragte er.  
Natalie griff wieder nach ihrer Tasse, nahm aber keinen weiteren Schluck sondern blickte auf den Milchkaffee darin, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Reed rief meinen Vater an und sagte, daß Kelly und er verschwinden und er deshalb seinen Dienst quittieren müsse", begann sie schließlich. „Dad war natürlich alles andere als erbaut. Nicht daß es eine große Rolle gespielt hätte. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert seit dem Mittelalter und wir befanden uns in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr. Aber ..." Ein Muskel in ihrer Wange begann zu zucken. „Meine Familie hat es immer als einen wechselseitigen Vertrag angesehen. Die Grimm beschützten uns, ja, aber wir beschützten auch sie, wenn es nötig war. Mein Vater wollte seinen Teil dieses Vertrages einhalten, und daß hatte er Reed auch mehrmals gesagt."  
„Dann wußtet ihr schon vorher, daß etwas vorging?" fragte Nick nach.  
Monroe richtete sich jetzt ebenfalls auf und lauschte gespannt.  
Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Aber als Reed dann endlich eingestand, daß Kelly die Hüterin der Münzen war ..." Sie seufzte. „Von dem Tag an war mein Vater in ständiger Bereitschaft und warb Informanten und Spione in Europa an, die ihn warnen sollten, sollte etwas passieren."  
„Wieder diese Münzen ..." murmelte Monroe abfällig.  
Natalie lächelte humorlos. „Immer diese verdammten Münzen, ja. Es hält sich die Legende, daß sie auch geschaffen wurden, um Wesen zu infizieren und so leichter auffindbar zu machen für die, die sie jagen."  
„Die Grimm", kommentierte Nick.  
„Nicht nur. Auch andere Wesen."  
„Royals?" fragte Monroe.  
Natalie nickte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Wir erhielten keine Warnung, nichts. Das ganze geschah aus heiterem Himmel", fuhr sie dann fort. „Dehalb stimme ich mit meinem Vater überein: wer auch immer das damals veranlaßt hat stammte aus den eigenen Reihen. Und da meine Familie schon zu der Zeit recht übersichtlich war ..."  
„Ihr hattet Verbündete unter den anderen Familien, richtig?" fragte Nick.  
Natalie grinste. „Sozusagen", antwortete sie. „Wir waren seit Jahrhunderten mit einer anderen Royal-Familie verbündet. Dad vermutete den Verräter dort … und ich tue es mittlerweile auch." Sie stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Nachdem Reed uns informiert hatte, sammelte meine Mutter mich ein und wir fuhren gemeinsam zu eurem Haus in Rhinebek. Als wir ankamen war das Haus leer, aber Marie und du, ihr wart noch da. Sie wollte gerade fahren. Meine Mutter ist ins Haus, weil wir hofften, dort einen Hinweis zu finden, wohin deine Eltern sich wenden wollten. Es gab einen alten Code, den wir immer benutzten, wenn irgendetwas aus dem Ruder lief. Also vermuteten wir, Reed habe eine solche codierte Nachricht hinterlassen."  
„Hatte er?" fragte Monroe, inzwischen gebannt lauschend.  
Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben sie zumindest nicht finden können. Dafür aber ..." Sie stockte und sah auf. „Kimura war nicht am Unfallort, sondern im Haus, Nick. Er war der Meinung, die Münzen müßten dort sein. Meine Mutter lief in eine Falle." Sie schluckte hart. „Ich sagte Marie, sie solle dich wegbringen. Es gab eine Zuflucht für alle Fälle. Dort haben wir euch dann später aufgesucht. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran noch erinnerst."  
„Tue ich", nickte Nick mit hartem Gesicht. „Du kamst zu mir und sagtest, wir müßten gehen und daß du mich suchen würdest." Er zögerte, ehe er dazusetzte. „Und ich erinnere mich, daß du eine Waffe dabei hattest und angeschossen warst."  
Natalie knöpfte ihre neue Bluse ein Stückweit auf und zog den Stoff zurück.  
Monroe verzog das Gesicht, als er einen häßlichen hufeisenförmigen Bluterguß auf der Schulter sah. Aber da war auch eine Narbe, rund und gewölbt.  
„Die Kugel konnte nicht entfernt werden", sagte Natalie leise, zog die Bluse dann wieder zurecht und nickte. „Ich folgte meiner Mutter ins Haus, als ich sie schreien hörte, und ich war mehr als glücklich, da nur mit einer Schußwunde wieder rauszukommen", erklärte sie. „Kimura war auf Blut aus, und auf die Münzen. Und … er fand sie."  
„Mom hatte sie zurückgelassen?" fragte Nick ungläubig.  
„Sieht so aus. Ich habe nur das Kästchen gesehen. Ich hatte kein Verlangen, mich den Münzen zu nähern, glaubs mir. Jeder, der ihnen nie begegnet, sollte mehr als glücklich sein."  
Monroe beobachtete, wie es in Nicks Gesicht arbeitete.  
Eines war merkwürdig, fiel ihm jetzt auf. Natalie schien nicht zu wissen, daß Kelly Burkhardt noch lebte, an ihrer Stelle jemand anderes gestorben war in jener Nacht.  
„Mein Vater traf ein, ehe Kimura mich töten konnte", fuhr Natalie fort. „Kurz nach ihm kam dann auch die Polizei und teilte uns mit, daß es zu diesem Unfall gekommen war."  
„Es war Mord!" entfuhr es Nick mit kalter Stimme.  
„Damals ging man von einem Unfall aus", entgegnete Natalie. „Dad und ich fuhren zum Versteck, mit uns kam auch ein Polizist."  
„Sergeant Andy", sagte Nick mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Er kam öfter, bis Tante Marie alles geregelt hatte und wir loszogen."  
Natalie nickte. „Er war ebenfalls ein Wesen und stand auf der Gehaltsliste meines Vaters. Er sollte auf Marie und dich aufpassen, solange ihr eben noch in New York wart", erklärte sie. Dann seufzte sie wieder und senkte den Blick. „Nick, es tut mir wirklich leid, was damals passiert ist. Wir alle hatten Kelly gewarnt wegen der Münzen, aber sie bestand darauf, nachdem sie sie geerbt hatte, sie im Haus aufzubewahren. Wir boten ihr mehrmals an, daß wir die Kosten für ein Schließfach übernehmen würden, sollte das zuviel für euch sein. Aber sie traute uns einfach nicht."  
„Weil ihr Wesen seid", sagte Nick ernst.  
Natalie nickte. „Möglich. Kelly traute keinem von uns. Tat sie nie." Sie gluckste unterdrückt. „Glaub es oder nicht, sie wollte Marie das Haus verbieten, nachdem die mit Farley zusammenkam. Ich denke, ihr zwei seid euch begegnet, oder?"  
Nick nickte. „Er lief anschließend Kimura über den Weg."  
„Hörte ich." Natalie verzog das Gesicht. „Einerseits starb mit Kimura die letzte hiesige Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wer letztendlich hinter dem ganzen steckte, aber, glaube es mir, es ist besser, daß er tot ist. Du hättest nichts aus ihm herausgekriegt. Ich habs versucht, bei Gott!"  
„Sie hatten Kimura in der Mangel?" fragte Monroe.  
„Nicht wirklich, ich wünschte ich hätte. Aber … er war einmal inhaftiert worden vor einigen Jahren in Japan. Nur kurze Zeit, dann holte die Dragon's Tongue ihn wieder heraus. Aber ich flog kurz rüber, nachdem ich … sagen wir, ich berief mich auf einen gewissen Detective in Rhinebek, der den Unfall zum Mordfall erklärt hatte."  
Nun war es ein Muskel in Nicks Gesicht, der zuckte.  
Natürlich, kam es Monroe in den Sinn. Solange er sich nicht selbst eine blutige Nase holte, wollte Nick ja nie glauben, daß etwas unmöglich war. Gut, er hatte oft genug bewiesen, daß es das dann doch nicht war. Aber in diesem Fall …  
„Wie gings weiter in jener Nacht?" fragte der Grimm. „Ich erinnere mich, daß da ein Umschlag weitergereicht wurde."  
Natalie warf Monroe einen forschenden Blick zu, ehe sie antwortete: „Es gab einen Fond, für den Fall, daß der Wächter-Grimm umkam, um seine Familie abzusichern. In dem Umschlag befanden sich die Daten, um auf das Konto zugreifen zu können."  
Monroe bemerkte den engen Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden. Da war noch etwas gewesen, aber sie wollte das nicht vor ihm sagen, begriff er. Sollte ihm recht sein. Es reichte ihm vollkommen, einmal überwacht worden zu sein.  
„Marie fühlte sich nicht fähig, die Leichen zu identifizieren", fuhr Natalie schließlich fort, wenn auch deutlich zögernd nun. „Also sind wir zum Leichenschauhaus gefahren am nächsten Morgen, während sie sich um dich kümmerte."  
„Die Leichen sind anhand medizinischer Berichte identifiziert worden", entgegnete Nick hart.  
Die Lindwurm nickte. „Da war nicht mehr viel zu identifizieren, darum mußten wir letztendlich darauf zurückgreifen. Reed war nicht ganz so … er war noch erkennbar. Kelly dagegen ..." Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick wieder nach innen gerichtet. „Es tut mir so leid, Nick", flüsterte sie schließlich heiser.  
Der wandte sich ab.  
„Eines allerdings verstehe ich nicht", wandte Monroe ein.  
Nick fuhr zu ihm herum und schoß einen mörderischen Blick auf ihn ab.  
Natalie dagegen musterte ihn interessiert. „Was?"  
Monroe schloß den Mund, als er verstand.  
Nick wollte nicht, daß sie erfuhr, daß seine Mutter noch lebte. Warum auch immer. Wenn er Natalie wirklich trauen würde, würde er es ihr doch sagen, oder?  
Monroes Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während er fühlte, wie das Schweigen immer stärker auf ihm lastete. „Ich … äh ..." Das Pfeifen des Dampfkochtopfes enthob ihn einer Antwort.  
„Dinner ist fertig!"


	11. Grundlage

Hatte er sich geirrt? Oder war sie am Ende darauf aus, ihn erneut zu täuschen?  
Nick wußte es nicht, nicht genau. Aber etwas in ihm, eine tiefe Sehnsucht, die er gehofft hatte vollkommen verdrängt zu haben, sprach auf Natalie und ihre Geschichte an. Noch dazu … ihre Geschichte ergab Sinn, war nicht nur aus Halbwahrheiten zusammengestückelt wie die seiner Mutter. Noch hatte er sie Natalie aus der Nase ziehen müssen wie seiner Mutter. Und selbst die Unklarheiten, die sie hinterlassen hatte, ergaben einen Sinn.  
Es war eine lange, eine sehr lange Nacht gewesen. Aber er hatte jede einzelne Sekunde genossen. Monroe war irgendwann gähnend auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, während er und Natalie geredet hatten, und geredet und geredet.  
Sie hatte soviel zu berichten, sie trug sogar noch ein altes, ein wirklich sehr altes und abgegriffenes Foto seines Vaters mit sich herum, das sie ihm gezeigt hatte. Ein Bild seines Vaters und einer sehr jungen, kurzhaarigen Natalie, beide lachend und über die Kamera gebeugt. Laut ihr ein Foto von ihrer Semesterfeier am College, und aufgenommen hatte dieses Foto ausgerechnet Renard.  
Nick fühlte sich wie lange nicht mehr. Er war ruhig, fühlte, wie er sein Gleichgewicht zurückgewann nur allein in dieser langen, durchredeten Nacht.  
Sie war auch interessiert an dem, was er getan hatte, wo er gewesen war, wie er den Entschluß faßte, in den Polizeidienst zu treten und schließlich Detective zu werden. Ob er höhere Ziele hätte? Ob er irgendwann selbst die Captains-Prüfung in Angriff nehmen wollte oder ob sie nachharken sollte, um ihn beim FBI unterzubringen.  
Sie hatte gelacht, als sie ihm berichtete, wie beeindruckt man selbst in Washington über seine hohe Aufklärungsrate war.  
Vielleicht, so kam es Nick kurz in den Sinn, vielleicht sollte er es wirklich in Betracht ziehen zu wechseln. Beim FBI boten sich ihm Chancen, die er als einfacher Polizist nicht würde erreichen können, standen ihm andere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung und, vor allem, er würde fortgehen können aus Portland, zurück in den Osten. Nicht nach New York, aber vielleicht ebenfalls DC … Sollte sich die Sache mit Juliette als hoffnungslos erweisen, war dieser Vorschlag sicherlich einen zweiten Gedanken wert, mußte Nick zugeben. Juliette war ein mächtiger Anker, der ihn hier in Portland hielt. Würde sie aber weiterhin seine Liebe nicht erwidern können … nun, es täte ihm zwar leid um die Freundschaft zu Monroe und Rosalee, und sicherlich würde er die Kollegen auf dem Revier vermissen, aber wenn Juliette ihn nicht lieben konnte, hatte er schlicht keinen Grund mehr, in Portland zu bleiben, es sei denn, um sich selbst zu foltern mit Erinnerungen und einseitigen Gefühlen.  
Er hatte Natalie gegenüber Juliettes Zustand erwähnt in der Hoffnung, die Lindwurm würde vielleicht einen Ausweg kennen. Doch sie wußte es auch nicht, versprach ihm aber, in ihren Büchern nachzusehen, sobald sie wieder in DC sein sollte. Nick würde ihr von Rosalee die Einkaufsliste des Hexenbiests Catherine Schade mitbringen, oder vielleicht würde Natalie ihn einmal dorthin begleiten, solange sie hier war.  
Nick erinnerte sich immer besser an sie, daran, wie lebenslustig und offen sie gewesen war, das Gegenteil dessen, was Natalie Furlong heute war. Wie sie mit ihm gespielt hatte mit seinen geliebten Legosteinen. Sie beide hatten Burgen gebaut lange ehe sie ihm die Ritterburg zum Geburtstag schenkte.  
Natalies stimulierende Geschichten brachten auch Erinnerungen an seinen Vater wieder ans Licht. Erinnerungen daran, wie Reed Burkhardt gewesen war, freundlich und hilfsbereit. Wie sehr er Nick geliebt hatte und wie er darauf gehofft hatte, daß sein Sohn in der nächsten Generation als Wächter-Grimm erwählt werden würde, seinen Fußstapfen folgend.  
„Grimm, deren Eltern beide Grimm gewesen sind, sind selten", hatte Natalie ihm erklärt, „ich denke, das war der vornehmlichste Grund, warum Reed dich kleiner Prinz nannte."  
„Aber, leben Grimm nicht wie Wesen oder Menschen doch lieber in einer Gruppe?" mußte Nick einfach fragen.  
Natalie hatte geschmunzelt. „In der Regel ja, aber sie bilden nur kleine Gruppen. Es sind zuviele Grimm durch die Reaper und manche auch durch den Verrat getötet worden." Sie hatte ihn genau gemustert. „Du weißt, daß du ein natürlicher Kämpfer bist, oder?"  
Nick hatte genickt. „Das ist mir spätestens beim Kampf gegen die beiden Reaper in der Large klar geworden", antwortete er.  
Natalie war deutlich überrascht gewesen, begann dann aber zu schmunzeln. „Du warst das also mit den beiden Köpfen per Luftpost. Ich hatte es mir denken können!"  
Und Nick war errötet über dieses stolze Lächeln, daß sie ihm daraufhin gezeigt hatte.  
Wie konnte es sein? Wie konnte all das hier passieren? Warum jetzt? Warum nicht letztes Jahr? Warum hatte er sich nicht erinnert, wenn sie es schon nicht getan hatte?  
Nick wußte es nicht. Aber als sie das letzte Mal in Portland gewesen war, war für ihn alles noch neu, diese verwirrende Welt, in die er geraten war durch sein Erbe. All das verrückte, was er gesehen hatte, diesen Dauerkrieg, in den er geraten war, ohne es zu wissen.  
Nick war müde, und auch Natalie wirkte nicht wirklich frisch. Aber achtzehn Jahre ließen sich nicht einfach zwischen zwei Tassen Kaffee aufarbeiten.  
Noch ein Unterschied: Während, als er seine Mutter wieder traf, er sich irgendwann ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatte, machte es ihm jetzt nichts aus, der Lindwurm gegenüber zu sitzen und mit ihr zu reden.  
Hätte es nicht anders sein sollen? Hätte er nicht eher die Nacht an der Seite seiner Mutter durchwachen sollen als seiner Patentante gegenüberzusitzen?  
Der Unterschied war einfach, Natalie kannte das normale Leben, sie war bereit zu reden. Seine Mutter dagegen … er wußte immer noch nicht so recht, wo er sie einordnen sollte. Er hatte begonnen ihr zu vertrauen, aber eher, weil er keine andere Chance gehabt hatte. Natalie ließ ihm die Wahl, das spürte er. Sicher, sie würde enttäuscht sein, würde er sich abwenden. Aber sie würde es akzeptieren, weil sie wußte, sie hatte Fehler gemacht. Aber diese Schuld hatte sie so gut wie bezahlt dadurch, daß sie sich dem Feuer aussetzte, in dem er sonst gestorben wäre.  
Natalie sah zu dem schlafenden Monroe hinüber und seufzte dann, ehe sie wieder aufsah. „Verstehe mich jetzt recht, aber … der Umschlag damals. Da war noch etwas anderes drin", sagte sie dann zögernd.  
Nick spannte die Kiefer an und stellte seine Bierflasche (inzwischen waren sie dazu übergegangen, Monroes Vorräte zu plündern) auf den Tisch. „Was?" fragte er dann und beugte sich vor.  
Natalie zögerte wieder, setzte einmal an, schloß die Lippen dann wieder. Schließlich straffte sie die Schultern und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Ein Schlüssel. Ein besonderer Schlüssel", erklärte sie dann. „Das war die größte Gefahr damals, deshalb ist meine Mutter in euer Haus, deshalb und wegen einer möglichen Nachricht."  
Nick starrte sie an.  
„Ich gab ihn dann an Marie weiter", fuhr Natalie fort. „Er war seit Generationen im Besitz deiner Familie. Jede der Wächterfamilien besaß einen."  
Der Schlüssel mit der Karte!  
Nick biß sich auf die Lippen.  
Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, daß Marie ihn an dich weitergegeben hat vor ihrem Tod", erklärte sie dann. „Ebenso wie die Familien in Europa es wissen. Nick, ich will nicht wissen, wo du ihn aufbewahrst, nur, daß er sicher ist. Er ist sehr, sehr wichtig!"  
„Wegen der Karte?" rutschte es Nick heraus.  
Natalie richtete sich auf, hob dann die Brauen und nickte. „Ja, auch wegen der Karte", gab sie zu. „Aber vor allem wegen des Schloßes, für das er gedacht ist. Was immer du tust, schütze diesen Schlüssel. Versteck ihn irgendwo, wo niemand an ihn herankommt. Und sei vorsichtig!"  
„Es kommen also noch mehr Killer, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
„Der Mauvais Dentes?" Natalie nickte. Wieder zögerte sie, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Du mußt mich auch verstehen, Nick. Ich kann dir nur bedingt helfen, aber … ich bin ebenso verpflichtet. In meiner Position …" Ihr Blick glitt ab, nachdenklich betrachtete sie eine der Uhren in Monroes Sammlung. „Es ist einer in Portland", sagte sie dann schließlich und lehnte sich wieder zurück.  
„Ein was?" Nick stutzte.  
„Ein weiterer Killer. Ein Nuckalevee. Wegen ihm habe ich die Blutergüsse. Der Collector kam dann dazu, als ich den Nuckalevee ausgeschaltet hatte."  
Nick atmete tief ein.  
„Er sollte erst einmal genug haben. Und ich hoffe, er wird sich verziehen. Aber … sei auf alle Fälle gewarnt", fuhr Natalie fort.  
„Ist er wegen des Schlüssels hier?" fragte Nick.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Der Mauvais Dentes war wegen des Schlüssels hier, aber ich weiß nicht, ob der Nuckalevee von der gleichen Quelle angeheuert wurde."  
Nick biß sich wieder auf die Lippen und nickte.  
Das war anders, das war neu. Er könnte zukünftig gewarnt werden vor anderen Bedrohungen.  
„Ich werd auf den Schlüssel acht geben. Ich habs schon Tante Marie versprochen", sagte er endlich.  
Natalie lächelte.  
„Aber ich würde gern wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. Wer ist hinter den Schlüsseln her?" fuhr Nick fort.  
„Das versuche ich herauszufinden", antwortete sie. „Bisher weiß ich nur, daß … du weißt, es gibt noch andere Schlüssel wie deinen?"  
Nick nickte wieder.  
„Die meisten sind in den letzten paar Jahren verschwunden. Wer oder was auch immer dahintersteckt, er oder sie läßt sich Zeit – oder ließ sich Zeit. Seit Marie tot ist ist Schwung in die Sache gekommen und wer auch immer dahintersteckt will deinen. Du weißt von der Karte, weißt du auch von den Reliquien?"  
„Ja."  
Natalie seufzte erleichtert. „Marie konnte dich also noch aufklären, das ist gut."  
„Hattest du Kontakt zu ihr?" fragte Nick. „Wußte sie, daß du mich suchst?"  
„Ich verlor den Kontakt zu euch beiden nachdem ihr aus Iowa verschwunden seid", antwortete Natalie.  
Das war vor fünfzehn Jahren gewesen.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn.  
„Die Lindwürmer gaben damals die Schlüssel heraus", sagte Natalie eindringlich, „und wir sind die einzigen, die sie zurückfordern dürfen, so wurde es festgelegt im Kontrakt. Wer auch immer dahintersteckt, er muß etwas von einem Lindwurm haben, ansonsten käme er nicht einmal in die Nähe des Verstecks."  
Nick blinzelte. „Es gehört also noch mehr als nur die Schlüssel zu diesem Versteck?" fragte er.  
„Diese Relique ist viel zu mächtig. Ich weiß nicht genau, um was es sich handelt, aber … es ist aus gutem Grund weggeschlossen worden vor achthundert Jahren. Und jetzt versucht offensichtlich irgendjemand, dieses Versteck nicht nur ausfindig zu machen, sondern will es wohl auch öffnen."  
Nick nickte langsam.  
Das ergab Sinn. Und wenn tatsächlich einige der anderen Schlüssel verschwunden waren, dann …  
Er stutzte. „Soll das heißen, es sind andere Wächter-Grimm getötet worden?"  
Natalie zögerte, nickte dann aber. „Einer letztes Jahr in Antwerpen. Es sah aus, als hätten die Reaper dahinter gesteckt. Aber sein Schlüssel fehlt. Das war der letzte Fall."  
Nick sah zu Monroe hinüber, sich an etwas erinnernd. Natalie folgte seinem Blick.  
„Was?"  
„Monroe hat einen Vetter in Antwerpen ..." Nick schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder der Lindwurm zu. „Sagtest du nicht, du würdest mit einer der Familien in Verbindung stehen?"  
Natalie nickte zögernd. „Und das ist das Problem", gab sie zu. „Ich hoffe, ich werde dir bei dem einen oder anderen helfen können in Zukunft, aber … du mußt verstehen, ich sitze zwischen den Stühlen. Und ..." Sie zögerte wieder. Ihre Brauen schoben sich zusammen, während sie offensichtlich mit sich selbst rang.  
„Du mußt es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Nick.  
„Du solltest es wissen", seufzte sie endlich und blickte wieder auf. Sie rückte näher und suchte seinen Augenkontakt. Nick fühlte eine Berührung an seiner Hand. Einen Moment lang wollte er sie wegziehen, dann aber … ließ er es zu.  
„Ich würde dir gern mehr helfen als ich kann", sagte sie mit eindringlicher Stimme. „Und ich schwöre dir, ich werde dir jede Information geben, die ich dir besorgen kann. Aber …" Wieder stockte sie und holte tief Atem. Kurz schloß sie die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, konnte Nick Entschlossenheit in ihnen lesen.  
„Es stimmt, meine Familie war lange, sehr lange, mit einer anderen Familie verbündet. Während wir allmählich unseren Status unter den Wesen verloren und schließlich nicht mehr zu den Royals gehörten, stiegen sie auf und sind jetzt eine der mächtigsten Familien in Europa", erklärte sie dann. „Das Bündnis hielt … bis deine Eltern getötet wurden. Offiziell arbeiteten wir immer noch zusammen, aber mein Vater begann unangenehme Fragen zu stellen und an Dingen zu rütteln, die er besser unterlassen hätte. Zuletzt wandte er sich an eine andere der sieben Familien, um ein anderes Bündnis auszuhandeln. Er wurde der Spionage angeklagt und ..." Sie schloß den Mund.  
„Du wirst erpreßt", kommentierte Nick ruhig und griff jetzt seinerseits zu, erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hand.  
Natalie nickte. „Ich hoffte, irgendwie aus der Sache herauszukommen, erst indem ich diese fingierte Auslieferung von dir letztes Jahr in die Wege zu leiten versuchte, dann, indem ich Caroline mit einem Mitglied der Familie verheiraten wollte. Beides ist gescheitert." Sie senkte den Blick.  
Nick verstand endlich.  
Plötzlich breitete sich der gesamte Fall des letzten Winters wieder vor ihm aus, und plötzlich ergab er einen Sinn, selbst die Tatsache, daß Natalie ihn blutend zurückgelassen hatte in jenem Lagerhaus.  
„Hast du?" fragte er leise.  
Sie blinzelte, rieb sich mit der freien Hand die Augen. „Habe ich was?"  
„Mich ausgeliefert?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Falschgesicht war schneller und drängte mich aus dem Handel. Aber ja, ich habe mit Sean zusammen den Plan ausgearbeitet, dessentwegen er dich aufs Revier bestellte damals. Aber die eigentliche Entführung … nein, damit hatte ich nichts mehr zu tun."  
„Und zurückgelassen hast du mich … ?"  
„Madeleine war schwer verletzt, zudem war dein Blutbad-Freund da. Ich mußte eine Entscheidung treffen, und die traf ich. Es mag nicht die beste gewesen sein ..."  
„Nein, unter diesen Umständen hätte ich wohl nicht anders gehandelt", fiel Nick ihr ins Wort.  
Sie sah ihn wieder an, Dankbarkeit in den Augen.  
Nick lächelte zögernd. „Nach allem, was zwischen uns passiert ist, kann ich dir nicht in allem vertrauen, ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Aber … jede Hilfe ist mir mehr als willkommen. Und vielleicht ..." Er stockte und atmete tief ein. „Du sagtest, es sei nicht mehr viel von Mom übrig gewesen damals."  
„Nick, nicht!" Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Quäl dich damit nicht, ich bitte dich!"  
„Nein", entgegnete er hart. „Ich will … wurde sie enthauptet?"  
Ihre Hand in seiner zuckte, als sie abzurücken versuchte, dann aber … entschied sie sich anders. Langsam nickte sie. „Ja, aber es war kein Reaper dort. Wer auch immer ..."  
„Es war nicht ..."  
„Seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig?" grummelte in diesem Moment Monroes schlaftrunkene Stimme.  
Nun zuckte auch Nick zurück und ließ Natalies Hand los. Die Lindwurm rückte zurück aufs Sofa und sah zu einer der Uhren.  
„Oh Mann!" machte sie.  
Nick warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Halb sechs am Morgen. Soweit er wußte, Monroes übliche Zeit zum Aufstehen.  
Der Blutbad richtete sich ächzend auf, die Hände ins Kreuz gestemmt und den Kopf drehend. „Ihr zwei hättet mich auch wecken können, damit ich zumindest hier herauskomme. Im Gegensatz zu eurer eigenen Meinung war eure Unterhaltung die ganze Nacht über nicht sonderlich schlaffördernd."  
„Warum sind Sie dann nicht selbst aufgestanden?" erkundigte Natalie sich grinsend.  
„Weil das mein Haus ist und ich zwar ein Blutbad bin, aber keines in meinen vier Wänden wünsche. Wer weiß, wozu ihr zwei fähig seid, läßt man euch allein."  
Nick schmunzelte. „Tut mir leid, Kumpel."  
Monroe nickte und streckte sich. „Dann könnt ihr zwei euch wenigstens nützlich machen und zum Bäcker gehen und Kaffee kochen, während ich meine Pilates mache", grummelte er.  
Natalie gluckste. „Ein Wider? Wirklich?" fragte sie.  
Monroe warf sich in die Brust. „Seit Jahren! Ging mir nie besser", erklärte er.  
„Mir auch. Freut mich, einen anderen Wider zu treffen. Wir sind leider immer noch viel zu wenige", erklärte die Lindwurm.  
„Okay, ich hol Bagels während ihr zwei eure Morgenübungen absolviert", entschied Nick und erhob sich.  
Natalie stand ebenfalls auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer Richtung Bad.  
Monroe griff nach Nicks Arm, als der sich Richtung Haustür wandte, und sah seinem Freund in die Augen. „Alles in Ordnung zwischen euch?" fragte er leise.  
„Du hast dich schlafend gestellt, stimmts?" Nick nickte und klopfte freundschaftlich auf die Hand des Blutbads. „Ich glaube, wir haben eine Grundlage geschaffen."  
„Du siehst besser aus, weißt du? Ruhiger, ausgeglichener." Monroe lächelte. „Ich glaube ihr."  
Nick warf einen Blick über die Schulter, dann sah er seinen Wesen-Freund wieder an und nickte. „Ich auch."


	12. Sorgen und Befürchtungen

Natalie folgte Nick die wenigen Stufen hinauf zur Haustür. Während er aufschloß sah sie sich noch einmal um und hinunter zur ersten Stufe. Dort hatten sie damals das Spinnengift gefunden, neben Nicks Waffe und einem Gehstock.

„Ich kann auch draußen warten", wandte sie sich an ihn, als er eine einladende Geste machte.

„Unsinn, komm rein", lächelte er gut gelaunt und strafte damit die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen Lügen.

Natalie war ebenfalls müde, aber eine gute Müdigkeit, keine, die sie auffressen würde für den Rest des Tages. Sie würde es heute ruhig angehen, und sie glaubte, auch der Grimm würde damit einverstanden sein. Tun konnten sie ohnehin nichts weiter, jetzt, da ihr Hauptverdächtiger verschwunden war. Sie mußten aufs Revier und noch einmal die Ergebnisse durchgehen, nebst ihren Ermittlungen. Vielleicht hatten sie irgendetwas übersehen.

Natalie trat an Nick vorbei ins Haus. Der Duft frischen Kaffees lag in der Luft und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Das Frühstück bei Nicks Freund war eines gewesen, das sie nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Der Blutbad, nach außen schrullig und brummig, war eine Seele von Wesen. Schon das letzte Mal hatte sie das geahnt. Anders hatte sie sich diese Freundschaft nicht erklären können. Jetzt schienen ihr mit einemal sämtliche Türen offenzustehen, wenn es um Nick und seine Wesen-Freunde ging. Und er schien noch einige mehr zu haben als nur den Blutbad.

„Nick?" rief eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Hauses.

Natalie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie diese Stimme einordnen konnte: Juliette Silverton, Nicks Lebensgefährtin. Sie hatte damals kurz mit ihr gesprochen, nachdem Nick entführt worden war.

„Hey!" rief der Grimm zurück.

„Bin in der Küche", kam es prompt zurück.

Natalie schmunzelte. „Führt ihr immer solche Gespräche?"

„Besser als sich planlos zu suchen, oder?" Nick legte seine Schlüssel in einen Deko-Teller und zog sich die Jacke aus. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen. Aber zwei Tage in den gleichen Sachen reichen mir."

„Geht in Ordnung." Natalie fühlte sich fehl am Platze. „Soll ich im Wohnzimmer warten?" fragte sie dann, gerade als die rothaarige Tierärztin um die Ecke bog, einen Becher in der Hand.

„Ich dachte … oh!" Sie stoppte und musterte Natalie interessiert.

„Juliette, tut mir leid. Wir hatten zu tun. Das dauerte leider die ganze Nacht", erklärte Nick.

Natalie blickte kurz irritiert zu ihm.

Okay, er log seine Lebensgefährtin an. Offensichtlich wußte sie nichts von seinem Erbe. Vielleicht auch besser, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Sie war sich da nicht ganz sicher. Es konnte für Juliette gefährlich sein nicht zu wissen, daß sie mit einem Grimm zusammenlebte, andererseits konnte sie diese Unwissenheit auch schützen.

„Kennst du meine Patentante noch?" stellte Nick sie nun vor und … er legte ihr kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Natalie Furlong. Wir arbeiten zur Zeit zusammen an diesem Mordfall."

Juliette wirkte sehr überrascht. „Tatsächlich?" fragte sie und reichte Natalie die Hand. „Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Misses Furlong."

„Ich gehe mich kurz frisch machen", lächelte Nick und eilte hinüber zur Treppe.

„Miss … und Natalie reicht", sagte die Lindwurm und erwiderte den Händedruck Juliettes, doch ihre Stirn blieb gerunzelt. „Erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr an mich? Ich war letzten Winter dabei, als Nick entführt wurde."

Nicks Schritte stockten plötzlich. Er drehte sich zu ihnen beiden um.

Juliette wirkte verwirrt. „Ich … Sind Sie sich sicher?"

Natalie nickte und suchte den Augenkontakt zu der jüngeren Frau. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Nick erzählte mir, daß Sie Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gedächtnis hätten. Ist es schlimm?"

„Du kannst dich nicht an Natalie erinnern?" fragte Nick von der Treppe her.

Die Lindwurm wollte darum kein allzu großes Aufsehen machen. Möglich, daß sie damals durchgerutscht war in dem ganzen Durcheinander und der Aufregung um Nicks Verschwinden. Sie war sich allerdings relativ sicher gewesen, durchaus im Gedächtnis aller Beteiligten geblieben zu sein.

„Ja, ich … ich habe einige Schwierigkeiten, mich zu erinnern. Selektive Anmesie nannte der Arzt es", nickte Juliette. „Allerdings ..."

„Allerdings betraf das bislang nur mich", vervollständigte Nick den Satz von der Treppe aus.

„Wir haben vielleicht zwei Worte miteinander gewechselt damals. Gut möglich, daß Sie mich schlicht vergessen haben in dem ganzen Durcheinander. Außerdem … sagen wir, ich habe mich seit dem ein wenig verändert", beruhigte Natalie das Paar.

Aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, daß da noch etwas anderes vor sich ging. Nicht, weil Juliette sie entweder vergessen oder verdrängt hatte, sondern … weil der Blick der Jüngeren ihr unstet schien, als Nick sprach. Als könne sie sich selbst jetzt nur mit Mühe dazu zwingen, ihn im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

„Okay, Nick, du machst dich frisch. Juliette und ich reden ein bißchen, so von Frau zu Frau", entschied sie schließlich und schoß einen warnenden Blick auf den Grimm ab.

Nick schien tatsächlich einen Moment lang widersprechen zu wollen, dann aber trollte er sich doch in den ersten Stock.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?" erkundigte Natalie sich daraufhin und wies zum Sofa hinüber, das einladend im anschließenden Raum stand. Sie sah einen zusammengelegten Quilt und einige Kissen darauf liegen. Wohl Nicks Übergangsbett.

Sie seufzte.

„Ich bin eine schlechte Gastgeberin. Wollen Sie vielleicht etwas trinken? Einen Kaffee? Tee?" fragte Juliette.

„Danke, ich hatte schon genug Kaffee für den Moment." Natalie zog sich sicherheitshalber einen Sessel heran und ließ sich darauf nieder, während Juliette auf dem Sofa Platz nahm.

„Selektiver Gedächtnisverlust ist verbreiteter als Sie vielleicht denken", begann Natalie mit dem unangenehmen Thema. „War denn vorher etwas passiert, was diese Amnesie ausgelöst haben könnte?"

Juliette stellte ihren Kaffeebecher auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt … ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete sie. „Nick besteht darauf, daß der Kratzer einer Katze dafür verantwortlich ist. Das ist lächerlich! Ich bin schon so oft gekratzt und gebissen worden!" Juliette lächelte. „Sie wissen, daß ich Tierärztin bin?"

Natalie nickte. „Nick erwähnte das." Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich zurück. „Naja, es ist ungewöhnlich, aber … wenn die Katze mit etwas anderem in Berührung gekommen ist, können schon eigenartige Dinge geschehen."

„Sind Sie Ärztin? Ich dachte, Sie würden mit Nick zusammenarbeiten an einem Fall."

„Ich bin beim FBI", antwortete Natalie wahrheitsgemäß. „Und Natalie und Du reicht."

„Und Sie … Entschuldigung … du arbeitest mit Nick zusammen an einem Mord?" Juliette staunte.

Ihr war das Thema um ihr Gedächtnis also unangenehm. Vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen, mußte sie doch wissen, daß etwas nicht stimmte.

Natalie ließ sich auf den Themenwechsel ein. „Ja, zur Zeit arbeite ich an einem Serienmörder-Fall. Das letzte Mal hat er hier vor einigen Nächten zugeschlagen." Ihr schnürte sich die Kehle zu, als sie sich wieder an Carolines Leichnam erinnerte.

Sie war nun die letzte. Wenn sie starb, würde es keine Lindwürmer mehr geben. Und selbst wenn sie sich entschied, sich einen Partner zu suchen würde sich daran nichts ändern.

Natalie riß sich mit Gewalt in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Das ist schlimm", sagte Juliette. „Ich verstehe solche Menschen nicht. Wie kann man andere einfach so umbringen?"

„Das versuchen wir herauszufinden", antwortete Natalie wie auf eine Frage.

„Und S... du bist … Nicks Tante? Ich dachte, er hätte keine lebenden Verwandten mehr?" Juliette beugte sich vor. „Dann ist der Polizeidienst wohl so eine Art Familientradition?"

Natalie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war eine Freundin von Nicks Vater, ansonsten sind wir nicht verwandt", antwortete sie. „Reed fragte mich nach Nicks Geburt, ob ich seine Patin werden wollte. Wie kann man bei einer solchen Frage nein sagen?"

Juliette war wirklich überrascht. „Dann haben Sie sich nach dem Tod seiner Eltern aus den Augen verloren?"

Natalie nickte. „Naja, halbwegs hielt der Kontakt zunächst noch. Aber das schlief immer weiter ein", antwortete sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Daß wir uns jetzt wiedergetroffen und vor allem erkannt haben, war wohl eher Zufall. Wie gesagt, ich bin über Reeds Namen gestolpert, als ich Nicks Akte zog wegen dieses Falles."

„Aber … sagten Sie nicht, Sie seien auch im Winter schon hier gewesen?" Juliette war ehrlich verwirrt. „Ich erinnere mich daran, daß irgendetwas fürchterliches passiert war, aber ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stimmt, ich war hier. Da hatte ich Nicks Akte aber noch nicht gelesen", antwortete Natalie. Sie neigte leicht den Kopf und beobachtete die Jüngere.

„Das war sicher ein gutes Gefühl, ihn nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, oder?" Juliette lächelte.

Natalies Blick glitt ab, dann aber nickte sie.

Ja, es war definitiv ein gutes Gefühl, endlich Reeds Sohn wiedergefunden zu haben. Allerdings ein schlechtes Gefühl, zwischen wirklich allen Stühlen zu sitzen. Irgendetwas würde sie sich einfallen lassen müssen …

* * *

Sean war mehr als besorgt. Natalie war weder, wie er angenommen hatte, im Krankenhaus, noch hatte er sie im für FBI-Agenten üblichen Hotel finden können. Bei der hiesige Niederlassung wußte man auch nur, daß sie eben in Portland war, gemeldet hatte sie sich nach dem Brand allerdings auch dort nicht mehr.

Wenn der Leichnam, der aus dem abgebrannten Haus geholt worden war, nicht mittlerweile als männlich identifiziert worden wäre, Sean hätte begonnen, an Nick zu zweifeln. Der junge Grimm wurde in letzter Zeit immer kaltblütiger, was seine jeweiligen Gegner betraf. Eine notwendige Entwicklung, das wußte Sean, aber gut möglich, daß er an irgendeinem Punkt zu weit gehen würde.

Gerade als der Prinz von Portland sich sicher war, seine Verflossene möglicherweise nie lebend wiederzusehen, kam eben diese an der Seite ihres imaginierten Mörders ins Revier. Und nicht genug damit, beide schienen auch noch bestens gelaunt.

Sean starrte durch die Fenster hinaus auf den Arbeitsplatz des Teams Burkhardt/Griffin (vorübergehend Furlong) und beobachtete, wie beide sich dort niederließen, Nick aber gleich wieder aufstand und hinüberging zu den beiden Kaffeebehältern (eine Neuerung, die Sean zähneknirschend hingenommen hatte). Natalie dagegen fuhr ihren Laptop hoch und schien sich in ihre Dateien zu vertiefen. Als der Grimm zurückkehrte, zwei Becher in den Händen, winkte sie ihn zu sich herüber. Nick zog sich den leeren Stuhl von Hanks Schreibtisch heran und …

Sean begriff das nicht, aber es war die direkte Fortsetzung dessen, was er gestern bereits wahrgenommen hatte, da allerdings eben nur eine Seite des scheinbar neuerwachten Dreamteams.

Was ging da vor?

Nicht daß er eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen den beiden nicht begrüßen würde. Aber das dort drüben ging definitiv darüber hinaus. Das war eine Vertrautheit, die Nick sonst nicht einmal Hank gegenüber zuließ.

Was taten die beiden dort?

Nick beugte sich über den Laptop, Natalie schob ihn zu ihm hinüber und schien auf etwas auf dem Bildschirm zu weisen.

Sie hatte sich doch wohl nicht ins Netzwerk eingewählt, oder? Sean war sich nicht sicher. ER wußte nur, diesen Laptop hatte sie mitgebracht, ob es allerdings ihr privates Gerät war, über das sie durch ihre Position als Mitarbeiterin seiner Familie auch Zugriff auf die Wesendatenbanken hatte, wußte er nicht. Es konnte genausogut ihr offizieller FBI-Laptop sein.

Sean starrte zu den beiden hinüber, beobachtete sie weiter und traute seinen Augen einfach nicht.

Was war nur zwischen den beiden geschehen?

Nick schob den Laptop zurück und sprach auf Natalie ein. Die drehte ihren Stuhl zu ihm und lauschte ihm offensichtlich sehr interessiert.

Sean hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Büro. Er mußte wissen, was da vorging und was mit den beiden passiert war, daß sie jetzt plötzlich so … vertraut miteinander umgingen.

Er verließ sein Büro und ging langsam hinüber zu dem Arbeitsplatz der beiden, darauf bedacht, seine Gefühle so gut zu verbergen wie möglich.

Erste Gesprächsfetzen beruhigten ihn auf der einen Seite, beunruhigten ihn aber auch. Sie gingen offensichtlich noch einmal alle Morde durch, also war das fragliche Gerät tatsächlich Natalies offizieller Laptop. Allerdings schnappte Sean einmal zu oft das Wort „Du" auf, und zwar dieses Mal von beiden.

Was zum Kuckuck war passiert?

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie, als er schließlich vor Nicks Schreibtisch stand.

Beide Köpfe ruckten hoch und er sah in zwei Paar zwar müde, aber auch lachende Augen. Nick schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, er sah nicht mehr aus, als habe er einen Schock erlitten. Und er wirkte generell … ruhiger. Natalie …

„Die neue Frisur steht dir", merkte Sean an.

Sie sah tatsächlich um Jahre jünger aus mit der Kurzhaarfrisur. Warum sie sich wohl von ihrem langen Haar getrennt hatte?

Natalie lächelte. „Morgen Sean. Danke."

Verdammt!

Sean beschloß, direkter vorzugehen. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und war im Krankenhaus letzte Nacht."

Natalie öffnete den Mund zu einem „Oh!" und überlegte einen Moment, was sie darauf sagen sollte. „Ich hab nichts abgekriegt. Nur meine Haare waren nicht mehr zu retten", erklärte sie dann. „Nick hat mich früh genug da rausholen können."

Der präsentierte seine verbundene Hand mit einem Schulterzucken. „Brennt immer noch ein bißchen", gestand er ein.

Ihr Haar hatte Feuer gefangen, sie aber nicht?

Sean überkam ein Verdacht. Nachdenklich nickte er. „Wo bist du überhaupt abgestiegen?"

„In einem Motel", antwortete Natalie, beugte sich vor und begann in dem Becher zu kramen, den sie sich für ihre Stifte hingestellt hatte. Schließlich angelte sie einen Kugelschreiber daraus hervor und reichte ihn an Sean. „Dort."

Eines der besseren, stellte der fest, als er einen Blick auf das Logo geworfen hatte. Gut zu erreichen, trotzdem relativ billig und relativ komfortabel. Als sein Penthouse das letzte Mal renoviert worden war, hatte Sean selbst dort gewohnt und es als recht angenehm empfunden.

Nick sah von einem zum anderen. „Soll ich … ?" fragte er schließlich.

Sean sah wieder Natalie an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, nein, arbeitet ruhig weiter. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr Leichen in meiner Stadt", antwortete er. „Aber, Natalie, falls du Zeit findest, ich würde gern mit dir sprechen … über dein privates Problem."

Natalie schien einen Moment lang nicht zu wissen, was er meinte, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie nickte. „Klar", nickte sie. „Ich komme später vorbei."

„Gut."

Sean verstand wirklich die Welt nicht mehr. Aber wenn diese Teamarbeit dazu führen würde, den Collector zu fassen, sollte es ihm recht sein. Solange Natalie nicht zu weit ging mit was auch immer sie da angestellt hatte.


	13. Recherche

**A/N:** Mir ist beim wiederholten Ansehen von _2.06 Over my dead Body_ aufgefallen, daß Nick nicht stutzt, als er erfährt, was der Auftraggeber von Angelina ist, er scheint also schon über diese Wesenart gestolpert zu sein. Meine persönliche AU-Erklärung folgt dann also in zwei Teilen. Teil 1 in diesem Kapitel ;).

* * *

„Okay, was haben ein Bauarbeiter, eine Friseurin, ein Brooker und ein arbeitsloser Maschinist gemeinsam?" Nick starrte konzentriert auf den Bildschirm.

„Abgesehen davon, daß sie tot sind und alle Wesen waren, nichts", kommentierte Natalie trocken.

„Da muß es eine Verbindung geben!" Nick starrte den Bildschirm an als sei er sein persönlicher Feind. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und hob in einer leeren Geste die Hände. „Okay, auf den ersten Blick keine Gemeinsamkeiten."

„Auch auf den zweiten nicht, glaubs mir. Ich bin ALLES durchgegangen." Natalie seufzte und scrollte die Liste der Opfer wieder hoch. Carolines Name auf der Liste half ihr heute nicht weiter, sondern förderte eher noch die Trauer, die sie tief in ihrem Herzen empfand. Außerdem wollte sie jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was Sean ihr möglicherweise eröffnen würde, würde sie sein Büro betreten. Wesen-Angelegenheiten, zumal wenn die die königlichen Familien betrafen, waren selten positiv oder auch nur emotional.

„Was waren sie als sie noch lebten?" fragte Nick leise.

Natalie seufzte und klickte eine andere, paßwortgeschützte Datei an, die sie dann öffnete. „Hundsjäger, Königsschlange, Hexenbiest, Steinadler … soll ich wirklich weitermachen?" Sie lehnte sie zurück. „Nicht einmal die Wesenarten wiederholen sich. Da gibt es keine Verbindung!"

„Da muß es eine geben!" Nick beugte sich vor und scrollte die Liste der Opfer nach unten. Er blinzelte einige Male und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist eine Königsschlange?" fragte er schließlich. „Und was ein Pferdbock?"

Natalie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Königsschlange ist eine Art … Kobraähnliches Wesen. Sehr feiner Geruchssinn übrigens. Fast so fein wie der eines Lindwurms. Ein Pferdbock … naja, sie haben einen Pferdekopf … und oft genug auch den Verstand eines Esels, wenn man mich fragt."

Nick nickte nachdenklich und lehnte sich ebenfalls wieder zurück. „Also keine Gemeinsamkeit?"

„Ich bin alles durchgegangen!" Natalie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von Geburt, Freunde, Verwandte, Arbeitgeber, Interessen, Vorlieben. Freundesfreunde."

Der Grimm nickte nachdenklich, die Augen immer noch auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Andeutungsweise schüttelte er den Kopf, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß er Möglichkeiten im Kopf durchging, diese aber gleich wieder verwarf.

Natalie ihrerseits sah zum gläsernen Büro des Captain hinüber. Sean war offensichtlich beschäftigt. Er saß selbst an einem Laptop und tippte. Offensichtlich die Berichte für die Statistiken, denn er blätterte regelmäßig etwas von einer zur anderen Seite.

Worum es wohl ging? Hatte Eric sich selbst gemeldet? Oder war es Francois gewesen, der nun brautlose Bräutigam?

Natalie überlief es eiskalt, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie möglicherweise erwartete. Wesenpolitik kannte keine Emotionen, keine Ausflüchte. Sie hatte einen Kontrakt geschlossen und konnte diesen Kontrakt nun nicht einhalten. Das bedeutete, die Familie konnte sie haftbar machen. Das einzige, was Natalie vorbringen konnte zu ihrer Verteidigung war schlicht, daß Caroline unter dem Schutz von Sean gestanden hatte und damit unter dem Schutz der Familie. Und damit, sofern dieses Argument Bestand haben würde, konnte man zumindest Sean haftbar machen.

Wollte sie das? Um ehrlich zu sein, sie empfand noch etwas für ihn. Längst nicht mehr das alte Feuer, aber sie sah in ihm einen Freund, mal mehr, mal weniger eng. Sie beide gingen ihrer Wege, und sie würde sicher nicht den Fehler machen, Sean jemals wieder zu vertrauen. Aber ...

Nick drehte seinen Stuhl zu ihr und beugte sich vor. „Aber was, wenn diese Verbindung gar nicht so offensichtlich ist?" erkundigte er sich. In seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf.

Natalie riß sich aus ihren Gedanken und runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

Nick grinste sie an. Ein eigenartiges Grinsen, das sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Das Grinsen eines Raubtieres …

„Caroline war doch verlobt mit einem Royal, sagtest du?"

Sagte sie das? Natalie war sich nicht sicher, nickte aber. „Ja, stimmt. Eine arrangierte Hochzeit."

„Und du arbeitest für eine der Familien, richtig?" fuhr Nick fort.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde eher die Vergangenheitsform wählen, aber ja."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen, wer für die Familien arbeitet und wer nicht?" Nick beugte sich weiter vor. Sein Blick war … lauernd.

Natalie begann zu begreifen. „Du meinst, das waren alles Agenten der Royals?" fragte sie, runzelte dann wieder die Stirn, als der Grimm zu nicken begann. „Das können wir nachprüfen … zumindest bei dem vorletzten Opfer", sagte sie und holte ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche.

Nick starrte sie weiter an, während sie die Kurzwahl ihres Büros in DC aufrief und wartete.

„Meyers?" meldete sich ihr eigentlicher Partner, eine Waage, der jetzt Teamleiter der von ihr ins Leben gerufenen Spezial-Wesen-Einheit.

„Bill, hier ist Nat", meldete sie sich.

„Was macht Seattle? Feucht wie immer?" kam daraufhin die scherzhafte Frage. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Ich bin jetzt in Portland. Hier hat es … es gab einen weiteren Fall. Habt ihr die Akten noch nicht bekommen?" Sie stutzte. Sie hatte die komprimierten Dateien der Gerichtsmedizin gestern bereits rausgeschickt.

„Wir hatten einen Sondereinsatz. Pierre DuPont war hier", erklärte Bill Meyers ihr. „Der hat das ganze Team verlangt."

Konnte sie sich vorstellen. Einer der Gründe, warum Natalie froh war, die Spezialeinheit verlassen zu haben.

„Bin jetzt gerade ..." Bill stockte, dann änderte sich sein Tonfall hörbar. „Oh Mist!"

Natalie kniff die Lippen aufeinander und atmete tief durch die Nase ein.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Nat", sagte Bill leise. „Caroline war so ..."

„Ja, war sie", fiel Natalie ihm ins Wort. Sie wußte, Bill Meyers hatte eine kurze, eine sehr kurze Affäre mit Caroline gehabt. Carolines Sammlung an Männerbekanntschaften hatte das Ehearrangement nicht gerade leichter gestaltet.

„Hör zu, kannst du in den Beweismitteln zum Opfer Henderson nachsehen, ob sein Laptop dabei ist? Ich meine, es wäre so."

„Bist du sicher … Nat, ich denke, du solltest dich aus dem Fall zurückziehen", murmelte Bill am anderen Ende.

„Ich bin sozusagen zurückgezogen. Ich berate das Portland PD. Amtshilfe", informierte sie ihn. „Und jetzt sieh bitte nach."

„Okay ..."

Daraufhin folgten Geräusche von Schritten, dann das Kramen in etwas.

Natalie hatte vor Augen, wie Bill in den Kisten stöberte, die sie auf ihrer Seite des Büros gestapelt hatte.

Nick beobachtete sie aufmerksam, immer noch lauernd, aber verhielt sich ruhig.

„Habs!" meldete Bill dann endlich.

Natalie seufzte. „Schalte ihn ein. Er müßte noch genug Saft haben", befahl sie dann und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Fährt hoch."

Sie atmete tief ein.

Wenn Nick recht hatte, dann konnten sie vielleicht noch Glück haben. Der Zugang zur Wesendatenbank zerstörte sich selbst nach vier Wochen ohne Nutzung des Eigentümers. Henderson war das letzte Opfer vor Caroline gewesen und vor drei Wochen getötet worden. Je nachdem, wann er das letzte Mal eingelockt gewesen war …

„Bin drin", meldete Bill.

Natalie schloß die Augen und ging gedanklich die Schritte durch, die sie schon so oft vollzogen hatte, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. „Öffne den Internetbrowser und suche im Verlauf nach einer Datei namens blblmemberDoteu", wies sie ihn an.

Nick hob eine Braue.

Natalie wartete ungeduldig. Wenn der Grimm recht hatte, dann …

„Gefunden!" Bill klang triumphierend.

Natalie atmete aus.

„Gut, danke", sagte sie dann. „Das war's schon. Dank dir fürs Nachsehen."

„Hey, soll ich die Datei öffnen?" fragte Bill gut gelaunt.

Nicht wenn sie die Festplatte behalten wollten …

„Nein, fahr den Laptop wieder runter. Das wars." Natalie beendete das Gespräch und sah Nick an. „Eine Gemeinsamkeit bei zwei Opfern."

Nicks Grinsen vertiefte sich als er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Ist doch schon mal etwas", merkte er an.

„Aber wir wissen nichts über die anderen. Vielleicht nur ein weiterer Zufall", mahnte Natalie an. Und sie wußte sehr genau, was als nächstes kommen würde. Und diese Vorahnung bereitete ihr Magenschmerzen:

„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, das nachzuprüfen?" fragte Nick.

Natalies Blick glitt hinüber zum gläsernen Büro.

Nicht hier und nicht mit einem Sean Renard im Nacken. Wenn irgendjemand herausfand, daß sie nicht nur mit einem Grimm zusammenarbeitete, sondern auch noch bereit war, die Wesen-Datenbank mit ihm gemeinsam nach den Namen der Opfern zu durchsuchen brauchte sie sich wirklich keine Gedanken mehr um die Zukunft zu machen, sondern nur noch darum, ob die Axt, Sense oder das Schwert möglichst scharf waren.

Sie konnte das auch allein tun, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Sie konnte Nick sitzen lassen und allein die Spur verfolgen, die sie übersehen hatte.

Und damit würde sie das gerade aufgebaute Vertrauen zu ihm wieder zerstören. Etwas, was sie nicht bereit war zu riskieren. Sie hatte zu lange auf diesen Tag gewartet, sie würde Nick nicht wieder verlieren.

„Nicht hier", entschied sie. „Irgendwo, wo wir sicher und ungestört sind und ich Zugang zum Internet habe."

Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es im Motel versuchen sollte. Gut möglich, daß sie überwacht wurde. Wenn nicht von anderen Agenten, dann vielleicht vom Collector selbst.

Nick wurde ernst, musterte sie forschend und biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Blick glitt zu ihrer Hand hinunter, dann wieder sah er ihr in die Augen, fest dieses Mal.

„Ich weiß, wo wir hin können. Und ich denke, dort gibt es auch einen Hotspot", entschied er und erhob sich.

Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Wohin?"

Nick stellte den Stuhl zurück und griff sich dann seine Jacke vom gegenüberliegenden Arbeitsplatz. „Vertrau mir."

Natalie zögerte. Dann aber nickte sie und fuhr den Laptop herunter. Sie klappte ihn zusammen, dann beugte sie sich vor und zog ihre große Tasche unter dem Schreibtisch hervor. Kurz warf sie einen kontrollierenden Blick hinein, dann erhob sie sich, die Tasche mit sich nehmend.

Sean in seinem Büro sah auf.

Das Gespräch …

Natalie zögerte, während Nick auffordernd dastand, die Schlüssel zu seinem Truck schon in der Hand.

„Geh schon vor und hol den Wagen", sagte sie dann. „Ich sag Sean Bescheid, daß wir einer Spur folgen."

Nick lächelte, dieses Mal wieder sein jungenhaftes Lächeln, nickte und wandte sich ab.

Natalie holte tief Atem, schulterte ihre Tasche und ging hinüber zum Büro des Captains.

Sean winkte sie herein, ehe sie klopfen konnte.

„Hey!" Natalie steckte den Kopf in das Büro und lächelte. „Wir haben möglicherweise eine neue Spur. Nick hat das was ausgegraben, dem wir nachgehen wollen."

Sean klappte seinen Laptop zusammen und winkte sie herein. „Hört sich gut an. Es wäre ein großer Erfolg für meine Sache, wenn ihr den Killer hier in Portland dingfest machen könntet", sagte er. „Komm rein und mach bitte die Tür zu."

Natalie nickte und trat ein, die Tür dann sorgsam schließend.

„Setz dich", fuhr Sean fort und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Können wir nicht … ? Der Grimm wartet ..." Natalie stockte und fügte sich. Sie ließ sich auf einem der beiden Stühle nieder und wartete.

„Nick kann auch ein paar Minuten warten", sagte Sean und musterte sie. „Ich habe mit der Familie gesprochen."

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte es gewußt! Natürlich erwartete man jetzt eine Entschädigung dafür, daß die Hochzeit nicht stattfinden würde. Wie gesagt, Gefühle in Geschäften mit den Royals waren nicht erwünscht.

„Irgendwie … ich schaffe das", sagte sie, wenn sie auch selbst wußte, sie würde das nie schaffen. Sie konnte die Summe nicht zurückzahlen, die der Vertrag eingebracht hatte. Und da sie die Braut nicht mehr liefern konnte …

„Tust du nicht und wir beide wissen das", entgegnete Sean gelassen. „Ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag."

Natalie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich zahle die Summe zurück und übernehme den Vertrag von meinem Vetter", fuhr Sean fort.

Natalie klappte das Kinn herunter. „Aber … es gibt keine Braut mehr!"

Sean sah sie an und begann dann zu nicken. „Doch, die gibt es. Und ich denke, es wird allmählich Zeit für uns beide. Denkst du nicht?"

Natalies Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff. „Soll das ein Antrag werden?" staunte sie. „Sean, ich denke du kennst meine Antwort noch."

„Das war vor achtzehn Jahren", entgegnete er. „Und das war, ehe du einen Ehevertrag mit meinem Vetter geschlossen hast."

„Du verdammter Bastard!" entfuhr es Natalie. Kurz wogte sie ein wenig, dann rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. „Du hast nur darauf gewartet ..."

„Habe ich nicht", fiel Sean ihr ins Wort. „Aber ja, ich hoffte auf eine Gelegenheit. Einen Lindwurm als Ehepartner bringt Prestige und kann meiner Sache nützlich sein. Ich erwarte nicht, daß das alte Feuer wieder erwacht. Ich denke wir beide wissen, wo wir stehen. Wir sollten das als Zweckgemeinschaft sehen zum gegenseitigen Nutzen. Du wärst sicher, dein Vater wäre sicher. Und ich ..." Er lächelte. „Zudem ist der Sex mit dir immer noch einer der besten, den ich kenne. Vorzugsweise ohne Beteiligung Dritter."

„Nein!"

Sean lächelte. „Du weißt, du hast keine Wahl. Und, ehrlich, du könntest es schlechter treffen. Ich kenne dich und ich erwarte nichts."

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Denk darüber nach. Ich muß das ganze sowieso noch durchsehen lassen. Zudem hat mein werter Vetter noch nicht ja gesagt."

„Er wird, er will sein Geld zurück", antwortete Natalie trocken.

„Ein Grund mehr einzuwilligen. Du kennst ihn, du weißt wie er wird, wird er wütend." Sean lächelte. „Mach es dir nicht unnötig schwer. Du kannst dein Leben so weiterleben wie bisher, ich werde mein Leben weiterleben wie bisher, jeder auf einer Seite des Kontinents."

„Nein", wiederholte Natalie entschlossen und fest.

Das fehlte ihr noch. Eine Zwangsehe mit Sean. Sicher, vor achtzehn Jahren, damals als sie ihn noch liebte, da war es etwas anderes gewesen und sie hatte ihn abgewimmelt, weil sie ihre Rache wollte. Jetzt allerdings … würde Sean hinter ihre Verbindung zu Nick kommen, würde er begreifen, wer dieser Reed gewesen war, der als Bodyguard für ihre Familie gearbeitet hatte, dann würde er auch begreifen, welche Macht er möglicherweise über den Grimm tatsächlich haben konnte.

Natalie hatte genug in ihrem Leben riskiert, sie war weit genug gegangen, um zu wissen, zu was die königlichen Familien fähig waren. Sie würde Nick da nicht noch mit hineinziehen.

„Denk drüber nach." Sean hob die Hand. „Ich werde das dritte Nein nicht akzeptieren, solange nicht Zeit vergangen ist, die du nutzen solltest."

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht."

„Du solltest besser können. Ansonsten wirst du deinem Vater bald Gesellschaft leisten", entgegnete Sean gelassen.

Natalie kniff unwillig die Lippen aufeinander.

Er hatte recht, und doch irrte er sich. Es gab noch einen Weg aus der Misere heraus. Sie brauchte nur ein wenig Zeit …

* * *

Rosalee Calvert staunte nicht schlecht, als Monroe den Tee-und Kräuterladen betrat, den sie nach dem Tod ihres Bruders übernommen hatte.

„Waren wir verabredet?" fragte sie.

Der Blutbad winkte ab. „Ich brauch ein wenig Normalität", erklärte er und blieb jenseits der Theke stehen, hinter der sie gerade beschäftigt gewesen war, ein Medikament für einen ihrer Kunden zu mixen.

Rosalee legte den Teelöffel zur Seite und beugte sich leicht vor. „Was war denn nicht normal?" fragte sie.

Monroe lächelte, als sie sich auffordernd ihm entgegenreckte. Beinahe beiläufig drückte er kurz seine Lippen auf die ihren, strahlte danach wie ein kleiner Junge und lehnte sich gegen den Thresen. „Nick", antwortete er gelassen, stützte einen Arm auf die Holzoberfläche und machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht.

Rosalee lachte.

Natürlich Nick. Sie hatte ja gestern selbst gehört, wie die beiden ungleichen Freunde sich verabredeten. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, sie war froh, daß Monroe immer noch zu dieser Freundschaft stand, tat sie doch beiden gut. Und gerade der Grimm konnte im Moment jeden Freund brauchen, den er finden und sich auf ihn verlassen konnte.

„Gings wieder um Juliette?" Rosalee warf einen nachdenklichen Blick hinüber zum Bücherregal. Irgendwo dort, da war sie sicher, irgendwo dort befand sich die Antwort und eine Heilung für Juliette und damit auch für Nick. Und irgendwann würde sie dahinter kommen, was sie beim Mixen des ersten Antidots falsch gemacht hatte.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber …"

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und ein Wesen betrat den Laden.

Rosalee richtete sich auf und sah den Neuankömmling neugierig an.

Daß ein Wesen voll gemorpht in ihrem Laden erschien konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, daß es krank war und in seiner Wesenform feststeckte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß dieses hier nicht auch noch für Menschen sichtbar war.

„Mann, Kumpel, ich glaub, du bist hier richtig", begrüßte Monroe den Neuankömmling und richtete sich auf.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" erbot Rosalee sich dagegen mit einem Lächeln.

Das fremde Wesen starrte sie beide an mit gesträubtem Fell. Dann zog es plötzlich … ein Schwert unter seinem Mantel hervor.

„Wow, Mann! Ruhig, ganz ruhig!" Monroe trat einen Schritt rückwärts, den Wolf herbeirufend. Und auch Rosalee spürte, wie der Fuchs in ihr übernehmen wollte.

Der Fremde musterte sie beide, dann fuhr er herum und hieb sein Schwert gegen das nächste Verkaufsregal. Die hölzernen Beine wurden glatt durchtrennt, das Regal stürzte polternd in sich zusammen.

„Du solltest wirklich an deinem Aggressionslevel arbeiten, Kumpel", merkte Monroe an. „Ehrlich, ein bißchen Johanniskrauttee hat schon Wunder gewirkt."

Das Wesen wirbelte herum zu ihnen, ihnen das Schwert entgegenstreckend mit der scharfen Spitze voran. „Wenn ihr leben wollt, haltet euch von der Lindwurm und dem Grimm entfernt. Ansonsten … endet ihr wie die anderen", knurrte es, wirbelte herum und … verließ den Laden wieder.

Rosalee starrte dem Eindringling mit großen Augen nach, Monroe dagegen morphte zurück und zückte sein Handy.

„Oh Mann, das hat ja so kommen müssen!" murmelte der Blutbad.

Rosalee glaubte immer noch nicht, was da gerade passiert war.

„Nick und ein Lindwurm?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Nick und seine Patentante", korrigierte Monroe sie und drückte den Wählbutton. „Ich sags dir, in dieser Familie ist keiner normal!"


	14. Verlorene Zukunft

Er war zu vertrauensselig, schalt Nick sich selbst. Er war zu blauäugig. Es war zu früh, Natalie den Trailer zu zeigen, viel, viel zu früh! Es würde sich rächen …  
Doch dann sah er wieder zu ihr hinüber und die Erinnerungen, die sie geweckt hatte letzte Nacht, stiegen in ihm auf. An seine Kindheit in Rhinebek, an seinen Vater, seine Mutter, die Freunde, die er dort gehabt hatte, Tante Marie, die von ihrem neuen Freund erzählte mit glänzenden Augen und geröteten Wangen. Seine Mutter, die ihm so kalt, rational und verbittert erschienen war vor ein paar Wochen, wie sie damals befreit lachte, während sein Vater sie von hinten umarmte und ihren Nacken küßte.  
Und da waren dann noch diese kleinen Erinnerungen an Tante Lee, die mit ihm Burgen baute oder, zusammen mit seinem Vater, ihm das Baseballspielen beizubringen versuchte.  
Er hörte auf sein Herz, wieder einmal. Vielleicht ein Fehler, vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
Nick hoffte es, als er von der Straße abbog und vor dem Tor zum Trailerpark hielt.  
„Und wir wollen hier was?" erkundigte Natalie sich und lugte vom Beifahrersitz Richtung Schild, das über dem Tor zum Park angebracht war.  
„Wir begeben uns an einen ruhigen Ort, um … weitere Recherchen zu betreiben", antwortete Nick und stieg aus, um das Tor aufzuschließen.  
Er spürte Natalies ratlosen Blick in seinem Nacken, und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
Doch, er war sicher, er tat das richtige.  
Nachdem er das Tor geöffnet hatte, ging er zum Truck zurück und fuhr in den Park hinein, um erneut auszusteigen und das Tor hinter sich zu schließen.  
Ein Taxi parkte auf der anderen Straßenseite. Nick runzelte die Stirn. Taxis in dieser Gegend?  
Dann aber erleichterte er, als ein Mann aus dem Gebäude gegenüber kam und in besagtes Taxi stieg, das daraufhin losfuhr.  
Manchmal litt er mittlerweile wirklich unter Verfolgungswahn, schalt er sich kopfschüttelnd, während er zum Wagen zurückging und einstieg.  
„Und du verrätst mir nicht, was wir in einem Trailerpark machen, oder?" erkundigte Natalie sich, als er wieder losfuhr.  
„Sagte ich doch, wir betreiben Recherchen." Nick warf ihr einen Blick zu und grinste. „Wart's ab!"  
Natalie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Okay, dann werd ich das wohl tun müssen."  
„Ist nicht mehr weit."  
Zwischen den anderen Wohnwagen, Anhängern und ganzen Schiffscontainern tauchte der silberne Airstream auf.  
Natalie reckte den Hals, als sie den großen Trailer sah.  
Nick stoppte den Wagen halb davor und stellte den Motor ab. „Wir sind da."  
Die Lindwurm warf ihm wieder einen Blick zu. „Wir sind wo?"  
„Am Ziel." Nick lächelte und löste den Sicherheitsgurt. „Bitte aussteigen."  
Natalie folgte seinem Beispiel und stieg aus dem Truck, holte dann noch ihren Shopper, ehe sie die Tür schloß.  
„Und wohin jetzt?" erkundigte sie sich.  
Nick wies auf den Airstream. „Wenn ich bitten darf?"  
„Ist nicht dein Ernst!" entfuhr es ihr. Sie warf einen langen Blick auf den Trailer und folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.  
Nick zögerte wieder, kramte dann aber doch seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und trat an die Tür.  
„Moment, du benutzt das Ding?" staunte Natalie hinter ihm.  
„Ich hab ihn geerbt", entgegnete Nick.  
Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloß.  
„Von wem?"  
Nick warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Tante Marie?" Er sah wie Natalie stutzte und öffnete die Tür.  
„Marie hat dir einen Trailer hinterlassen?" fragte die Lindwurm nach.  
„Ich denke, es geht eher um den Inhalt", entgegnete Nick. „Aber ja, der Trailer gehört dazu."  
Natalie trat vorsichtig näher. „Und da ist jetzt kein Schwert angebracht, das mich um einen Kopf kleiner macht, nähere ich mich der Tür?" fragte sie,  
„Keine Falle, und die Schwerter sind weggeschlossen", antwortete Nick.  
Natalie schien unsicher. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund und holte einige Mal tief Atem. Das gleiche, was sie mit dem Knopf getan hatte, ging Nick auf.  
„Du verbringst wohl ziemlich viel Zeit hier, was?" Sie warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu, schwang sich dann aber doch auf den Absatz und erklomm den Trailer. Nick folgte ihr auf dem Fuße und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Natalie mit großen Augen und offenstehendem Mund dastehen und sich umsehen, als sei sie plötzlich mitten im Louvre aufgewacht.  
„Das ist …" Ihr fehlten ganz offensichtlich die Worte.  
Nick legte sein Schlüsselbund auf den Apothekerschrank neben der Tür, steckte beide Hände in die vorderen Taschen seiner Jeans und schmunzelte schulterzuckend. „Willkommen in der Grimmhöhle."  
Natalie drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn an. „Das ist … einzigartig!" entfuhr es ihr endlich. Ihr Blick fiel auf eines der Kristallpendel und ein kleiner Entzückensschrei des Wiedererkennens entfuhr ihr. „Das ist von deiner Großmutter!" Sie eilte die paar Schritte hinüber, betrachtete was sonst noch auf dem Board neben dem Fenster stand. „Und der Mörser gehörte deiner Mutter. Deswegen wußte ich von Anfang an, daß sie auch ein Grimm war. Sie und Marie stellten selbst auch Tränke und Gifte her, wenn es nötig war."  
Nick hob die Brauen. Gut, das hatte seine Mutter offensichtlich bei ihrem Crashkurs ausgelassen.  
Natalie wurde auf etwas anderes aufmerksam, ließ ihren Shopper auf dem Bett und ging zu dem niedrigen Schränkchen auf der anderen Seite des Apothekerschranks.  
„Die Mappe?" fragte Nick, als sie sich davorhockte und eine alte Künstlermappe in stummer Andacht betrachtete. „Ja, die war mir schon einige Male aufgefallen. Aber bisher habe ich nichts damit anfangen können."  
„Die ist von deinem Vater", sagte Natalie endlich. Vorsichtig zog sie die Mappe aus dem schmalen Raum zwischen Wand und Schrank.  
Nick war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr und beugte sich über die Mappe. „Wirklich?" fragte er mit großen Augen.  
Natalies Hand liebkosten den speckigen Deckel, andächtig nickte sie.  
„Die Zeichnungen sind grandios", merkte Nick an.  
Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß. Wäre das Erbe nicht in ihm erwacht, ich bin sicher, Reed wäre Künstler geworden. Er war so talentiert!" Damit blickte sie auf und reichte ihm die Mappe.  
Nick nahm sie.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, als er damals wegen des Schlüssels den Trailer auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, hatte er auch in der Mappe nachgesehen, aber nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Zeichnungen. Die waren zwar wirklich von außergewöhnlich guter Qualität (Grimm schienen generell Künstler zu sein, bedachte er all die Zeichnungen in den Journalen), aber in dem Moment nicht wirklich hilfreich gewesen, stand doch kein Begleittext dabei.  
Natalie sah sich aufmerksam um und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Das hier ist wirklich unglaublich", erklärte sie dabei immer wieder.  
Nick grinste und öffnete nun doch die Mappe.  
Das oberste Bild zeigte einen gemorphten Reinigen, der Gitarre spielte. Eine wunderschöne Zeichnung, sehr detailreich, beinahe plastisch.  
Die nächste Zeichnung stellte ein Wesen mit dem Kopf einer Schlange dar, wie Nick sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Eindringlich betrachtete er das Bild, während Natalie mittlerweile die Fläschchen auf dem Apothekerschrank inspizierte.  
„Wow! Ich wußte, ich hatte das mal irgendwo gesehen", sagte sie schließlich und hob eines der Fläschchen aus dem Rondell. „Siegbarste Gift, nur allein dafür würden einige töten, um das Zeug zu kriegen."  
Nick blickte auf, sein Gesicht verzog sich. „Sehr wirksam, wenn man Monroe glauben darf", kommentierte er und hob die Zeichnung. „Was ist das?"  
Natalie drehte sich zu ihm und betrachtete sie Zeichnung. „Marvin", antwortete sie und stellte das Fläschchen zurück.  
„Marvin?" Nick betrachtete die Zeichnung mit dem Schlangenkopf noch einmal. „Und Marvin ist ein was?"  
„Du fragtest doch nach Königsschlangen. Er war eine", erklärte sie und richtete sich auf. „Du hast hoffentlich eine Ahnung, WAS du hier hast, oder?"  
Nick legte die Zeichnung zur Seite und nickte. „Monroe bezeichnet den Trailer immer als Smithsonien der Grimmologie", schmunzelte er. „Aber er bezeichnet sich auch selbst als Grimm-o-Pedia."  
Natalie lehnte sich gegen den Apothekerschrank. „Ihr zwei führt eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft", kommentierte sie. „Aber, ehrlich? Wie ungewöhnlich auch immer, eine solche Freundschaft ist es wert, gepflegt zu werden. Für Grimm ist es schwer, ausgeglichen zu bleiben und daher ist es wichtig, daß du deine Freundschaften gut aussuchst und pflegst. Monroe scheint jemand zu sein, auf den du dich voll verlassen kannst."  
Nick nickte nachdenklich. „Das kann ich auch", gestand er. „Aber in der letzten Zeit ..."  
Natalie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, dann kam sie zurück und setzte sich auf das Bett neben der Mappe mit den Zeichnungen. „Ich will ehrlich sein, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es in dir aussieht", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, „aber ich weiß wie es ist, sich von allen verraten zu fühlen. Vergrab dich nicht und laß dich nicht von deinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen auffressen. Das ist schwer, gerade zu Anfang, aber es gibt Notwendigkeiten, die wir alle lernen müssen. Was auch immer da zwischen Monroe und dir vorgefallen ist, es ist nicht wert, diese Freundschaft zu beenden. Du brauchst Verbündete und, ehrlich, du könntest schlechtere haben als einen Blutbad."  
Nicks Blick glitt ab, seine Hand strich über die nächste Zeichnung, ein Portrait seiner Mutter, viel jünger, keine Narbe im Gesicht, mit lachenden Augen.  
„Ich hab Rosalees Leben riskiert", gestand er dann endlich. „Ich … ich weiß nicht. Ich war ungeduldig und habe dadurch fast eine Epidemie ausgelöst."  
Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Und Rosalee ist wer? Der Name ist mittlerweile öfter gefallen", merkte sie an.  
„Eine Fuchsbau und Monroe …" Nick schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Seine Lebensgefährtin?"  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf.  
Es war so schwer in Worte zu fassen, wie er sich fühlte. Er gönnte Monroe sein Glück, das ja. Aber da war auch eine leichte Eifersucht in ihm. Er wollte zurück, was er verloren hatte. Aber er würde es nicht zurück bekommen, oder zumindest nicht so einfach. Er war so in sich selbst vertieft, darin, was er war, was er tat, wie er es tat, daß er die Veränderungen, die mit ihm vorgingen, gar nicht bemerkte.  
„Ich hab Hank alles gebeichtet", sagte er endlich und blickte auf. „Und mitten in unserem Gespräch kam die Meldung, daß es da einen Autounfall gegeben hatte mit … einer etwas eigenartigen Fahrerflucht. Ich war so … ich wollte Hank alles erklären, ihm zeigen, wie es ist, ein Grimm zu sein. Und da ..."  
Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Worüber reden wir hier?" fragte sie leise.  
„Fluvus Pestelenzia", antwortete Nick. „Es wäre fast zu einer Katastrophe gekommen. Der andere Unfallbeteiligte war von dem Infizierten gekratzt worden. Und Monroe und Rosalee waren für ein Picknick im Wald, dort, wo dieser zweite arbeitete."  
Natalie seufzte und schloß die Augen. „Ich kanns mir vorstellen", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du kannst nichts dafür. Es war anders geplant, dich in die Welt einzuführen, glaube es mir."  
Nick sah zu ihr hoch. „Wie?" fragte er schließlich. „Wenn alles so offen war mit euch, warum wußte ich dann nichts über die Wesen-Welt?"  
„Weil es ein Mindestalter für die Eröffnung dieser Wahrheit gab. Mit fünfzehn wärst du aufgeklärt worden", antwortete Natalie. „Zumindest was uns Lindwürmer angeht."  
„Aber … Mom war zehn als das Erbe erwachte."  
Natalie hob überrascht die Brauen. „Ehrlich? Wußte ich gar nicht, daß es so früh für sie losging. Würde allerdings einiges erklären ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Weibliche Grimm erwachen eher als männliche, das stimmt. Ehrlich gesagt, du bist ein ziemlicher Spätzünder, selbst für einen männlichen Grimm. Dein Vater war achtzehn, und das ist ein gutes Alter." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war so eine Art Ritual, oder war irgendwann zu einem geworden", fuhr sie dann fort. „Du kannst nicht gegenüber jedem schweigen und Geheimnisse horten. Darum wurden die Angehörigen der Wächter aufgeklärt, die Kinder eben, wenn sie ihr fünfzehntes Lebensjahr vollendet hatten." Sie sah ihn wieder eindringlich an. „Was da passiert ist mit dieser Rosalee hätte ebensogut ohne deine Beteiligung passieren können. Nur weil du ungeduldig warst … das ist kein Grund, glaube es mir." Sie erschauderte. „Fluvus Pestelenzia ist schrecklich! Aber es ist viel zu leicht auf uns Wesen übertragbar. Das hätte auch sonstwie passieren können."  
„Trotzdem … Rosalee ist … sie hätte sterben können!" Nick zog die Nase hoch und setzte sich auf den Boden des Trailers, die Unterarme auf die Knie gestützt. „Es ist alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen, seit … seit Juliette mich vergessen hat. Alles lief glänzend bis … bis dieser Alptraum begann!"  
Er spürte ihren Blick auf sich und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in seinen Augen brannten. Er würde nicht weinen, er wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor ihr!  
Aber da war diese Welt, über die sie ihm berichtete, dieses Leben, das er hätte führen können, ob nun mit oder ohne die Grimmkräfte. Was sie ihm eröffnete klang so vollkommen anders als alles, was er sich auch nur hätte denken können, so viel besser mit einer lebendigen Familie statt mehrerer Gräber.  
Natalie ließ ihm die Zeit. Sie beugte sich vor und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Wenn ich irgendetwas hätte ändern können, glaubs mir, ich würde es tun", flüsterte sie mitfühlend.  
Nick holte einige Male tief Atem, dann nickte er, rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel, um das letzte Brennen zu unterdrücken.  
Und da begann sein Handy zu klingeln.  
Natalie setzte sich wieder auf und griff nach ihrem Shopper, während Nick das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche zog.  
Monroe …  
Er zögerte, dann aber akzeptierte er den Ruf. „Was gibt's?" begrüßte er seinen Blutbadfreund.  
„Kumpel, möglicherweise solltest du rüberkommen zum Laden. Aber benutz den Hintereingang", sagte Monroes Stimme. Der Blutbad klang ernst.  
„Was ist los?" verlangte Nick zu wissen.  
Natalie blicke auf, nachdem sie ein kleines Netbook aus der Tasche geholt hatte.  
„Ich bin in Rosalees Laden und hier war gerade ein Irrer, der uns beide bedrohte", kam die Antwort.  
Natalies Lippen formten ein „was ist los".  
Nick hob die Hand. „Monroe, ich stelle dich auf Lautsprecher, dann kann Tante Lee mithören. Sekunde." Er nahm das Handy vom Ohr und drückte auf den entsprechenden Button.  
„... mithören? Da gibt es nichts mitzuhören. Ich sagte doch, hier war gerade ein Wesen, das uns beide bedrohte. Wa ist daran mißverständlich?" erfüllte Monroes Stimme den Trailer.  
Natalie hob die Brauen. „Ein Wesen? Was für ein Wesen?"  
Jetzt mischte sich eine andere Frauenstimme in das Gespräch. Offensichtlich war Nick nicht der einzige, der auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatte.  
„Es war ein Eisbiber. Und er war sehr, sehr wütend. Er warnte uns, keinen weiteren Kontakt zu … ich denke, Sie sind Nicks Patentante?, und Nick zu pflegen. Sonst würden wir enden wie die anderen."  
„Wer auch immer diese anderen sind", kommentierte Monroe. „Nick, mal ehrlich. Ein EISBIBER!"  
„Ein Eisbiber, der einen Blutbad bedroht?" Natalies Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Er hatte ein riesiges Schwert dabei mit dem er eines der Regale glatt entzwei gehauen hat", entgegnete Monroe prompt. „Ehrlich, mit dem wollte ich mich nicht anlegen! Eisbiber hin oder her."  
„Ein Schwert?" Nick wechselte mit Natalie einen langen Blick.  
„Sagte ich doch. Einen Bihänder", bestätigte Monroe.  
„Und er sagte … ?"  
„Wenn wir euch nicht meiden würden, würden wir enden wie die anderen", antwortete Rosalee.  
Nick sah seine Patentante noch immer an, und die erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Wir kommen, sobald wir können", sagte der Grimm dann. „Paßt auf euch auf. Am besten schließt ihr den Laden und wartet im Hinterzimmer. Und laßt euch auf keinen Fall aus den Augen!"  
Er beendete das Gespräch.  
„Der Killer ..."  
Sie blickte auf und nickte. „Sieht aus, als wären wir beide auf seiner Liste gelandet."


	15. Verbotenes Geheimnis

„Sobald sie können?" Monroe starrte auf sein Handy hinunter. „Sobald sie können? Was soll das denn wieder bedeuten?"

Rosalee beugte sich über den Thresen und griff nach dem Arm des Blutbads. „Laß sie", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Für mich hörte es sich an, als würden die beiden etwas ahnen. Vielleicht suchen sie gerade einen Weg, mit dem Eisbiber fertig zu werden."

„Die haben beide Waffen, die können ihn einfach erschießen!" Monroe verdrehte die Augen, steckte sein Handy aber endlich wieder ein. „Ehrlich, wen zaubert Nick noch aus dem Hut?"

„Ist diese Tante Lee die gleiche, die Nick letzten Winter so übel mitgespielt hat?" erkundigte Rosalee sich.

„Was denkst du denn?" Monroe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte es ja erst gar nicht glauben, als er gestern abend mit ihr bei mir auftauchte. Aber ..." Er stockte und runzelte die Stirn. „Entweder diese Lindwurm ist eine geborene Lügnerin oder sie hat die Wahrheit erzählt."

„Lindwürmer sind sehr loyal, wenn sie sich entschieden haben, loyal zu sein."

„Und, so wie ich das verstanden haben, haben die beiden sich gestern gegenseitig das Leben gerettet", wandte Monroe ein.

„Dann ist sie ehrlich. Lindwürmer sind sehr darauf bedacht, ihre Schuld abzuzahlen, wenn sie jemanden etwas schulden." Rosalee trat um den Thresen herum. „Und wenn sie sich sowieso aus Nicks Kindheit kennen … woher eigentlich? Ich meine, nach unserer Erfahrung mit Nicks Mutter wagte ich bisher eigentlich zu bezweifeln, daß die irgendeinen Kopf ausgelassen hätte, dem sie habhaft werden konnte. Hat ja einiges gebraucht, daß sie uns … akzeptierte."

Monroe atmete pfeifend aus.

Kelly Burkhardt hatte definitiv einen Eindruck hinterlassen! Noch dazu einen, den er so schnell nicht wiederholen wollte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, er vermißte Nick auf seiner Schwelle. Seit Kelly plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, beschlich ihn immer wieder das Gefühl, der Grimm würde ihn meiden. Zumindest verbrachten sie beide wesentlich weniger Zeit als früher miteinander und Nick schien auch nicht mehr auf seine Hilfe angewiesen zu sein.

Nicht daß Monroe die Kämpfe vermißte, er hatte diesen Teil von sich eigentlich ganz weit hinter sich gelassen als er seinen Glauben fand. Aber er vermißte die Abende mit Nick, die gemeinsamen Dinner, die Biere, die sie gemeinsam tranken, die nächtlichen Anrufe oder Besuche mitten in seinen Pilates.

Letzte Nacht war eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen, selbst mit einem Lindwurm namens Natalie an Nicks Seite. Darum war Monroe nicht ins Bett gegangen, sondern hatte es vorgezogen, die Nacht mehr oder weniger durchzuwachen und den beiden zuzuhören.

Was das wohl für ein Schlüssel war, über den Natalie da gesprochen hatte? Warum hatte Nick ihn ihm gegenüber noch nie erwähnt?

Eigentlich sollte er sich verletzt fühlen, dachte er. Nick teilte Geheimnisse mit einer ihm nahezu Fremden aber nicht mit ihm. Andererseits … er wollte nicht wieder in eine ähnliche Situation wie mit Kimura geraten. Nick schien zu wissen, was er tat, er hatte mittlerweile einige Erfahrung sammeln können. Und Natalie? Nun, die hatte offensichtlich bisher auch überlebt.

Rosalee drehte das Ladenschild auf „Geschlossen" und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloß. „So, und jetzt möchte ich, daß du mir alles erzählst", sagte sie ernst. Doch in ihren Augen leuchtete noch ein kleines Licht.

Monroe grinste.

* * *

Nick beobachtete, wie Natalie ihren Shopper wieder öffnete.

„Was soll das?" fragte er irritiert.

Die Lindwurm blickte auf. „Was wohl? Wir müssen zu deinen Freunden und sehen, was da los ist", antwortete sie.

„Und ich denke, ich kann mich erinnern gesagt zu haben, wir kommen so schnell wie möglich", entgegnete Nick und richtete sich auf. Er legte seine Hand auf das Netbook und sah eindringlich auf Natalie hinunter, bis die endlich die Augen zu ihm hob. „Monroe und Rosalee können das im Moment auch allein richten. Der Eisbiber ist weg und wir könnten die Lage nur schlimmer machen."

Sie starrte zu ihm hoch als würde sie ihn das erste Mal sehen.

„Es ist wichtiger, die Theorie zu überprüfen", fuhr Nick fort. „Also, wenn du das irgendwie herauskriegen kannst ..."

„Das ist überflüssig, wenn der Killer ohnehin schon hinter uns her ist!" entgegnete sie.

„Aber wir wissen nicht, ob hinter uns beiden oder nur einen von uns", Nick beugte sich über sie, hielt ihren Blick gefangen. „Was willst du tun? Zu Renard gehen und für uns beide Schutz anfordern? Er wird uns vielleicht in Schutzhaft nehmen, und dann sind Monroe und Rosalee erst recht in Gefahr."

Sie starrte ihn immer noch an. „Bist das wirklich du?" fragte sie schließlich.

Nick verzog unwillig die Lippen und hockte sich vor ihr nieder. „Es gibt Notwendigkeiten, so wie du sagtest. Und das hier ist eine solche Notwendigkeit."

„Was ist mit dir passiert?" Natalie zuckte sichtlich zurück. „Dein bester Freund ist in Gefahr und du willst, daß ich etwas nachprüfe, was wir auch später tun könnten."

„Und das nicht lange dauern wird. Also?" Nick spannte die Kiefer an.

Natalie runzelte die Stirn, klappte aber endlich das Netbook auf und startete es. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Letzten Winter wärst du durchs Feuer gegangen, um so schnell wie möglich bei deinem Blutbad-Freund zu sein. Und jetzt … ?"

„Jetzt gibt es andere Notwendigkeiten. Wie gesagt, sollte der Eisbiber sich noch irgendwo in der Nähe des Ladens aufhalten, würden wir die beiden nur noch einer größeren Gefahr aussetzen."

Er mußte zugeben, so ganz verstand er sich selbst nicht. Er entschied anders als im Winter, weil er erwachsen geworden war. Freundschaften waren wichtig, aber es war mindestens ebenso wichtig, die richtigen Informationen zu haben. Und die einzige Möglichkeit schien in diesem Netbook zu stecken.

Natalie senkte endlich den Blick und konzentrierte sich auf den Bildschirm.

Nick seufzte erleichtert, schob die Mappe seines Vaters zur Seite und setzte sich neben sie.

Die Lindwurm warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu und kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Was du jetzt gleich sehen wirst ist nicht für deine Augen bestimmt", sagte sie endlich.

Nick nickte. „Schon klar."

Natalie aktivierte ein Icon. Ein Browser öffnete sich, zunächst nichts mehr als ein schwarzer Bildschirm mit einem blinkenden Cursor, ehe eine Reihe von Befehlen den kleinen Bildschirm zu füllen begann.

Nick beobachtete gespannt, was geschah.

Eine Internetseite baute sich auf, die er nicht kannte. Definitiv keine offizielle Polizei- oder FBI-Seite.

Natalie atmete tief ein und leckte sich die Lippen. „Wie gesagt, du hast das hier nie gesehen. Wenn jemals herauskommt, was ich dich habe sehen lassen, ist ein durchgedrehter Eisbiber unser geringstes Problem."

„Verstanden", nickte Nick wieder.

Nataltie holte tief Atem und gab dann einen Namen und ein Paßwort ein.

Der Bildschirm leuchtete auf, dann baute sich ein Verzeichnis auf.

Nick starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm.

„Bekannte lebende Grimm" stand da zu lesen, darunter „Bekannte tote Grimm". Dann folgten verschiedene ähnliche Links mit Wesennamen.

„Was … was ist das?" fragte er irrtiert.

„Das ist eine Datenbank", antwortete Natalie ausweichend.

„Von wem?"

„Wer sie genau hostet und updated weiß ich nicht, wohl aber wer die Geldgeber sind: Die Familien", sagte sie.

Nick starrte auf die beiden Grimm-Links.

Als was wurde seine Mutter wohl geführt? Er wettete, als tot, da Natalie nicht wußte, daß sie noch lebte.

Die Lindwurm schob den Cursor zu einem Link mit dem Titel „Members".

Eine weitere Seite öffnete sich, dieses Mal mit Links unter den Namen der Kontinente. Natalie aktivierte „Nordamerika" und … eine weitere Seite baute sich auf mit Namen.

Nick überflog diese Namen und runzelte die Stirn. „Wird wohl nicht sehr oft updated, wie?" fragte er dann.

Natalie starrte mit blaßem Gesicht auf die kurze Liste, dann holte sie tief Luft und klappte das Netbook zu.

Nick sah sie ratlos an. „Was?" fragte er.

Sie blickte zu ihm hinüber wie betäubt. „Ich weiß, wer als erstes auf der Liste steht", antwortete sie leise.

Nick rief sich die kurze Liste in Erinnerung. Da hatten nur dreizehn Namen gestanden, einige davon durchgestrichen. Aber …

Er begriff und sah Natalie entgeistert an.

„Ich", nickte sie nur.

* * *

Sean war weiter mit der vierteljährlichen Statistik beschäftigt, als sein Handy klingelte. Seufzend nahm er das Mobiltelefon, warf einen halben Blick auf die Anzeige, ehe er ranging.

„Oui?" fragte er.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten", anwortete eine männliche Stimme auf französisch statt sich zu melden.

Sean lehnte sich zurück. „Inwiefern schlechte Neuigkeiten?" fragte er.

„Ich fürchte, der Bund mit dem Lindwürmern hat sich jetzt erledigt. Matthew Furlong ist tot", erklärte die Stimme beinahe wispernd.

Sean setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.

Das war nicht möglich! Er hatte gestern selbst mit Francois Kontakt aufgenommen, um die Übernahme des Vertrages in die Wege zu leiten. Und Francois schien alles andere als abgeneigt, hatte er doch längst eine andere Frau ins Auge gefaßt und brauchte das Geld, um ihr, wie er es nannte, angemessen den Hof zu machen.

Natalie zu heiraten mochte zwar nicht die beste aller Lösungen sein, würde aber auf jeden Fall seine Position stärken, und genau darum ging es Sean. Nebenbei würde er in einer Ehe andere Möglichkeiten haben, notfalls auf Natalie einwirken zu können. Gerade wenn es eben um den Grimm ging und die Tatsache, daß sie beide sich in Rekordzeit zu einem Dreamteam gemausert hatten.

Was ging da vor?

Sean rief sich zur Ordnung. „Was heißt, Matthew Furlong ist tot?" fragte er. „Hatte er einen Herzinfarkt oder ..."

„Dein Bruder hat interveniert", unterbrach die Stimme ihn.

Sean konnte nur mit Mühe einen Fluch unterdrücken.

Natürlich mußte sich Eric einmischen, und ebenso natürlich hatte er gegen die Lindwürmer entschieden. Eric war ein Kapitel für sich, und er würde immer er selbst bleiben. Wenn es je einen Royal gegeben hatte, der sich selbst absolut treu war, dann war es Eric. Nur leider war diese Treue gleichbedeutend mit Selbstverliebtheit.

„Er hat ihn köpfen lassen", berichtete die Stimme. „Damit ist der jahrhundertealte Bund endgültig gebrochen und Nat zum Abschuß freigegeben."

Sean schloß die Augen.

Verdammt!

Mit einem Schlag hatte Eric ein gesamtes Geschlecht, eine ganze Art, endgültig dem Tod überantwortet. Wenn Natalie nicht schnell ein neues Bündnis suchte …

„Ist ihr das schon bekannt?" fragte Sean ernst.

„Ich denke nicht. Die Hinrichtung war, wie üblich, um Mitternacht."

Das verschaffte ihm einen wirklich sehr kleinen Vorsprung.

Er mußte Natalie dazu bringen, in diese Vereinbarung einzuwilligen. Wenn sie seine Ehefrau war stand sie nicht weiter in der Schußlinie. Und er hatte trotzdem das Prestige gerettet, daß es bedeutete, einen Lindwurm zum Partner zu haben.

Es würde schnell die Runde machen, was passiert war. Und die anderen Familien konnten entscheiden, selbst ihr Glück zu versuchen. Wurde Natalie jetzt, da sie gerade ihre Cousine verloren hatte, auch noch mit dem Tod ihres Vaters konfrontiert konnte sie komplett mit ihm brechen. Und das galt es jetzt zu verhindern. Im Gegensatz zu Eric plante Sean weiter, sehr viel weiter – bis zur Erringung aller sieben Schlüssel, um genau zu sein.

„Kannst du verhindern, daß sie die Nachricht erhält? Ich muß das erst vorbereiten, damit unser Plan auch gelingen kann", wandte er sich an seinen Verbündeten.

„Ich bin nicht sicher ..."

„Versuch es!" Sean legte auf.

Verdammt!


	16. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

Nick sah sie an. Stumm, emotionslos zunächst. Dann … begann ein kaltes Feuer in seinen Augen zu leuchten.

„Dann haben wir jetzt den Köder. Fehlt nur noch die Maus", sagte er.

Natalie überlief es eiskalt. „Was ist los mit dir?" Sie klappte das Netbook zu.

Nick erhob sich schulterzuckend. „Nichts, was soll sein?"

Natalies Blick irrte ab, blieb auf der Mappe mit Reeds Zeichnungen hängen. Sie erstarrte, als sie zwischen den anderen Blättern etwas sah.

Nick drehte sich zu ihr um. „Darum ging es doch. Wir wollten herausfinden, hinter wem der Collector her ist. Das wissen wir jetzt."

Natalie nickte, riß sich von der Zeichnung los und blickte zu dem Grimm hoch. „Darum geht es nicht! Es geht um dich. Du bist anders … kalt, rational, risikobereit. Was zum Kuckuck ist los mit dir? Als ich letzten Winter hier war hättest du dich für deinen Blutband-Freund ohne zu zögern töten lassen. Jetzt meinst du, es sei plötzlich wichtiger, Hintergrundrecherche zu betreiben?"

Sie kannte diese Veränderung nur zu gut, sie hatte sie selbst durchgemacht. Jeder, der die Wesen-Welt betrat und den sie kannte, hatte sie durchgemacht. Aber sie hatte für Nick gehofft, ihm bliebe im besten Falle noch ein wenig Zeit und es würde nicht so drastisch und schnell gehen.

„Ich habe erkannt, daß ich Prioritäten setzen muß, das ist alles", antwortete er.

„Prioritäten?" echote Natalie. „Du meinst, auf deiner Liste steht das hier höher als deine Freunde, die in Lebensgefahr sind?"

„Und für die ich mein Leben riskiere. Aber erst, wenn ich weiß, was ich wissen muß", setzte er hinzu.

Natalie verstand allmählich gar nichts mehr. Einen Moment lang blickte sie zu ihm hoch, dann schloß sie den Mund, ehe sie entgegnete: „Wer immer dir diesen Unsinn gelehrt hat, er irrt! Wenn du überleben willst, brauchst du Freunde, die zu dir stehen, und zu denen du stehst. Und das immer, nicht nur, wenn es dir paßt."

Wieder begann der Muskel in Nicks Wange zu zucken. „Ich denke, das geht dich nichts an", sagte er dann schließlich.

„Ich denke, als deine Patentante geht mich das eine Menge an! Ich dachte, du hättest einen guten Lehrer in dem Blutbad. Er ist vernünftig und besonnen. Was ich jetzt aber höre und erlebe ..."

„Bist du?" Nick lächelte sie kalt an. „Das ist doch das gleiche, was du letzten Winter abgezogen hast, oder? Prioritäten setzen, genau daß, was ich jetzt tue. Du solltest doch eher froh sein, daß du auf meiner Liste höher stehst als Monroe oder Rosalee."

„Und genau das ist der Punkt!" Natalie richtete sich auf. „Ich bin nicht wichtiger als deine Freunde. Ich werde wieder gehen, wenn dieser Fall erledigt ist, deine Freunde aber … die bleiben hier. Sie sind diejenigen, die dich schützen. Und sie sind diejenigen, um die es dir in erster Linie gehen sollte."

„Mir geht es um sie, darum war es wichtiger, den Plan dieses Eisbibers herauszufinden. Jetzt können wir gehen … das heißt, sobald du aufhörst, Drama-Queen zu spielen."

Im nächsten Moment flog Nicks Kopf herum. Natalie realisierte erst dann, was sie getan hatte, als ihre Hand begann zu brennen und sie einen deutlichen Abruck auf der Wange des Grimm sah.

Aber … sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern, was sie getan hatte. Und ehrlich, es war das richtige gewesen.

Nick warf ihr einen eiskalten Blick zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich meine Prioritäten verschieben", knurrte er. Und es war ein echtes Knurren, etwas, von dem sie nie geglaubt hatte, es jemals aus seiner Kehle kommen zu hören.

Natalie ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Sie kannte sich genug mit Grimm aus, hoffte sie zumindest, um das regeln zu können. Sie trat dicht an Nick heran und sah zu ihm hoch. „Was willst du jetzt tun? Mich auch schlagen? Mich töten? Mich dem Eisbiber überlassen?" fragte sie.

Der Muskel zuckte erneut.

„Wer auch immer dir diesen Schwachsinn beigebracht hat, er liegt falsch! Das, woraus du wirklich Kraft schöpfst, sind deine Freunde und deine Familie, nicht nur du selbst", fuhr sie fort. „Du kannst nur überleben, wenn du beides stärkst und ja, wenn das bedeutet, mich zurückzulassen, dann solltest du genau das tun!"

Sie spürte, er konnte nicht. Der Teil von ihm, der seit Jahrhunderten mit ihrer Art zu tun hatte verhinderte das. Und es war gut so, hatte dieser Teil doch bisher den Grimm Burkhardt ausgemacht.

„Was auch immer geschehen ist und wer auch immer dir diesen Blödsinn eingetrichtert hat, liegt komplett falsch!" fuhr sie fort. „Also werden wir beide jetzt tun, was wir von Anfang an hätten tun sollen: wir fahren zu deinen Freunden und sehen nach, was dort passiert ist."

„Denkst du, ja?" Noch immer war da dieses kalte Licht in seinen Augen.

Natalie wußte, was das war, sie wußte, woher es kam. Es war der Kern der Grimm. Sie waren Krieger, natürliche Kämpfer, seit Jahrhunderten dazu herangezogen, Wesen aufzuspüren und zu töten. Es lag ihnen im Blut, so tief, daß wohl sich wohl kein Grimm jemals komplett aus allem heraushalten konnte. Aber, als sie das letzte Mal hier, mochte Nick noch unerfahren gewesen sein, aber er hatte noch ein Gewissen besessen. Jetzt dagegen …

Er hob die Hand, als wolle er sie schlagen. Er kämpfte mit sich, sie konnte es sehen und fühlen. Er wollte zurückschlagen, fühlte er sich doch von ihr angegriffen.

Aber da war der andere Teil eines Grimm in ihm. Der Teil, der über Jahrhunderte hinweg ihre Familie beschützt hatte. Der Teil, der sich mit den Lindwürmern verbündete. Und dieser Teil übernahm sehr deutlich die Kontrolle. Nick konnte schlicht nicht zurückschlagen, zumindest nicht mit der Hand.

„Mom war es! Sie hat mich aufgeklärt!" spie er ihr statt dessen endlich entgegen.

Und Natalie wich zurück. „Kelly?" fragte sie überrascht.

Kelly sollte ihr eigenes Kind eben schon im Kindesalter dazu trainiert haben … aber wie sollte sie gewußt haben, daß das Grimm-Erbe in Nick erwachen würde? Das Gen war stark, das ja, aber es übersprang mitunter eine Generation. Sie konnte es unmöglich gewußt haben! Selbst mit dem Wissen, daß sie einen anderen Grimm als Partner gewählt hatte … Nick war sehr spät erwacht, die Chancen hatten hoch gestanden, daß er nie ein Grimm werden würde, trotz daß das Erbe in ihm stärker war als üblich.

Jetzt nickte er, wieder mit diesem kalten Lächeln. „Ja, Mom war hier. Sie hat mir geholfen, den Mauvais Dentes zu töten."

Natalie sank zurück auf das Bett, während sie fühlte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „WAS?"

Nick fühlte, daß er die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, und er war dabei, dies leidlich auszukosten. „Sie hat euch alle an der Nase herumgeführt all die Jahre! Sie hat Dads Mörder gejagt und nach den Münzen gesucht."

Die verdammten Münzen! Irgendjemand hätte sie damals an Bord der Titanic mitsamt dem Schiff versenken sollen oder mit der Bombe über Hiroshima abwerfen oder was sonst noch an Gräßlichkeiten passiert waren im letzten Jahrhundert.

„Ich hatte die Münzen", fuhr Nick triumphierend fort.

Natalie stutzte und blickte wieder auf. „Du hattest die Münzen? Was soll das heißen?"

Nick lächelte wieder sein kaltes Lächeln. „Ich hatte sie. Ich habe sie Mom mitgegeben", antwortete er.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?" Natalie sprang doch wieder auf und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Die Münzen sind gefährlich, hast du das denn immer noch nicht begriffen? Die Dinger wieder in Umlauf bringen war die schlechteste Entscheidung, die du treffen konntest!"

„Ich habe sie meiner Mutter gegeben, weil die sie zerstören wollte. Kein Wort darüber, sie wieder in Umlauf zu bringen. Mom wußte, wie sie zerstört werden können", verteidigte Nick sich.

Natalie keuchte. „Deine Mutter ist tot, Nick! Ich habe ihren Leichnam gesehen!"

Er schüttelte mit diesem Lächeln den Kopf. „Sie lebt. Sie war hier!"

Entweder er hatte den Verstand verloren, womit er nicht der erste Grimm sein würde, oder …

War es möglich? Hatte Kelly ihren Tod vortäuschen können? Aber warum sollte sie dann für achtzehn Jahre verschwinden, sich bei niemandem melden, von niemanden bemerkt werden?

Natalies Blick glitt ab, während sie sich versuchte an alle mysteriösen Fälle der letzten Jahre zu erinnern, die über das Netzwerk gekommen waren.

Eine Handvoll rätselhafter Morde waren dabei gewesen. Morde, die offensichtlich Grimm zuzuschreiben waren, aber es keinen Grimm in der Nähe des Tatorts gegeben hatte. Natalie, wie wohl jeder andere, hatte das auf einen dummen Zufall geschoben.

Aber wenn da draußen wirklich ein Grimm unerkannt seiner Wege zog …

Warum sollte Kelly … ?

Natalies Beine wollten erneut nachgeben.

Es gab seit neuestem Kontakte zwischen Seans Familie und der Dragon's Tongue. Und die Dragon's Tongue war schon immer interessiert an den Münzen gewesen. Natalie verdächtigte eben diese Organisation hinter den Morden an Nicks Eltern und ihrer Mutter. Beweisen hatte sie das aber nicht können, es sei denn Kimura selbst galt als Beweis. Und der Schakal hatte immer gern seine eigenen Kreise gezogen und seinen Deal mit der Tongue nur rein proforma gesehen.

„Wirkte deine … Mutter auf dich irgendwie beeinflußt?" fragte Natalie nach.

Es konnte nicht sein! Sie hatte die Leichen damals gesehen, sie hatte alles abgesucht mit ihrem Vater. Kelly mußte tot sein!

Und das bedeutete, Nick war getäuscht worden und damit die Münzen wieder im Umlauf.

Natalies Magen zog sich zu einem festen, schmerzenden Ball zusammen.

„Mom? Nein, warum? Wir sind nicht so leicht zu beeinflußen", antwortete Nick. Sein Grinsen verblaßte leicht, dafür runzelte sich seine Stirn etwas.

Gut, sollte er nachdenken.

Das hier, wurde Natalie klar, würde länger dauern als sie geglaubt hatte.

Wie konnte Nick so blauäugig sein? Nach allem, was er allein bei ihrem letzten Treffen erlebt hatte, hätte er doch doppelt oder dreifach gewarnt sein müssen, daß da möglicherweise etwas nicht stimmte. Statt dessen …

„Bist du sicher, daß es deine Mutter war?" fragte Natalie endlich.

„Ich werde ja wohl meine Mutter erkennen, wenn ich sie sehe. Also, ja, ich bin mir sicher!" Nick reckte stolz das Kinn. „Und daß ich dich damit überraschen konnte beweist für mich nur, daß sie wirklich gut ist. Sie hat die letzten achtzehn Jahre versucht herauszufinden, wer Dad umgebracht hat."

Natalie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und hat die Münzen gesucht, richtig?" fragte sie.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Daran ist nichts verwerfliches."

Nein, war es nicht. Nur befürchtete Natalie wirklich, daß etwas an der ganzen Sache nicht stimmte. Es konnte schlicht nicht stimmen!

Nick trat an ihr vorbei und griff nach der obersten Zeichnung.

Natalies Augen weiteten sich, rasch versuchte sie ihn von der Mappe wegzudrängen, während er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Hier!" Er hielt ihr die Zeichnung hin.

Kelly Burkhardt, jung, mit einem harten Kern in den Augen, aber lächelnd. Man sah ihr an, daß sie bereits viel mitgemacht hatte trotz daß sie auf diesem Bild höchstens Mitte zwanzig war.

Natalie stellte sich so, daß die Mappe und damit die nächste Zeichnung verdeckt war. „Ich kenne das Bild", nickte sie dabei.

„Dann solltest du auch in der Lage sein, sie wiederzuerkennen. Sie hat jetzt eine Narbe um ein Auge und ist älter, aber … es WAR Mom!" behaarte Nick.

Narbe um ein Auge?

Natalie stutzte. „Welches Auge?" fragte sie.

„Das rechte, warum?"

Natalies Blick glitt ab.

Das konnte unmöglich Kelly gewesen sein, sie hatte den Leichnam gesehen damals! Sie wußte, daß Kelly Burkhardt tot war, Himmel Herrgott nochmal!

Natalie blickte wieder auf und sah Nick in die Augen.

Hinter der Härte, die er so plötzlich ausstrahlte, dieses Raubtier, das er so plötzlich geworden war, war noch etwas anderes. Sie fand dort tatsächlich noch den kleinen Jungen, der er einst gewesen. Den verletzlichen jungen Mann, der er letzten Winter noch gewesen war, der unerfahrene Grimm, der die neue Welt, in die er geraten war, lieber staunend betrachten und erforschen wollte als zu kämpfen.

Konnte sie ihm das jetzt wirklich nehmen? Konnte sie ihm sagen, daß sie vermutete, WAS er da tatsächlich getroffen hatte? Möglicherweise, wohlgemerkt. Sie würde selbst Nachforschungen betreiben müssen, fürchtete sie. Und dazu hatte sie jetzt wirklich keine Zeit.

Natalie nagte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe, dann entschied sie sich und blickte auf.

Es galt, nach Nicks Freunden zu sehen und vielleicht die relativ frische Spur des Collectors wieder aufzunehmen. Die kalte Spur einer Kelly Burkhardt, egal ob sie nun tatsächlich die echte war oder doch etwas anderes, brachte ihr nichts im Moment.

„Hat sich seitdem jemand wegen der Münzen gemeldet? Hattest du noch einmal Ärger deswegen?" fragte sie.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. Und plötzlich war das Raubtier verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter junger Grimm, dem es noch an der Erfahrung fehlte, die alle anderen um ihn herum bereits hatten.

„Nein", antwortete er.

Das hatte sie befürchtet.

Natalie seufzte, nickte dann. „Okay, dann … dann sollten wir jetzt gehen", schlug sie vor.

Nick nickte ebenfalls. „Einverstanden."

Die Luft war dick, die Atmosphäre noch immer angespannt zwischen ihnen. Natalie spürte das und sie war sicher, auch er fühlte es. Ein falsches Wort und …

Natalie dachte wieder an die Zeichnung, die sie mit ihrem Körper blockte. Diese Zeichnung konnte falsch verstanden und damit zum Zündholz werden. Etwas, was sie sicher nicht wollte. Also …

Sie griff nach dem Netbook und wandte sich wieder an Nick: „Hast du vielleicht einen sicheren Platz für das hier?"

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Wieso? Denkst du, bei dir ist es nicht sicher?"

Natalie zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sich an einem nervösen Lächeln. „Immerhin gehen wir auf Mörderjagd. Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn ich es irgendwo lassen könnte, wo der Collector es nicht in die Finger kriegen kann."

Nick griff nach dem Mini-Laptop und nickte. „Klar, kein Problem." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Sah aus, als sei die Gefahr erst einmal vorbei.

Er wandte sich ab und ging zu dem Schrank hinüber, der zwischen den Fenstern stand.

Kaum hatte er Natalie den Rücken zugewandt, als diese auch schon herumfuhr und hastig nach der Zeichnung griff, sie so schnell wie möglich zusammenrollte und in ihrem Shopper verschwinden ließ.

Die Schranktüren öffneten sich und kaltes Neonlicht beleuchtete die gegenüberliegende Wand mit allerlei Zeichnungen und Diagrammen.

Natalie schlang sich ihre Tasche über eine Schulter und drehte sich um. „Wow!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie all die Waffen in dem Schrank sah. „Das wußte ich nicht!"

Nick hatte sich auf ein Knie niedergelassen und zog jetzt einen alten Koffer aus dem Schrank. „Nette Sammlung, oder?" grinste er über die Schulter und ließ ihr Netbook in dem Hohlraum hinter dem herausgezogenen Koffer verschwinden, ehe er diesen wieder zurückschob.

Natalie hob die Brauen, sagte aber nichts. Abgesehen von ihrem Zugang zur Datenbank war nichts wirklich wichtiges auf der Festplatte. Nur erschien ihr das Versteck reichlich unsicher.

„Okay, dann laß uns gehen", schlug sie vor.

Nick richtete sich wieder auf und schloß die Schranktüren. „Gut."


	17. Über Eisbiber und Serienkiller

Es war relativ ruhig in der Werkstatt, als Nick und Monroe sie betraten. Es war auch schon recht spät für einen üblichen Job, rief der Grimm sich ins Gedächtnis.

„Bud?" rief er unschlüssig in den Raum hinein.

Monroe trat zu einem Haufen Metall und beugte sich interessiert darüber, gerade als die hintere Tür sich öffnete und der ältere Eisbiber hereinkam.

„Hey, Bud", begrüßte Nick ihn und lächelte.

Eingedenk des Startes waren sie beide mittlerweile rexht gute Freunde geworden. Es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, doch spätestens nachdem Nick einen Häßlichen hinter Gitter gebracht und die anderen aus Portland vertrieben hatte, stand er in der Gunst der Eisbiber, vor allem Buds, sehr weit oben. Nick hoffte, daß das auch so bleiben würde trotz der unangenehmen Fragen, die er jetzt zu stellen hatte.

So ganz ging es ihm noch immer nicht in den Kopf. Ein Eisbiber, der andere, gefährliche Wese angriff und tötete. Er glaubte ja, daß auch Eisbiber tapfer sein konnten, Himmel, Bud hatte ihm gezeigt, DASS Eisbiber tapfer sein konnten!, aber andere töten? Noch dazu offensichtlich Mitarbeiter der Sieben Familien? Damit zog er doch wirklich jede Aufmerksamkeit auf sich! Warum also?

„Nick!" Bud grinste, irgendwie schuldbewußt, wie immer, und wirkte plötzlich sehr nervös, ebenso wie immer. Er wischte sich die Hände an einem dreckigen Tuch ab und reichte dem Grimm die Rechte. „Freut mich, dich … Sie … ähm … wiederzusehen."

Nick schlug ein. „Wir hatten uns doch geeinigt das letzte Mal", erinnerte er freundlich.

„Unglaublich! Die haben hier genau die Unruhe, die ich für die ..." meldete sich Monroe wieder und richtete sich auf.

Buds Augen weiteten sich, als er den Blutbad bemerkte und er … wogte in seine Wesenform.

Nick schloß kurz die Augen. So schnell, wie Eisbiber morphen konnten, brachte ihm das beinahe jedesmal Kopfschmerzen ein.

„Oh mein Gott!" entfuhr es Bud, während er tatsächlich rückwärts sprang.

Soviel zu angreifenden Eisbibern …

Nick hob die Hände, während Monroe versucht, so harmlos wie möglich auszusehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bud!" beschwichtigte der Grimm. „Das ist Monroe, ein anderer Freund von mir, ein sehr, sehr guter Freund sogar, der dir sicher nichts antun wird. Richtig, Monroe?"

„Absolut!" bestätigte der sofort. „Reformter Blutbad, keine Gefahr, Kumpel."

Bud schien alles andere als überzeugt und starrte in Monroes Richtung, erneut bereit zum Sprung.

„Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen, dann sind wir schon wieder weg", fuhr Nick mit ruhiger Stimme fort.

Bud behielt Monroe weiter im Auge, nickte aber. „Okay … wie kann ich helfen?"

„Gibts vielleicht einen Neuzugang in eurer Gemeinde? Hat ein Eisbiber Besuch aus Europa oder sowas?" fiel Monroe ein.

Nick seufzte.

DAS hätte er jetzt wirklich schöner formulieren können. Aber …

Bud schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Wieso?"

Nick warf einen warnenden Blick über die Schulter, ehe er sich nun an Bud wandte: „Du hast doch bestimmt von dem Mord vor ein paar Tagen gehört, oder?"

Der Eisbiber runzelte die Stirn. „Dieses Mädchen, das in der Nähe eines dieser Nachtclubs ermordet wurde?"

„Genau, nur war das Mädel nicht einfach ein Mädchen. Sie war eine Lindwurm", fiel Monroe erneut ein.

Nick schloß wieder die Augen und zählte stumm bis zehn.

„Ein Lindwurm?" Bud keuchte. „Ich dachte, die seien ausgestorben!"

Ja, da war definitiv Panik in seiner Stimme! Natalie hatte recht gehabt und es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, sie bei Rosalee zu lassen. Allerdings keine weise Entscheidung, Monroe mitzunehmen …

„Nein, eine Handvoll lebte noch … das heißt, jetzt sind es nur noch zwei", antwortete Nick und tuckerte von innen sein freundlichstes Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Als er aufblickte, war Bud erneut gemorpht.

„Wirklich?" fragte der Eisbiber entgeistert. „Dann … dann ..."

„Das Lindwurm-Problem jetzt mal ausßer Acht lassend, es gab noch andere Morde", fiel Nick ihm ins Wort, ehe Bud sich weiter in seine Panik steigern konnte.

„Oh!"

Nick nickte. „Soweit wir das haben herausfinden können, sind alle Toten Wesen gewesen, alle unterschiedlich. Königsschlange, Hundsjäger, alles mögliche eben."

Bud morphte zurück in seine Menschengestalt, als er jetzt aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die wir haben finden können ist, daß alle Opfer zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt mit den Royals zu tun hatten", erklärte Nick. „Und Monroe ist heute morgen von einem Eisbiber mit einem Schwert bedroht worden."

„Von einem Eisbiber mit einem niederländischen Akzent!" berichtigte der Blutbad ihn.

Nick sah Bud ernst an, begann dann den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich will nichts unterstellen oder euch zu etwas zwingen. Ich weiß, daß das nichts bringt und ich weiß, daß die Mehrzahl nichts mit diesem Eisbiber zu tun hat. Aber … er ist vielleicht ein Serienmörder, Bud. Das kann auch für euch gefährlich werden."

„Ein Eisbiber, der einen Blutbad und einen Lindwurm angegriffen hat?" Bud runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist das überhaupt möglich?" fragte Nick. „Ich meine, vielleicht sind wir ja auf der komplett falschen Spur … ?"

Bud runzelte die Stirn. „Möglich ist vieles, aber es ist selten, sehr selten. Was auch immer ihn soweit getrieben hat, das ist Rote Rage."

„Wow, die gibt's wirklich?" fragte Monroe von seinem Standort bei dem Haufen Altmetall.

Bud schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, daß er gerade einem Blutbad gegenüberstand. Er nickt eifrig. „Aber um soweit getrieben zu werden, muß schon einiges passiert sein. Rote Rage kommt nicht von allein."

„Rote Rage?" fragte Nick irritiert.

„Du kennst doch den Begriff, Rot sehen, oder?" fragte Monroe. „Das ist Rote Rage. Quasi … etwas ähnliches wie ein Amoklauf. Aber sehr viel durchdachter und meist längst nicht so blutig." Dann wandte der Blutbad sich an den Eisbiber: „Mal ehrlich, ich suche seit Wochen nach diesem Teil für die Wanduhr eines Kunden. Was willst du für die Unwucht?"

„Monroe!"

Bud winkte ab. „Oh, nichts! Nichts, sicher nichts! Das ist … oh!" Bud wandte sich wieder Nick zu. „In einer Roten Rage verliert man alle Emotionen außer dem Haß, den man braucht, um eben zu tun, was zu tun ist. Es ist selten, aber ja, es kommt vor, gerade bei uns Eisbibern, halten wir unsere Emotionen doch öffentlich oft sehr zurück."

Nick hob die Brauen. „Wirklich?"

Er hatte eigentlich eher das Gegenteil erlebt bisher mit Eisbibern.

„Könnte jedenfalls erklären, warum ein Eisbiber sich einem Lindwurm stellt", sagte Monroe, der das Ersatzteil, das er wohl wirklich brauchte, aus dem Schrottstapel kramte.

Bud nickte. „Das stimmt. Üblicherweise gehen wir gerade Lindwürmern aus dem Weg. Aber … du kennst uns ja."

Allerdings!

Nick nickte wieder. „Okay, also ist dieser Eisbiber nicht in der Gemeinde aufgetaucht."

Bud schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muß allerdings gestehen, wir hatten lange kein Treffen mehr in der Large. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall umhören. Aber mir ist nichts bekannt von Neuzugängen, egal ob zu Besuch oder nicht."

„Du hast ja meine Nummer", Nick lächelte wieder. „Wenn du etwas erfahren solltest ..."

„Melde ich mich selbstverständlich sofort", fiel Bud ihm ins Wort.

„Gut." Nick drehte sich um.

Monroe hatte mittlerweile, was immer das für ein Ding war, aus dem Haufen gekramt und richtete sich auf. „Oh, habt ihr auch Kontakt zu anderen Eisbiber-Gemeinden? Weil … dieser Mörder hat ja nicht nur einen Lindwurm auf dem Konto."

Warum hatte er nicht selbst daran gedacht? Nick warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf Bud, der wieder eifrig nickte.

„Natürlich. Wir werden uns umhören. Und sollte er bei uns auftauchen ..."

Nick grinste. „Alles klar, danke, Bud!"

„Und danke für die Unwucht!" Monroe winkte mit dem … Dingens und ging dann voran aus der Werkstatt heraus.

„Das brachte gar nichts", murmelte Nick enttäuscht, als er seinem Freund folgte.

„Würde ich nicht sagen", grinste der.

„Ich meine, abgesehen von deinem Ersatzteil!" Nick verdrehte die Augen.

„Abgesehen von meinem Ersatzteil wissen wir jetzt, daß der Mörder ein Einzelgänger ist, was noch seltener unter Eisbibern ist als Rote Rage", korrigierte Monroe ihn. „Eisbiber halten sehr engen Kontakt zueinander. Wenn dein Kumpel so ehrlich ist wie du behauptest, und Eisbiber sind in der Regel ehrliche Leute, dann hat der Killer sich bisher in keiner Gemeinde öffentlich sehen lassen."

Nick schloß seinen Truck auf und öffnete die Fahrertür. „Und das bringt uns inwiefern weiter?" fragte er, sich lässig an der geöffneten Tür abstützend während Monroe die Beifahrertür öffnete.

Der Blutbad zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da Eisbiber, auch wenn sie Einzelgänger sind und in der Roten Rage, trotzdem die Nähe ihrer Art suchen dürfte damit der Radius eingegrenzt sein, wo ihr euren Collector finden könnt. Irgendwo in der Eisbiber-Gemeinde."

„Die halb Bieverton umfaßt", seufzte Nick und stieg ein.

„Naja, du solltest deinem Freund Bud ein bißchen Zeit geben. Ich bin sicher, sobald er nach Hause kommt, wird seine Familie informiert, und spätestens morgen weiß die ganze Gemeinde Bescheid."

„Möglicherweise haben wir diesen Tag aber nicht mehr", entgegnete Nick. „Monroe, ich will nicht noch mehr Familienangehörige verlieren, erst recht nicht, wenn ich sie gerade wiedergefunden habe!"

Der Blutbad musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Ich hoffe für dich, Kumpel, ich hoffe es für dich!"

Nick fühlte sich nicht einen Deut besser …

* * *

Sean wurde allmählich unruhig.

Nick und Natalie waren mittlerweile entschieden zu lange fort, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin diese „neue Spur" sie geführt hatte. Nach den letzten Ereignissen, in denen sie verwickelt gewesen waren, konnte diese Spur sich als mehr als gefährlich herausstellen. Zudem wußte er nicht, ob es tatsächlich gelungen war, Natalie die fatale Nachricht noch vorzuenthalten.

Sean war klar, er würde sie nicht für immer von ihr verweigern können. Und, so wie die Dinge im Moment standen, war es gut möglich, daß Natalie dann mit ihm brechen würde. Eine Situation, die …

Sean realisierte einmal mehr etwas, was ihn deutlich stutzen ließ.

Sicher, er mochte die Lindwurm, zumindest von seiner Seite aus war noch immer ein wenig Glut der einstigen Flamme übrig, die sie beide so lange aneinandergebunden hatte. Sicher, dieses Feuer war nicht mehr wirklich da, oder flammte nur noch vereinzelt auf. Aber da war etwas anderes. Etwas, was er sich nicht erklären konnte:

Plötzlich, während er an die Lindwurm dachte, tauchte das Gesicht von Juliette Silverton vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Was … ?

Sean mußte mehrmals tief Atem holen, ehe er sich sicher genug fühlte, um sich wieder seinem eigentlichen Problem zuzuwenden.

Draußen vor seinem Büro lief gerade Sergeant Wu vorbei.

„Sergeant?" rief Sean den Asiaten herein.

Der stoppte tatsächlich im Schritt und drehte sich um.

Gut, daß er meist die Tür geöffnet ließ, lobt Sean sich im stillen selbst, während er Wu hereinwinkte.

„Ja?" Der Asiate steckte den Kopf zur Türöffnung herein und musterte ihn neugierig.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wohin Burkhardt und Furlong wollten?" fragte Sean.

Wu schüttelte, die Lippen schürzend, den Kopf.

Mist! Dabei wußte Wu sonst immer alles über jeden einzelnen Polizisten dieses Reviers. Wu war eine Art wandelnde Yellow Press, wenn es um seine Kollegen ging. Dabei aber übertrieb er es nie, er wußte sehr genau, wieviel ihm vergeben werden würde und ab wann er zu weit ging.

„Ich hörte nur, wie Nick sagte, er wisse einen Ort. Mehr nicht", erklärte Wu schließlich.

Einen Ort?

Sean warf wieder einen Kontrollblick zu dem Arbeitsplatz hinüber. Natalies Laptop stand noch immer dort.

Das hätte ihm auch noch gefehlt, seufzte er innerlich. Was auch immer in die Lindwurm gefahren war, sie ging hoffentlich nicht so weit, den Grimm einzuweihen in Belange der königlichen Familien!

„Könnten Sie mir sofort Bescheid geben, wenn die beiden zurück sind?" fragte Sean so ruhig wie möglich. „Ich habe mit Special Agent Furlong zu reden, und es ist ziemlich wichtig."

Wu nickte. „Geht klar", sagte er.

Sean seufzte erleichtert und wollte sich wieder seiner Vierteljahres-Abrechnung zuwenden.

„Oh, wissen Sie vielleicht was darüber, ob Furlong wirklich interveniert hat, als Nick vom FBI' verhört worden ist?" fragte Wu. „Das Gerücht macht nämlich die Runde ..."

Nicht Natalie allein, aber ja, sie hatte auf seinen Anruf hin dafür gesorgt, daß die Sache nicht weiter verfolgt worden war.

Sean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wüßte nicht, was Sie das angeht, Sergeant", merkte er mit leichter Strenge in der Stimme an.

„Oh, wir wollen nur alle wissen, ob wir mit einem weiteren Fiasko rechnen müssen", entgegnete Wu grinsend.

Sean hob die Brauen, woraufhin der Uniformierte breit zu grinsen begann und wieder ging.

Der Captain des Reviers schüttelte den Kopf.

Manchmal glaubte er wirklich, er sei in einem Affenhaus gelandet statt auf einem streng organiserten Polizeirevier ...

* * *

Monroe runzelte die Stirn, als ihm schließlich auffiel, daß sie nicht zurück zu Rosalees Laden fuhren, sondern aus Portland heraus.

„Darf ich fragen, wohin du mich jetzt noch entführen willst?" fragte er irritiert.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern, hielt den Blick starr auf die Straße gerichtet. „Es gibt einen Ort, auf den deine Beschreibung eines Versteckes für unseren durchgedrehten Eisbiber paßt", erklärte er dann ausweichend.

Monroe dachte nach. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Du meinst doch wohl nicht das alte Kraftwerk?"

Nick nickte. „Genau das! Wenn er irgendwo ist, wo er zwar keinen tatsächlichen Kontakt mit seiner Art pflegt, wohl aber ihre Nähe sucht, ist er in der Large genau richtig", erklärte er. „Dort treiben sich immer ein paar Eisbiber herum und das Gelände ist groß genug für ein gutes Versteck."

„Und noch besser für einen Hinterhalt … hatten wir das nicht schon?" Monroe strafte seinen Freund mit einem bösen Blick. „Meine Schaufel steht zuhause im Schuppen. Nur nebenbei bemerkt. Und sie hat immer noch diesen bösen Knick wegen des Felsens, auf den du unbedingt stoßen mußtest."

„Das war etwas anderes. Ich konnte ja wohl kaum bei den Kollegen melden, daß ich gerade zwei Reaper getötet … ähm, einen Reaper getötet hatte, nachdem der seinen Kollegen selbst enthauptet hatte."

„Tatsächlich? Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?" fragte Monroe.

„Nachsehen, ob wir ein Versteck finden", antwortete Nick.

„Oh! Na, wenn das so ist … NEIN! Zufällig mag ich es, am Leben zu sein und würde an diesem Zustand nur ungern etwas ändern."

Nick warf ihm nun doch einen irritierten Blick zu. „Wir reden hier von einem Eisbiber. Mit dem wirst du doch wohl fertig werden, du großer böser Wolf", scherzte er.

„Du hast das Schwert nicht gesehen ...", seufzte Monroe.

Was hatte diese Lindwurm eigentlich getan? Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, daß sie seinem Freund gut tat. Statt dessen aber schien der sogar noch tiefer in seinem Grimm-Was-auch-immer zu stecken als zuvor.

„Ich hab mehrere im Schrank. Brauchte ich bisher aber noch nicht", entgegnete Nick gelassen. „Bisher hatts immer noch meine Waffe getan. Und wenn nicht die, dann die Dopplerbrust."

„Erzähltest du mir nicht vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, daß du nicht alles erschießen könntest?" merkte Monroe an. „Was soll ich dabei?"

„Du bist der große böse Wolf, wie gesagt", antwortete Nick sofort.

„Und warum tuts ein großer böser Lindwurm es in diesem Fall nicht? Bisher scheint es doch recht gut zwischen euch zu klappen, oder?" merkte Monroe an.

Nicht daß er das Fotzeln nicht genoß. Er mochte es, Nick ein wenig zu fordern und hatte das Gefühl, auch der Grimm genoß diese Herausforderung. Aber Nicks Gegner schienen in letzter Zeit immer … verrückter zu werden. Und Monroe hatte eigentlich schon vor Jahren Klauen und Zähne an den Nagel gehängt, um ein ruhiges und beschauliches Leben zu führen – bis Nick letztes Jahr in sein Haus eingefallen war und ihn bezichtete, ein kleines Mädchen entführt zu haben.

Monroe mußte zugeben, ihm fehlten Nicks Besuche, ob nun angekündigt oder nicht. Sicher, ab und an kam der Grimm noch immer vorbei, aber längst nicht mehr so oft wie vor der Sache mit Kimura.

„Weil dieser Eisbiber alle Agenten der Royals in den Staaten getötet hat – außer Tante Lee", antwortete Nick.

Monroe warf seinem Freund wieder einen Blick zu. „Moment, die Lindwurm arbeitet für die Royals?"

„Arbeitete", korrigierte Nick. „Da ist wohl einiges falsch gelaufen, und daß schon länger. Du hast doch gehört, daß sie vermutet, den Schuldigen am Tod meines Vaters sei ein Mitglied dieser Familie."

Monroe erinnerte sich. Trotzdem …

„Woher weißt du, daß sie die letzte ist?" fragte er irritiert.

Nick bog von einem Highway auf einen anderen ab. „Weil ..." Er rang mit sich und seufzte schließlich. „Wir waren beim Trailer, als du anriefst."

Monroe setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Wowowow, ihr wart wo?"

„Wir brauchten einen ruhigen Platz, an dem uns keiner beobachtet", verteidigte Nick sich.

„Ach, und Rosies Laden ist das nicht?"

Jetzt fühlte er sich ehrlich gekränkt. Er kannte, abgesehen von seinen eigenen Vier Wänden, kaum einen Ort, an dem er sich sicherer fühlte als in Rosalees Laden. Und eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, Nick würde ebenso empfinden. Dabei, so rief er sich jetzt zur Ordnung, war Nick kein Wesen, er war ein Grimm. Und als Grimm empfand er einen Treffpunkt für Wesen vermutlich nicht wirklich als gemütlich.

Monroe wurde immer mehr klar, daß sein ungewöhnlicher Freund selbst ziemlich zu kämpfen hatte , und das jeden Tag. Es mußte schwer sein, eben nicht der grimme Grimm zu sein, sondern eben Nick, der freundliche Helfer und Grimm von nebenan.

Irgendwie wollte Monroe diese Entwicklung nicht gefallen. Er hatte im letzten Jahr den Eindruck gewonnen, daß Nick eben wirklich letzteres war, darum hatte er überhaupt begonnen, ihm zu helfen und ihm seine Freundschaft angeboten. Jetzt allerdings …

Nick war härter geworden, seit seine Mutter aufgetaucht war. Vermutlich weniger wegen Kelly Burkhardt, sondern mehr wegen dem, was mit Juliette geschah. Er hing sehr an der rothaarigen Tierärztin, liebte sie so sehr, daß es ihm schier das Herz zerreißen mußte, ihr jeden Tag zu begegnen, ohne daß sie ihn als den erkannte, der er bis vor wenigen Monaten gewesen war.

„Ich hätte Tante Lee nie dazu überreden können, die Datenbank dort zu öffnen. Das ganze ist wohl … naja, sie meinte, wir könnten beide einen Kopf kürzer gemacht werden, sollte jemals rauskommen, daß sie mir diese Datenbank gezeigt hat", antwortete Nick.

Monroe schürzte die Lippen. „Du vertraust ihr ziemlich schnell für das, was sie dir letzten Winter angetan hat", merkte er an.

„Ich dachte, du würdest ihr auch vertrauen." Nick warf ihm wieder einen Blick zu.

„Ich sagte, ich glaube ihr, nicht, daß ich ihr traue", korrigierte Monroe ihn.

Nick seufzte. „Ich traue ihr", entschied er dann endlich.

Monroe verzog das Gesicht.

Hoffentlich machte der Grimm da keinen Fehler …


	18. Leichtsinn

Das alte Kraftwerk lag scheinbar verlassen am Rande Portlands. Es fanden sich keine anderen Fahrzeuge im Hof, die Türen waren geschlossen.

Altes Laub raschelte unter ihren Füßen, als die beiden ungleichen Freunde das Hauptgebäude betraten mit den riesigen Wassergeneratoren. Dort hatte Nick vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zwei Reaper getötet, besser gesagt, einen getötet, nachdem der seinen Partner selbst geköpft hatte.

Monroe und der Grimm hatten damals die Köpfe per Luftpost zurück nach Mannheim geschickt, während sie die Körper in der Nähe der Large in flachen, namenlosen Gräbern verscharrt hatten und schließlich noch den Generatorraum säuberten, so gut es ihnen eben möglich gewesen war.

Jetzt lag der Raum still da, kein Zeichen von Leben.

„Da wären wir", murmelte der Blutbad schließlich und sah sich mit deutlichem Unwohlsein um.

Nick nickte und stopfte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Windjacke. „Wie gut sind Eisbibernasen?" fragte er.

„Feiner als deine", anwortete der Blutbad. „Warum?"

„Weil ich denke, wir sollten direkt in der Large beginnen und dann zumindest die Gebäude durchkammen. In den letzten Tagen hatts viel geregnet, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß unser Freund da draußen campierte."

„Keine Chance. Mich in der Large, da nützt das beste Wolfsbane nichts", entgegnete Monroe. „Außerdem … wir sind schneller, wenn wir uns trennen."

Nick warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Trotz des Schwertes?" fragte er.

Monroe empfand es offensichtlich unter seiner Würde, diese Frage zu beantworten.

„Okay, ich übernehme die Large", sagte Nick schließlich und zückte sein Handy. „Und wir sollten immer in Kontakt zueinander stehen, was denkst du?"

Monroe zog sein iPhone aus der Tasche. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde das machen, ohne meine Direktleitung um Superhelden?" fragte er. „Du weißt doch, die Sidekicks triffts immer zuerst."

Nick schmunzelte. „Okay, dann ..." Er ließ sein Handy die Nummer wählen, worauf Monroes Gerät begann zu klingeln.

„DAS war jetzt übertrieben", merkte der Blutbad an, akzeptierte aber den Ruf. „Besser?"

„So verlieren wir uns nicht. Das Gelände ist recht unübersichtlich." Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin dann in der Large."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an!"

Nick ließ seinen Freund hinter sich und verließ das Hauptgebäude des Kraftwerks wieder, um dem schmalen aber ausgetretenen Pfad zwischen den verlassenen Gebäuden hindurch hinunter zur Large der Eisbiber zu folgen, das Handy in seiner Jackentasche verstauend.

Ein Eisbiber dürfte ja wohl kein allzu schwerer Gegner sein. Ehrlich gesagt, er konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, warum Monroe und Rosalee so aufgebracht gewesen zu sein schienen. Und selbst Bud schien alles andere als begeistert von der Vorstellung eines durchgedrehten Artgenossen. Das allerdings, so dachte Nick, mochte daran liegen, daß die Eisbiber-Gemeinde Portlands lieber im Verborgenen blieb, einfach kleine Leute, die einfach nur ihr Leben leben wollten., mehr nicht.

Nick nahm die Metalltreppe hinunter zur Large, fand die Tür geöffnet vor und schlüpfte in den großen Raum dahinter.

Hier hatte sich kaum etwas verändert, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Einzig die Pflanzen waren weiter gewachsen und zeigten sich jetzt in einem anderen Stadium.

Wie zum Kuckuck brachten die Eisbiber die Pflanzen wohl in dieser Dunkelheit zum Wachsen?

Nick war tagsüber noch nie hier unten gewesen, nur das eine Mal während der Versammlung, als er seine kleine Rede hatte halten dürfen.

Nick erinnerte sich gern an diese Zeit zurück. Sie schien ihm mittlerweile Jahre entfernt, war doch in der Zwischenzeit so viel passiert in seinem Leben. Damals machten Juliette und er Fortschirtte in Richtung Heirat, Monroe begann des öfteren bei Rosalee herumzuhängen und das Hexenbiest-Problem hatte sich, wie er damals geglaubt hatte, gelöst nachdem er Adalinds Geistwesen getötet hatte. Eine glückliche Zeit eben.

Mittlerweile konnte er sogar darüber lachen, wie damals das Dinner verlaufen war, zu dem Juliette Monroe eingeladen hatte. Die Situation war so skuril gewesen, Monroe in seinem Haus, an seinem Tisch, Juliettes berühmte Entenbrust mit Süßem Pfeffer essend und dann …

Schritte?

Nick stockte, zog seine Taschenlampe aus der Jackentasche. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie auch sein Handy fiel … auf weichem Untergrund zwischen den Wurzeln der Pflanzen landend.

„Ist da jemand?" Nick schaltete die Lampe ein, deren strahlend weißer Finger daraufhin das Halbdunkel der Large durchbrach.

Nichts.

Einige Blätter raschelten und ließen Nick sich erneut umdrehen.

„Hallo?"

Selten blöd heute, Burkhardt! Schalt er sich selbst, kaum daß er gerufen hatte. Sollte besagter durchgedrehter Eisbiber wirklich hier sein und auf ihn losgehen wollen …

Warum eigentlich auf ihn? Er arbeitete nicht für die Royals. Weil er mit Natalie aufgeteamt worden war? Es war ja nicht gerade so gewesen, als habe er darum gebeten! Es war im besten Fall Renards Idee gewesen, sehr viel wahrscheinlicher allerdings die seiner Patentante.

Irgendwie … Nick wollte mehr über sie erfahren. Er wollte alles wissen, über ihre Freundschaft mit seinem Vater, über die Zeit, in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Darüber, warum Renard ihn nicht zu kennen schien, wenn er doch seinen Vater gekannt hatte.

Nick hatte tausend Fragen, darum war er mit ihr im Trailer geblieben statt sofort zum Tee- und Kräusterladen zu fahren. Er wollte nachholen, was er verloren hatte. Und Natalie schien soviel über seine Art zu wissen und war bereit, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Hatten Tante Marie und seine Mutter deshalb nicht weiter auf seine Fragen geantwortet? Hatten sie ihn schützen wollen? Aber … wovor?

Nick erinnerte sich an etwas anderes: Nachdem er damals im Winter entführt worden und in diesem Lagerhaus aufgewacht war. Dieser Graf von Schweringen hatte ihn gekannt und ihn sogar als Sohn seines Vaters erkannt.

Nick runzelte die Stirn.

Sollte das heißen, sein Vater hatte auch für die Royals gearbeitet? Oder hatte Natalie mehr mit ihnen zu tun gehabt in ihrer Zeit in Europa?

Soviele Fragen, so wenig Zeit!

Nicks Gedanken glitten weiter ab, während er die Large durchsuchte.

Er würde Natalie weiter befragen müssen. Er wollte auch mehr über ihre Beziehung zu Renard wissen. Wie es wohl gewesen war, mit ihm eine Beziehung zu führen? Und inwieweit sie ihn hatte einweihen können in das, was sie tatsächlich war? Er schien ja eine Menge zu wissen dafür, daß er nur ein Mensch war, der einen Teil seines Lebens an ihrer Seite verbracht hatte.

Nick fühlte leichte Eifersucht in sich aufkommen. Er erinnerte sich an so vieles nicht, vieles war zusammengeschrumpft zu kleinen Gefühlsresten in seinem Inneren. Dinge, die er kaum wirklich in Worte fassen konnte. Aber er beneidete jeden, der seine Eltern, seine Familie gekannt hatte, so wie sie früher einmal gewesen war.

Goldene Augen, die in der Dunkelheit leuchteten …

Nick riß sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und drehte sich um. Er war mittlerweile am anderen Ende der Large angekommen, ohne etwas zu finden. Wenn dieser mysteriöse Eisbiber hier war, dann nicht in der eigentlichen Large.

Nick seufzte und griff in seine Jackentasche, um Monroe zu melden, daß er sich dem nächsten Gebäude zuwenden würde.

Ihn überlief es eiskalt, als er sein Handy nicht fand.

„Verdammt!" entfuhr es ihm. Wild drehte er sich einige Male um die eigene Achse, den Strahl der Taschenlampe auf den bemoosten Boden der Large gerichtet. Kein iPhone.

Wo hatte er es verloren? Wann? Wie?

Nick rief sich zur Ordnung, atmete einige Male tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.

Irgendwo mußte er sein Handy ja gelassen haben. Also? Er hatte es definitiv bei sich gehabt, als er die Large betreten hatte. Demnach mußte er nur den gleichen Weg zurückgehen, und früher oder später würde er darüber stolpern.

Soweit die Theorie …

Nick zögerte, leuchtete nochmal mit der Taschenlampe in die Ecke, vor der er stand. Nichts.

Wo war er lang gekommen?

Zögernd tat er schließlich den ersten Schritt, hinüber der Betonplatte, die als Tisch für die Versammlungsführer diente. Er suchte die Büsche darum herum ab, leuchtete erneut in die Ecken.

Nichts!

Nick wurde unruhig.

Monroe konnte mittlerweile selbst fertig sein mit dem Generatorraum. Vielleicht hatte der Blutbad sich gemeldet, sich aber nichts dabei gedacht, als er sich nicht antwortete. Vielleicht aber …

Nick erinnerte sich an die Geräusche, denen er gefolgt war, derentwegen er überhaupt die Lampe aus der Tasche geholt hatte.

„Mist!" entfuhr es ihm und er spurtete los, zum anderen Ende der Large.

Dort! Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, doch er meinte, die rechte der beiden Säulen sei die gewesen, bei der er gestanden hatte. Er eilte hinüber, griff in den Efeu und einem anderen Strauch, der durch den Beton an dieser Stelle wuchs und …

Ein ferner Schrei ertönte, wurde von draußen hereingetragen.

Nick zog seine Waffe, während er zur Tür hastete, diese aufriß und dann die Treppe nahm.

Ein weiterer Schrei, unverkennbar Monroes Stimme.

„Neinneinnein!" keuchte Nick sich selbst zu.

Anfänger! Ein verdammter Anfängerfehler! Als wäre er gestern aus der Polizeischule entlassen worden! Man achtete darauf, wo man seine Kommunikationseinrichtung, gleich ob Handy oder Funkgerät, ließ.

Nick nahm die Treppe und eilte die Metallstufen so schnell wie möglich hinauf, während er weiter vereinzelte Schreie seines Freundes hörte. Schmerzerfüllte Schreie, um genau zu sein.

„Monroe!" rief der Grimm, als er am oberen Absatz angekommen war. Eine halbe Sekunde lang zögerte er, auf ein Zeichen seines Freundes hoffend. Als dieses ausblieb hastete er so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Generatorraum.

Caroline Furlong, die Hände abgeschnitten, den Bauch aufgeschlitzt … Die Berichte, die Natalie mitgebracht hatte und die er selbst gelesen hatte. Monroes Anruf, nachdem der Eisbiber bei Rosalee aufgetaucht war.

Nicht sein Freund! Nicht Monroe!

Nick schlitterte in den Raum hinein, raste dann zwischen den riesigen Umwälzern hindurch, den gleichen Weg nehmend, den er auch damals genommen hatte bei seinem Kampf mit den Reapern.

„Monroe!" rief er atemlos, auf irgendein Zeichen seines Freundes hoffend.

Blut!

Nick stoppte, schlitterte auf dem feuchten Untergrund noch gut einen Meter weiter.

Ein blutiger, verschmierter Handabdruck an einer der Abdeckungen.

„Monroe?" Nicks Stimme klang unsicher.

Dort! Ein Stück weiter eine kleine Tropfenspur, zwischen dem welken Laub kaum auszumachen.

„Monroe!" rief Nick ein weiteres Mal, folgte der Spur.

Da!

Eine kleine Lache.

Nick drehte sich wieder um, suchte nach weiteren Tropfen, da hörte er das schwache Stöhnen.

„Monroe!"

Er raste in Richtung der Stimme und fand eine Gestalt am Boden liegen und sich nicht rühren.

„Monroe!" Nick ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und rutschte wieder ein kleines Stück weiter. Dieses Mal allerdings nicht auf Feuchtigkeit aus den Blättern, sondern dem Blut seines Freundes.

Er packte den Blutbad bei der Schulter und wälzte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Kumpel, tu mir das nicht an", flüsterte er dabei und blickte dem Blutbad ins Gesicht. „Tu mir das nicht an, Monroe! Ich … ich brauche dich doch!" Er ergriff die Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie. „Nicht sterben! Nicht sterben, hörst du?"

* * *

Rosalee durchblätterte eines der Bücher, die Monroe ihnen mit in den Keller gebracht hatte. Als sie endlich fand, was sie gesucht hatte, drehte sie den dicken Folianten herum. „Hier, das war das Rezept, das ich benutzte." Sie blickte auf und fand sich von der Lindwurm aufmerksam gemustert.

„Ich ..."

Natalie nickte. „Ist in Ordnung." Sie seufzte und zog den Folianten auf ihre Seite des Tisches. Aufmerksam las sie das Rezept.

„Ist ziemlich allgemein gehalten", merkte sie dann an und blickte wieder auf.

Rosalee zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war das beste, was ich finden konnte nach dem Befund der Katze."

„Ihr hattet also die Katze?" Natalie lehnte sich auf ihrem Schemel zurück. „Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Ähm ..." machte die Fuchsbau. „Sie ist sozusagen … entkommen."

Natalie hob die Brauen. „Entkommen?"

„Sie hat sich durch ihre Transportkiste gekratzt und gebissen", bestätigte Rosalee nickend.

Wenn möglich hoben sich Natalies Brauen noch weiter. „Oookay ..." machte sie.

„Als ich kam hing sie gerade unter der Decke. Nachdem sie den Laden und das Hinterzimmer teilweise zerlegt hatte."

Das Gesicht, das die Lindwurm daraufhin zog war wirklich unbezahlbar.

„Und da Adalind verschwunden ist, wissen wir nicht, was diese ihrer Katze verabreicht hat." Rosalee kämpfte mit dem Gelächter, das in ihrer Kehle steckte.

Natalie brauchte offensichtlich etwas Zeit, um diesen Bericht zu verdauen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, um einen sichtlich amüsierten Zug um die Mundwinkel zu bekämpfen. „Und was war mit Adalinds Mutter? Nick erwähnte da etwas."

Rosalee schüttelte den Kopf. „Die war hier, um selbst Indegrenzien zu kaufen. Daraufhin habe ich mein Rezept noch einmal Korrektur gelesen."

„Fragen können wir sie nicht? Sie steht demnach auf der Seite ihrer Tochter?"

„Sie ist tot", entgegnete Rosalee. „Erwähnte Nick das nicht?"

Hatte er?

Natalie war sich nicht sicher.

„Ich weiß nicht genau wer und warum aber …" Rosalee zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du ihre Einkaufsliste noch?" fragte Natalie nach.

Die Fuchsbau dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann nickte sie und wies nach oben. „Hängt an meiner Pinnwand."

„Soll ich?" Natalie verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts.

„Ich kann die Liste auswendig, so oft wie ich sie durchgegangen bin." Rosalee seufzte. „Es tut mir so leid für Nick. Ich meine, ich habe die beiden nie als Paar erlebt, aber … er ist so verändert, so viel härter geworden, seit das mit Juliette passiert ist."

„Das ist so ein Grimm-Ding", erklärte Natalie. „Deswegen ist es für sie extrem wichtig, daß sie immer ausgeglichen bleiben. Solange sie das sind ..." Sie zögerte und runzelte die Stirn. „War das vielleicht der Grund? Wollte dieses ehemalige Hexenbiest Nick in ein Monster verwandeln?"

„Ich glaube eher, sie wollte Rache dafür, daß sie das Biest in sich verloren hat", entgegnete Rosalee. „Aber Nick hatte keine andere Chance." Sie betrachtete die Lindwurm forschend. „Woher wissen Sie eigentlich soviel über Tränke und Kräuter?"

„Ich habs mal ne Zeitlang gelernt." Ein wehmütiges Lächeln wuchs auf Natalies Lippen.

„Gelernt? Bei wem?"

„Bei einem Hexenbiest." Natalie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte jemanden beeindrucken, der mir damals viel bedeutete."

„Sie haben wirklich bei einem Hexen... aber … hüten die ihre Geheimnisse nicht? Mein Vater sagte das immer", wandte Rosalee verwirrt ein.

„Tun sie", nickte die Lindwurm. „Da ist es von Vorteil, wenn man jemanden kennt in der Familie des Hexenbiests." Sie richtete sich auf und starrte auf die Seiten des Buches, die Kiefer deutlich angespannt. Als sie wieder aufblickte, war ihr Blick hart.

„Ich hoffe, du gestattest mir die Frage, aber … Calvert? Wie Frederic Calvert?"

Rosalee überlief es eiskalt. „Er war mein Bruder", antwortete sie zögernd.

„Demnach ist er tot?" fragte Natalie ruhig.

Rosalee nickte. „Darf ich fragen warum?" entgegnete sie schließlich zögernd.

Natalie kniff die Lippen aufeinander. Wieder glitt ihr Blick ab, während sie offensichtlich mit sich selbst kämpfte. Schließlich aber zog sie ihre Brieftasche aus der Tasche, kramte etwas darin, bis sie schließlich eine kleine Figur aus Holz auf den Tisch zwischen sie beide legte.

Rosalee stockte der Atem.

„Ich muß mit Ian reden", sagte Natalie ernst. „Es ist wichtig."

Rosalee starrte die Lindwurm groß an. Die Figur, ein kleines rennendes Männlein, lag zwischen ihnen …


	19. Neuigkeiten

**A/N:** Erst einmal sorry für das späte, oder außer der Reihe, Posten. Ich hatte letzte Woche wirklich einiges zu tun und einigen Ärger im RL (und nu wissen alle, daß ich diese Story "live" schreibe ;)), dazu kam eine, mich sehr aus der Bahn werfende Beobachtung. Langer Rede kurzer Sinn, ich hatte eine Mini-Blockade und ziemliche Sinnkrise und war kurz davor, die Brocken einmal mehr hinzuwerfen. Wollen wir hoffen, daß die Bombe, die ich im Fandom entdeckt habe, nicht hochgeht *seufz* ...

* * *

Nick erwartete sie beide in der Notaufnahme. Er schien Natalie vollkommen aufgelöst, kein Wunder, ging es doch um seinen besten Freund.

Natalie allerdings war alles andere als begeistert. Was zum Kuckuck hatte die beiden geritten, daß sie allein zu diesem alten Kraftwerk hinausgefahren waren? Warum hatten sie sie nicht dazugeholt?

Als der Anruf von Nick kam, daß Monroe verletzt sei und sie beide auf dem Weg ins TreeView hatte Natalie sich zuallerst betrogen gefühlt, ehe die Sorge einsetzte.

Monroe war Nicks Freund, und damit war er ein Anker für den Grimm. Je mehr Anker Nick besaß, desto besser für ihn, erdeten diese Anker ihn doch und hielten den Grimm in ihm in Schach. Je weniger Anker, desto schneller würde er seine Menschlichkeit verlieren und zur Kampfmaschine werden, der es gleich war, wen und was sie tötete, solange nur Blut floß.

Natalie war sich sicher, ihr Patensohn hatte noch immer keine wirkliche Ahnung davon, was es hieß, ein Grimm zu sein.

„Was ist passiert?" verlangte sie nun auch zu allererst zu wissen, während die Fuchsbau Rosalee an ihr vorbeistürzte Richtung eines der Krankenzimmer, vor dem Nick bisher auf- und abgegangen war.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht", keuchte der Grimm und schüttelte heftig atmend und offensichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfend, den Kopf. „Ich … wir trennten uns, um die Large zu durchsuchen. Und … und … ich hab mein Handy verloren. Als ich das merkte ..."

Natalie beobachtete, wie eine der Schwestern Rosalee zurück aus dem Krankenzimmer drängte. „Ich dachte, ihr wolltet deinem Eisbiber-Freund einen Besuch abstatten, nicht gleich der ganzen Gemeinde. War eine Versammlung in der Large oder was?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich mit einer blutigen Hand über das Gesicht. „Wir waren bei Bud, ja", antwortete er. „Aber … wir dachten, wir bräuchten keine … ich dachte, wir bräuchten keine große Hilfe. Es ist doch nur ein Eisbiber!"

Natalie spannte die Kiefer an.

Nur ein Eisbiber! Verdammt, mußte sie Nick denn wirklich selbst die Grundlagen über Wesen beibringen? Hatte er nicht eine der umfangreichsten Bibliotheken zur Hand, die ein Grimm sich nur wünschen konnte?

„Was hat dein Freund, dieser Bud, gesagt?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

Nick rieb sich die Augen. „Er meinte, er werde sich umhören", antwortete er dann. „Und ich … ich dachte, es sei vielleicht besser ..."

„Da waren wir schon!" unterbrach Natalie ihn entschlossen. „WAS hat dein Freund noch erzählt?"

Rosalee kam zurück zu ihnen. „Sie lassen niemanden rein", berichtete die Fuchsbau besorgt. „Wie konnte das passieren? Monroe ist ganz sicher nicht so einfach zu überwältigen."

„Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden", antwortete Natalie. „Also, noch einmal, was hat dieser Bud gesagt? Hatte er eine Vermutung?"

Nick atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, dann nickte er. „Er meinte, um einen Eisbiber so weit zu treiben, müßte der in …" Er kämpfte mit den fremden Worten, versuchte sich zu erinnern. „... Rote Rage nannte er es."

Natalie und Rosalee wichen beiden einen Schritt zurück.

Nick sah verdattert von einer zur anderen. „Was?"

„Und Monroe hat sich darauf eingelassen, obwohl er wußte, was ihn da erwarten konnte?" fragte Rosalee entsetzt.

„Er war nicht begeistert. Aber … er war im Generatorraum, weit, weit weg von der eigentlichen Large", antwortete Nick. „Warum?"

„Schon mal was von Amokläufern gehört?" erkundigte Natalie sich.

Nick nickte stumm und starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast deinen Freund mit einem Wesen-Amokläufer zusammengesperrt!" fuhr Natalie hart fort. „Ich hoffe wirklich, das war dir eine Lehre, Nick. Und ich hoffe für den Blutbad, daß er das überlebt." Damit drängte sie sich an den beiden vorbei und marschierte zur geschlossenen Tür des Behandlungsraumes, ihren FBI-Ausweis zückend. Mit dem Fingernknöchel klopfte sie einige Male an, ehe sie nach dem Türgriff griff und den Knauf drehte.

Genau da wurde ihr die Tür aus der Hand gerissen und geöffnet. Die Krankenschwester von gerade erschien wieder.

„Ja?" fragte sie.

Natalie lächelte zuckersüß und hob den Dienstausweis. „FBI. Mister Monroe ist ein wichtiger Zeuge und ich würde nur zu gern darüber informiert werden, wie es ihm geht und ob und wann er wieder im stande sein wird, eine Aussage zu machen."

Die Krankenschwester starrte sie an. „Ich … das ist Sache des Arztes", erklärte sie dann.

Natalie machte einen langen Hals und sah in den Raum hinein.

Dort versammelt waren gleich mehrere in Krankenhauskleidung gehüllte Menschen, zwei davon hatte sie im starken Verdacht, Ärzte zu sein, die restlichen drei waren wohl Schwestern wie die, die ihr den Zugang zu verwehren suchte. Monroe lag auf einem Untersuchungstisch. Eine Hand und sein Gesicht waren sichtbar, bleich, sehr bleich sogar, aber seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

„Gut", Natalie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Krankenschwester. „Dann hoffe ich, bald von einem der Ärzte in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden."

„Informationen über unsere Patienten sind streng vertraulich ..." setzte die Schwester an.

„Oh, das weiß ich", entgegnete Natalie sofort. Das Lächeln erstarb. „Allerdings kostet es mich nur einen Anruf, eine gerichtliche Anweisung zur Offenlegung ALLER Patientenakten zu erhalten. Soll ich wirklich anrufen?"

„Versuchen Sie mich gerade zu erpressen?" fragte die Schwester mit großen Augen.

„Ich versuche Einzelheiten darüber zu erfahren, was mit einem wichtigen Zeugen passiert ist, mehr nicht. Was immer Sie daraus lesen wollen ..."

„Was ist hier los?"

Einer der beiden Ärzte war herangekommen. Ein weiterer Kontrollblick ließ Natalie aufatmen. Noch immer atmete Monroe, die Lage schien sich allmählich zu entspannen, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.

„Furlong, FBI", stellte sie sich vor und hob den Ausweis wieder. „Mister Monroe ist ein wichtiger Zeuge in einem meiner Fälle und ich wollte nur Informationen darüber, wie es ihm geht."

„Wir geben solche Informationen nur an Angehörige heraus", antwortete der Arzt sofort.

Natalie spürte, daß Nick und Rosalee zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatten. Die Lindwurm hob den Kopf wieder und nickte.

„Da haben wir ein Problem, fürchte ich. Mister Monroe hat keine Verwandten", antwortete sie. Vermutlich eine glatte Lüge, aber wenn es weiterhalf …

Der Arzt starrte sie an.

Natalie beugte sich vor. „Wie ich bereits der Schwester sagte, kostet es mich nur einen Anruf um eine gerichtliche Anordnung auf Offenlegung zu erlangen. Wollen Sie wirklich, daß die statistische Abteilung in Quantico dieses Krankenhaus auseinandernimmt? Ist es Ihnen so viel wert, einige Informationen, zu denen Mister Monroe, wenn er bei Bewußtsein wäre, sofort zustimmen würde, zu schützen?" erkundigte sie sich im vertraulichen Ton.

Der Arzt wurde bleich. Er sah über die Schulter zurück, dann trat er aus dem Raum heraus und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

„Also gut, Ausnahmsweise", sagte er und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mister Monroes Zustand ist stabil, wenn er auch einen wirklich hohen Blutverlust erlitten hat und einige böse Schnittwunden davongetragen hat. Aber da ist nichts wirklich bedenkliches, da Detective Burkhardt sofort den Notruf gewählt hat. Ich erwarte keine Komplikationen, und es wurden keine Organe verletzt."

Natalie hörte das allgemeine Seufzen hinter sich und gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. „Danke", sagte sie und nickte. „Oh, Miss Calvert ist die Lebensgefährtin von Mister Monroe. Vielleicht darf sie hierbleiben, wenn sie es wünscht?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf Rosalees Arm. Die Fuchsbau nickte und sah den Arzt hoffnungsvoll an.

Der seufzte, nickte aber wieder. „Also gut. Ja. Sobald der Patient auf Station verlegt ist können Sie zu ihm, Miss Calvert. Aber Sie sollten ihn anhalten, eine Patientenverfügung aufzusetzen, um Ihre Anwesenheit zu rechtfertigen. Sobald er wieder bei Bewußtsein ist, heißt das."

„Werde ich tun, danke." Rosalee strahlte erleichtert.

Natalie holte tief Atem. „Okay, und wir zwei haben noch etwas zu tun, Nick." Damit wandte sie sich ab und sah zu ihrem Patensohn auf.

Nick war die Erleichterung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, allerdings auch weiterhin das schlechte Gewissen. Sollte er letzteres ruhig noch etwas pflegen, würde ihnen beiden gut tun bei dem, was sie jetzt würden tun müssen.

„Klar. Rosalee, du meldest dich, so..." Der Grimm stockte.

„Melde dich über mein Handy, okay?" wandte Natalie sich an die Fuchsbau. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie der Arzt verschwand. Die gute Nachricht, den Gang hinunter und nicht zurück in den Behandlungsraum.

„Werde ich tun. Und ihr … seid vorsichtig! Dieser Eisbiber hat schon genug angerichtet", wandte Rosalee sich an sie beide.

Und ob er das hatte! Zeit, ihn endlich zu stoppen!

„Okay, dann ..." Natalie lächelte die Fuchsbau aufmunternd an, dann ging sie voran, den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war, Nick hinter sich wissend.

„Du willst dich wirklich mit dem Eisbiber anlegen? Nachdem was er Monroe angetan hat?" fragte der Grimm.

„Was Monroe passiert ist, war wohl eher eine Warnung für dich." Ihr Handy klingelte. Natalie zog es aus ihrer Tasche und runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Nummer sah.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Nick, der zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte.

Natalie nickte, die Stirn noch immer gerunzelt. „Geh schon vor, ich komme sofort. Aber ich muß das hier annehmen."

Nick nickte, fühlte sich aber nicht recht wohl dabei. Um genau zu sein, er fühlte sich allein bei der Vorstellung, noch einmal zur Large rauszufahren, nicht wohl. Noch unwohler, wenn er daran dachte, daß Natalie mit ihm kommen wollte.

Sicher, sie dürfte auf sich selbst aufpassen können, alt genug war sie, und sie hatte bisher überlebt in ihrer und der Menschenwelt. Also …

„Ja?" hörte er ihre Stimme hinter sich sagen, als er bei der nächsten Verbindungstür angekommen war. Würde er jetzt hindurchgehen, würde er sie hinter sich lassen.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich erneut, und das lautstark.

Sie begann in einer fremden Sprache zu reden. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, in französisch. Jedenfalls klang es ähnlich.

Nick runzelte die Stirn.

Französisch? Sollte dieser Anruf etwa … ?

Im nächsten Moment hörte er sie keuchend aufschreien und den lauten Knall, als etwas hart auf dem Boden landete.

Nick fuhr herum und fand Natalie leichenblaß, japsend nach Atem ringend und offensichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfend mitten in der Halle am Ende des Treppenaufgangs stehen, dort, wo sie beide sich getrennt hatten.

„Tante Lee!"

Nick fragte nicht nach, er sah, wie es um sie stand und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr.

Der Kampf mit den Tränen war offensichtlich verloren, als sie laut begann zu schluchzen und ihr Gesicht in den Händen zu bergen. Ihre Schultern bebten, ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern.

„Tante Lee!"

Nick war bei ihr, und er zögerte nicht einen Moment, sondern … schloß die Lindwurm in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich, fühlte, wie ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.

Natalie ihrerseits zögerte eine Minute, ehe sie die feste Umarmung erwiderte, sich an den Grimm drängte and weinte.

„Es ist gut", flüsterte Nicks dunkle Stimme ihr zu, doch sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, den nächsten Schluchzer bekämpfend, der an ihrer Kehle würgte.

„Schon gut, scht! Schon gut!" Nick seinerseits … lehnte seine Wange an ihren Kopf und schloß die Augen, als auch diese begannen zu brennen.

Es tat so gut, einmal wieder jemanden zu halten! Noch dazu jemand vertrautes, jemand, der zu ihm gehörte und … den er gerade wiedergefunden hatte. Er fühlte, wie sie sich an ihn drängte, und es tat gut! Es tat einfach gut nach der langen Zeit allein.

„Er ist tot", flüsterte sie schließlich heiser. „Mein Vater …" Der nächste Schluchzer schüttelte sie. „Verdammter Eric! Verdammter Verräter!"

Nick wußte nicht, wer dieser Eric war. Aber er empfand mit ihr.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann ..." flüsterte er leise.

Natalie wurde unruhig in seinen Armen und Nick … ließ sie nur ungern gehen, doch öffnete die Arme wieder und sah sie an.

„Wir fahren zur Large", entschied sie und wischte sich mit einer entschlossenen Geste die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Gerade jetzt kann mir selbst ein Eisbiber in Roter Rage nicht mehr beikommen, glaubs mir!"

Und ob er das glaubte! Denn ihre Augen leuchteten grün-golden …


	20. Vorbereitung zum Kampf

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend.

Nick fand sich zwischendurch immer wieder besorgte Kontrollblicke auf Natalie werfend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich das richtige taten. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie wirklich im Moment in der Lage war, es mit einem durchgedrehten Eisbiber aufzunehmen, der bereits Monroe aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.

Das Schweigen lastete schwer auf ihm. Noch immer hatte er tausend Fragen, doch jetzt war er sich sicher, es war besser, sie nicht zu stellen. Nicht im Moment jedenfalls.

Er bog von der Landstraße ab und nahm die schmale Straße hinunter zum alten Kraftwerk, sich plötzlich verloren fühlend. Noch nie war ihm die Large unheimlich erschienen, geschweige denn die waldige Umgebung dermaßen … wild. Jetzt aber …

Natalie, die bis jetzt wie erstarrt auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen hatte, beugte sich vor und begann in ihrem Shopper zu kramen. „Lebend ist gut", sagte sie schließlich, ein Ersatzmagazin für ihre Waffe aus der Tasche holend, „aber nicht notwendig. Ich habe keine Lust, diesen Eisbiber an die Royals zu verlieren."

„Denkst du, das würde passieren?" fragte Nick.

„Würde es, garantiert." Natalie wechselte das Magazin ihrer Waffe. „Allerdings habe ich erst noch einige Fragen an unseren Freund, ehe es wirklich … grimm wird."

Nick setzte zum Protest an, schloß dann den Mund aber wieder.

Als hätte er nicht vor wenigen Wochen erst einen Mord vertuscht, geschweige denn die beiden Reaper, die hier im Wald begraben lagen. Welches Recht hatte er zu urteilen? Natalie hatte gerade ihre gesamte Familie verloren, zum Teil wegen dieses Eisbibers. Sie hatte ein Recht auf Rache in seinen Augen.

War das tatsächlich er? Rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er, Nick Burkhardt? Er war Polizist geworden, um das Recht zu verteidigen, auch die Rechte, die potenzielle Mörder hatten.

Andererseits aber fühlte er, daß er sich verändert hatte, seine Sicht auf die Dinge hatte sich verändert. Er ließ eher zu, was er früher komplett abgelehnt hatte.

Wurde er zu dem, was er nie hatte werden wollen?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", wandte Natalie sich an ihn. „Das ist meine Sache, nicht deine."

„Aber es wäre meine Pflicht ..." Nick stockte, als er ein Magengrimmen fühlte.

Sicher, es war seine Pflicht, aber es war ebenso seine Pflicht, für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Und gerade …

„Woher wissen wir, daß er noch hier ist?" wechselte er endlich das Thema, seine eigenen Gefühle nicht wirklich in Worte fassen könnend.

„Rote Rage ist nicht gerade bekannt dafür, die Intelligenz zu fördern", erklärte Natalie und sah interessiert aus dem Seitenfenster. „Er fühlt sich in der Large sicher, zumal, da du mit Monroe wieder verschwunden bist. Soweit er überhaupt noch zu jeglicher Art von Gedanken fähig ist bedeutet das für ihn, er hat diesen Ort gewonnen und ihr habt in eurer Feigheit das Weite gesucht."

„Wenn ich nicht den Notarzt gerufen hätte, wäre Monroe verblutet!"

Natalie nickte. „Das weiß ich, das weißt du, aber ihm ist das nicht klar. Er lebt nur für die Wut. Wundert mich, daß er sich offensichtlich gut genug im Griff hat, um die anderen Morde zu planen und deine Freunde zu warnen."

„Gibt es irgendeinen Grund für diese … Rote Rage?" fragte Nick endlich.

„Was immer ihm angetan wurde, es war schlimm." Trauer schwang in Natalies Worten mit bei dieser Antwort und ließ den Grimm wieder einen Blick auf sie werfen. Ihr Blick schien meilenweit ins Nichts gerichtet. Dann schüttelte sie sich plötzlich und zog ihre Dienstwaffe aus dem Gürtelholster.

„Du wirst ihn doch nicht erschießen wollen, wenn du noch mit ihm reden willst, oder?" fragte Nick, halb besorgt, halb aber auch amüsiert.

„Gummigeschosse, hohl", kommentierte Natalie, „gefüllt mit einem Extrakt aus Schafgarbe mit einer Spur Baldrian."

Nick hob die Brauen. „Du willst wirklich mit ihm reden!" staunte er, nahm die letzte Abzweigung die schmale Zufahrt hinunter zur Large.

„Jep. Ich gehe davon aus, du benutzt auch 9-mm-Munition?"

„Tue ich!" nickte Nick.

„Gut, dann tauschen wir die Munition deiner Waffe am besten auch gleich … Halbautomatik, richtig?"

Ein weiterer Seitenblick ließ Nick die Stirn runzeln. „Äh, ja", machte er irritiert. „Wieso?"

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du eine Waffe loswerden mußt, dann tu das bitte, NACHDEM du mir Bescheid gegeben hast, damit ich meinen Kontakt bei der DEA ein bißchen trietzen kann, okay?"

Nick wäre beinahe gegen die Wand der letzten Zufahrt gefahren. „Du weißt … ?"

„Ist nicht schwer herauszufinden, daß zwei Waffen auf dich eingetragen waren", bestätigte Natalie. „Was ist passiert?"

„Der … der Mauveis Dentes", antwortete Nick automatisch. „Ich hab nicht mehr dran gedacht, die Waffe wieder einzustecken und die Hülse zu beseitigen."

„Denk das nächste Mal dran." Natalie streckte fordernd ihre Hand aus.

Nick hielt den Truck an, griff nach seinem Holster, noch ehe er den Motor abstellte. „Es war ein bißchen viel damals", erklärte er.

„Ist es meist. Keine Entschuldigung." Natalie nahm die Waffe und ließ das Magazin herausspringen. „Heutzutage ist es viel schwerer, zugegeben, das ganze vor den normalen Menschen zu verheimlichen."

„Das Gefühl habe ich eigentlich weniger nach dem letzten Jahr", korrigierte Nick automatisch. „Die meisten scheinen wirklich nicht zu wissen, was um sie herum vorgeht."

„Wußtest du es, ehe dein Erbe einsetzte?" Natalie lächelte humorlos und entlud das Magazin sorgsam. „Wieviel weiß eigentlich dein Partner?"

„Das was ich ihm erzählt habe", gab Nick zu. „Nicht allzu viel, fürchte ich."

„Es hat seinen Grund, warum ich dich im Winter BabyGrimm nannte, Nick." Natalie begann wieder in ihrem Shopper zu kramen.

„Bist du eigentlich für den Dritten Weltkrieg gerüstet?" Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Netbook, jetzt Spezialmunition. Was als nächstes? Flammenwerfer?"

„Ansonsten enthält diese Tasche nichts, was nicht jede Damentasche enthalten würde", antwortete Natalie. „Wenn du achtzehn Jahre überlebst, dann sprechen wir uns wieder, glaubs mir."

Nick beobachtete, wie sie das Magazin geschickt neu lud, mit ihren eigenen Kugeln. Irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht behagen, sich dem Eisbiber noch einmal zu stellen, noch dazu ohne totbringende Munition. Andererseits hätte er selbst gern Antworten. Vor allem wollte er wissen, was einen Eisbiber soweit treiben konnte wie diesen.

Natalie reichte ihm die Waffe und stellte die Tasche wieder in den Fußraum zurück. „Wollen wir?" fragte sie, jetzt scheinbar wieder die Alte.

Aber … so wenig Nick sie auch kannte, er sah doch den Schmerz und die Trauer in ihren Augen schimmern.

„Geht es immer so zu?" fragte er nach einigem Zögern mit sanfter Stimme.

Natalie hob die Brauen. „Wie zu?"

„Ständig in Lebensgefahr, keine Freunde, die Familie in Dauergefahr. Ist das wirklich das Leben, daß ich jetzt zu führen gezwungen bin?"

Natalie musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Du kratzt gerade an der Oberfläche, Nick", antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich, da geht's noch wesentlich grausamer zu, viel grausamer als du dir vorstellen kannst. Wer in den Ring mit den Royals steigt, der kommt nicht mit einem blauen Auge davon. Und du hast sie ziemlich … aufgebracht."

„Ich? Wie?"

„Weil du den Schlüssel immer noch hast, darum." Natalie musterte ihn sehr genau. Dann streckte sie eine Hand aus und berührte sacht seine Wange. Eine Geste, an die er sich erinnerte aus seiner Kindheit …

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Nick, glaubs mir. Und es ist besser, wenn du nicht zu genau weißt, was da passiert in der großen, weiten Wesenwelt", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Paß auf deine Freunde und deine Stadt auf, gewinne Juliette zurück und lerne. Versuch ein wenig Normalität für dich zu behalten, desto länger wirst du durchhalten."

Nick biß sich auf die Unterlippe, nickte dann zögernd.

Natalie wandte sich ab. „Dann laß uns mal Biber jagen", scherzte sie humorlos und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Nick zögerte noch einen Moment, sah ihr nach, wie sie seinen Truck verließ.

Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl, sich auf ein Höllenfahrtskommando eingelassen zu haben? Warum war da eine kleine Stimme in ihm, die ihn warnte, Natalie ja nicht aus den Augen zu lassen?

Weil sie nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, wurde ihm klar. Nichts … außer ihm …

* * *

Natalie ging mit festen Schritten voran, sich genau umschauend.

Der ganze Ort stank geradezu nach Eisbibern. Selbst wenn sie also nicht gewußt hätte, daß sich die Large hier befand, hätte sie es sich denken können.

„Wo lang?" fragte sie schließlich, als Nick zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Monroe war bei den Generatoren, ich unten in der Large. Er wollte nicht dort hinunter, weil er doch ..."

„... ein Blutbad ist. Schwer zu mißverstehen." Natalie betrachtete mit einigem Interesse das Gebäude, zu dem Nick sie jetzt führte. „Und sicher wird er irgendwo hier in der Umgebung sein", fuhr sie fort. „Unseren rotsehenden Eisbiber meine ich."

„War mir klar." Nick öffnete die Tür und sicherte nach innen mit seiner Waffe. „Klar."

Natalie schmunzelte, als sie ihm folgte. Das sah ja aus, als habe sie jetzt doch wieder ihren persönlichen Beschützer, wie Reed es über so lange Zeit gewesen war.

Reed Burkhardt …

Natalie schnürte allein die Erinnerung an diesen guten Freund, den sie für immer verloren hatte, die Kehle zu. Wenn Reed noch leben würde, jetzt, er hätte Eric den Krieg erklärt und ihm Seans Kopf postwendend geschickt, und gleichzeitig seine Familie in Sicherheit gebracht.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihr Unterricht gegeben hatte in Selbstverteidigung, wie er ihr gezeigt hatte, wie ein Grimm … eben zu einem Grimm wurde, ihr das Geheimnis hinter seiner Art erklärte, zumindest soweit er es begriff …

Reed wäre stolz auf seinen Sohn. Es blieb zu hoffen, daß Nick im Endeffekt mehr nach seinem Vater geraten war als nach seiner Mutter, die ihr Gewissen schon viel zu früh verloren hatte. Reed war immer der besonnere des Paares gewesen. Vermutlich wäre diese Katastrophe sogar abwendbar gewesen, wenn er mehr auf Kelly eingeredet hätte.

Die Münzen …

Natalie folgte Nick, der zwischen den riesigen Generatoren entlangging, ständig zwischen den gewaltigen Maschinen sichernd. Sie tat es ihm nach, doch mit dem Kopf vollkommen andernorts.

Reed und ihr Vater … Was wäre passiert, wenn Reeds Erbe nicht erwacht war?

Natalie erinnerte sich nur dunkel an die Zeit, bevor der damals noch junge Grimm für seine Großmutter übernahm. Reed hatte sehr genau gewußt, worauf er sich einließ, als er in die Pflicht trat. Er war sein Leben lang darauf vorbereitet worden.

Natalie stockte mitten im Schritt und lauschte. Dann hob sie die Hand. „Nick!" flüsterte sie. Trotzdem hallte ihre Stimme unangenehm laut nach, lauter auf jeden Fall, als sie wollte.

Der Grimm war sofort an ihrer Seite.

Natalie versuchte die Dunkelheit jenseits ihrer Seite der Generatoren mit den Augen zu durchdringen. Sie war sich sicher, sie hatte gerade etwas gehört, was sie aus ihren Erinnerungen gerissen hatte. Sie zückte ihre Taschenlampe, die sie vorsorglich eingesteckt hattte, und schaltete diese ein. Der weiße Lichtfinger durchschnitt die Dämmerung zwischen den Maschinen.

„Was ist?" fragte Nick leise.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört", antwortete Natalie endlich und entspannte sich. „Hier ist er nicht … nicht mehr", fuhr sie dann fort und steckte die Taschenlampe weg. Sie blickte zu dem jungen Grimm auf und hob die Brauen. „War es hier, daß Monroe angegriffen wurde?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und wies zu einer jetzt geschlossenen Tür. „Er war hier wohl fertig und wollte den nächsten Raum checken. Dort drin war er jedenfalls."

Natalie hielt die Waffe auf den Boden gerichtet, als sie nur, Nick hinter sich wissend, zu der Tür hinüberging. „Was ist da drin?" fragte sie, die freie Hand schon am Türgriff.

„Kisten. Keine Ahnung, was sonst noch", zuckte Nick mit den Schultern.

Er war aufgeregt gewesen und wußte es nicht besser, rief sie sich zur Ordnung und zwang sich zu nicken. Aber, verdammt nochmal!, er sollte es allmählich wirklich besser wissen.

Sie öffnete die Tür und sicherte in die Finsternis dahinter. Keine Fenster, toll!

Wieder zückte sie ihre Taschenlampe und schaltete sie ein, ehe sie den Raum, sich dicht an der Wand haltend, betrat.

Nick folgte ihr, seine eigene Lampe in der Hand.

„Wo hast du dein Handy verloren?" fragte Natalie, als ihr plötzlich das vermißte iPhone wieder einfiel.

„Unten in der Large", antwortete Nick.

Nicht gut! Natalies Kopf ruckte herum, in genau dem Moment, als eine Faust, die wohl auf ihre Schläfe gezielt hatte, statt dessen ihre Wange traf …


	21. Kampf in der Large

Nick registrierte erst, daß etwas nicht stimmte, als er das Ächzen Natalies hörte, kurz darauf folgte ein eindeutig metallisches Poltern.

Er fuhr herum und sah seine Patentante einen Moment lang um ihr Gleichgewicht ringen, während ein fremder Mann mit seinen Fäusten auf sie eindrosch. Natalie hob gerade die Arme, um ihr Gesicht zu schützen. An ihrem Wangenknochen war Blut.

„Stop!" Nick hob seine Waffe und legte auf den Fremden an. „Portland PD, heben Sie die Hände über den Kopf!"

Der Fremde allerdings warf ihm nicht einmal einen Blick zu, sondern ließ seine Fäuste weiter auf die Lindwurm niedersausen.

Natalie wiederum …

Nick steckte seine Waffe zurück ins Holster, als er wieder ihre Augen morphen sah.

Es war definitiv keine gute Idee gewesen, in ihrem Zustand allein herzukommen, denn im nächsten Moment … hatte die Lindwurm offensichtlich genug davon, Punching Ball zu spielen, sondern teilte lieber aus.

Sie trat zu, mit voller Wucht, kickte dem Fremden ein Bein weg, indem sie sein Knie traf. Der offensichtliche Eisbiber torkelte rückwärts, machte aber keine Anstalten zur Flucht.

Und dann … war Natalie plötzlich über ihm, ließ erst die linke, dann die rechte Faust mit seinem Gesicht kollidieren, rammte ihm dann noch ihre Stirn gegen die seine. Sie holte von unten her aus und verpaßte ihrem Angreifer einen Kinnhaken, daß der noch einige Schritte weiter zurücktaumelte.

Knurrend sezte sie ihm nach, holte erneut aus.

Der Eisbiber schien es dieses Mal kommen zu sehen, denn er blockte den ersten Schlag ab … aber er hatte nicht mit der anderen Faust gerechnet, die ihn dieses Mal in der Magengrube traf und zusammenklappen ließ.

Natalie faltete die Hände vor sich, hob die Arme und ließ die Ellenbogen auf den Nacken des Eisbibers krachen, während sie gleichzeitig mit einem Ruck das Knie hob.

Nick verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht, während die Lindwurm weiter auf den nun deutlich benommenen Angreifer einprügelte, ihn vor sich hertrieb, mit Tritten und Schlägen traktierend, bis er schließlich zu Boden ging. Dann allerdings … griff der Grimm ein, als sie noch immer nicht Ruhe geben wollte.

Mit einigen langen Schritten war er bei ihr und zog sie von ihrem eigentlichen Angreifer weg.

„Er hat genug, Tante Lee! Es reicht!"

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Ich bring ihn mit blossen Händen um!"

Definitiv hatte er zu lange gewartet, ging Nick auf. Natalie hatte sich wirklich in ihre Wut reingesteigert und war jetzt wie ausgewechselt.

„Es reicht!" wiederholte er, packte sie bei den Schultern, während sie sich immer noch versuchte freizuwinden und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Er hat genug!" Er suchte ihren Blick und hielt ihm stand. „Es ist okay, okay?"

Natalie atmete heftig, holte dann einige Male ganz tief Atem, ehe sie endlich nickte und die Augen schloß. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah Nick in ein Paar blaugrüne Augen, ohne jede Spur von goldenem Schimmer.

„Schon gut, sagte sie. „Ich hab … ich hab mich im Griff."

Das wiederum bezweifelte Nick, aber er ließ sie trotzdem langsam los. „Okay?" fragte er leise.

Natalie atmete wieder einige Male tief ein, nickte erneut. „Ist in Ordnung. Jetzt sollten wir unseren Freund ..."

Sie drehte sich bei diesen Worten um und erstarrte.

Irgendwo vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit schlug eine Tür zu.

Nicks Augen weiteten sich. Er senkte den Kopf und … fand dort nichts auf dem Boden.

„Verdammt!" Natalies Kopf ruckte hoch, in die Richtung, aus dem das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür gekommen war.

Nick wandte sich ab und leuchtete zur anderen Tür zurück. „Er hat deine Waffe mitgenommen", kommentierte er dann, nachdem er die Halbautomatik nicht finden konnte.

„Verdammter Eisbiber!" knurrte die Lindwurm erneut.

„Du blutest", stellte Nick fest und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche.

Natalie nahm es und tupfte sich das Blut von der Platzwunde an ihrer Wange. „Mistkerl!" knurrte sie dabei, drehte sich wieder zur Finsternis hinter ihnen um. „Eine Ahnung, wohin er verschwunden ist?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wußte nicht einmal, daß er hinter uns war."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich hätte damit rechnen müssen." Natalie sah zu ihm hinüber, das Gesicht ernst. „Wie siehts aus? Kommst du mit?"

„Kommt drauf an, ob du ihn nochmal totschlagen willst", antwortete Nick. „Ich dachte, du wolltest ihm einige Fragen stellen."

„Also ja?" Natalie wandte sich der Dunkelheit zu und marschierte los.

„Gott verdammt!" fluchte Nick, der ihr daraufhin eilig folgte.

„Wenn ich diesen Eisbiber erwische, wird er sich noch wünschen, ich hätte ihn gerade zu Tode geprügelt", murmelte Natalie vor sich hin, als Nick zu ihr aufschloß.

„Du solltest gar nicht hier sein. Nicht nach der Nachricht", entgegnete er. „Es wird schwer, das im Bericht zu rechtfertigen."

„Wußtest du es nicht?" Natalie warf ihm einen harten Blick zu. „Sei kreativ, wenn es vonnöten ist."

„Kreativität hat nichts mit Lügen zu tun", entgegnete Nick.

Die hintere Wand des Raumes tauchte schemenhaft aus der Dunkelheit auf. Eine Metalltür war darin eingelassen.

Nick übernahm die Führung und öffnete, mit seiner Waffe wieder sichernd, die Tür. Ein Treppenaufgang erschien dahinter. Wie dieser Raum, ohne Fenster.

„Sieht aus, als gäbe es von hieraus nur zwei Wege: hoch oder runter ..." Nick trat vorsichtig in das Treppenhaus, Natalie direkt hinter sich.

Die Lindwurm öffnete wieder leicht den Mund und atmete einige Male ein und aus. „Er könnte überall sein", stellte sie schließlich fest. „Sieht aus, als sei hier irgendwo sein Versteck."

„Dann … sollten wir ihn vorholen", sagte Nick zögernd. Lieber wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn sie Verstärkung rufen würden, doch er war der festen Überzeugung, daß daraus nichts werden würde.

Natalie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Trau deinen Instinkten", sagte sie dann und ging zum Treppenaufgang. „Verlaß dich auf das Erbe in deinen Genen."

Nick sah die Treppe hinunter. „Ich weiß nicht ..." murmelte er. „Ich würde lieber dort hinunter gehen."

Vielleicht hatte er ja wieder „Glück", so wie damals mit den Mellifern. Andererseits wollte er sich gerade jetzt nicht von Natalie trennen. Sie hatte keine Feuerwaffe mehr, war noch dazu offensichtlich selbst nahe an der Roten Rage und würde vielleicht etwas tun, was sie hinterher bedauerte, wenn nicht jemand bei ihr blieb, der sie notfalls stoppen konnte.

Doch sein Glück verließ ihn, als er über ihren Köpfen das Schließen einer Tür hörte.

Natalie sah ihn triumphierend an, den Kopf leicht neigend. Dann nahm sie immer zwei Stufen auf einmal – die Treppe nach oben.

* * *

Nick wurde es immer mulmiger zumute. Nicht genug damit, daß hier offensichtlich wirklich ein wildgewordener Eisbiber Zuflucht gefunden hatte, ihm behagte auch Natalie im Moment nicht. Sicher, er konnte sie verstehen und nachvollziehen, wie es ihr jetzt gehen mußte. Andererseits aber hatten sie beide sich auf ein Vorgehen geeinigt. Daß sie jetzt plötzlich alles umwerfen wollte, daß sie plötzlich nur noch an Rache und nicht an der Wahrheit interessiert war zeigte ihm nur zu deutlich, daß sie eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich diensttauglich war. Zumindest im Moment nicht.

Er folgte ihr die Stufen hinauf bis zur Tür, die offensichtlich auf das Dach der Large hinausführte. Dabei rief er sich selbst immer wieder zur Ordnung, fühlte doch auch er eine Art kalte Wut, die ihn überkommen wollte.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das so gar nicht seins war.

Natalie wartete ungeduldig, bis er zur ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und suchte seinen Blick.

„Denk daran, vertrau deinen Instinkten. Sie werden dich leiten", mahnte sie noch einmal.

Was zum Kuckuck meinte sie nur damit?

Nick sollte es gleich sein. Er nickte und atmete tief ein, gab ihr dann ein Zeichen und ließ sie die Tür für ihn öffnen, während er bereits im Durchgang verschwand, so schnell und gründlich wie möglich nach allen Seiten sichernd.

Nichts!

Nichts abgesehen davon, daß sie sich hier wirklich auf dem Dach der ehemaligen Anlage befanden. Und es gab hier oben mehr als ein Versteck.

Nick spannte die Kiefer an, während er ihr zunickte. „Läßt sich die Tür von außen öffnen?" fragte er über die Schulter und hörte daraufhin ein lautes, schweres Scharren. Ein Blick über die Schulter sagte ihm, daß sie einen großen Backstein in die Türöffnung schob, damit diese sich nicht schließen konnte.

„Wohin?" fragte er, als sie aufgeschlossen hatte zu ihm.

Natalie streckte wieder einmal den Kopf in die Luft und öffnete den Mund. „Da lang", sagte sie schließlich und wies in eine Richtung.

Nick nickte und ging voran, die Waffe weiter in der Hand und bereit zum Sprung.

Dann hörten sie den ersten Schuß und etwas ließ die Blätter an dem Baum ein Stück entfernt rascheln.

Nick hob die Brauen. „Wir sollten uns besser beeilen, ehe er Übung bekommt und doch noch trifft."

Ob tödliche Munition oder nicht, ausgeknockt werden hieß in diesem Fall ebenfalls, in den Tod zu gehen. So durchgedreht wie dieser Eisbiber war, würde er sie beide töten, sobald er sie am Boden hatte.

Der nächste Schuß endete als Querschläger ebenfalls irgendwo im Wald neben der Anlage.

„Ich glaube, allmählich begreife ich die Wahl der Waffe", murmelte Nick und eilte weiter.

Es war relativ einfach zu herauszufinden, woher die Schüsse kamen. Und der Eisbiber war dumm genug, den Standort nicht zu wechseln.

Natalie gab Nick ein Zeichen. Sie wollte auf der anderen Seite die Zange schließen.

Nick verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Keine gute Idee! Wenn Natalie noch einmal die Kontrolle verlieren sollte, dann …

Aber sie ignorierte seine Ablehnung, huschte statt dessen davon und suchte Deckung und Schutz zwischen mehreren Be- und Entlüftungsrohren.

Was zum Kuckuck hatte sie vor?

Nick kniff die Lippen zusammen, rannte dann seinerseits zur nächsten Deckung und zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein, als ein dritter Schuß in den Wald hineinhallte.

Nick bemerkte die Kugel nicht einmal, ihn traf sie jedenfalls nicht, und er hoffte, auch die Lindwurm würde sicher sein.

„Geben Sie auf!" rief der Grimm endlich. „Sie kommen hier nicht heraus, glauben Sie mir!"

„Na und?" tönte die Antwort zurück. Ein schwerer Akzent, eindeutig europäisch, deutsch oder niederländisch, so wie Monroe es gemeint hatte.

„Hören Sie, ich weiß, Sie wollten ein Zeichen setzen. Aber Sie können dieses Zeichen auch anders setzen als Unschuldige zu töten", fuhr Nick fort.

„Unschuldige? Unschuldige? Daß ich nicht lache! Für welche der Familien arbeitest du, Grimm, hä? Sag schon!"

„Ich arbeite für keine der Familien. Ich bin Polizist, und das ist alles, was ich bin", antwortete Nick, sich innerlich allerdings berichtigen müssend in ein oder zwei Punkten.

„Daß ich nicht lache!" kam prompt die Antwort zurück. „Sie arbeitet für eine der Familien, ebenso wie die andere ihrer Art!"

„Trotzdem ist das kein Grund ..."

„Ich habe JEDES Recht auf Rache für das, was sie mir angetan haben, die verdammten Royals!" kreischte der Eisbiber.

Nick hob die Brauen und beugte sich vor.

„Herzlich willkommen in der Wirklichkeit, Kumpel. Rate mal, wer noch unter ihnen zu leiden hat", kam es statt dessen jetzt von der anderen Seite. Natalie antwortete.

„Verfluchte Schlange!"

Nick linste um die Ecke herum.

Da! Er konnte den Eisbiber sehen. Er hatte Schutz gesucht hinter einer Dachluke.

„Keine Schlange, Lindwurm", anwortete Natalies Stimme. „Und du tätest gut daran, nicht immer nur das offensichtiche zu glauben. Es gibt Dinge, von denen ihr Eisbiber nichts versteht."

„Ich verstehe, wenn man meine Familie tötet! Wir haben zu lange mit uns machen lassen, was diese Royals wollten. Jetzt ist Schluß!"

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung, Kumpel. Jetzt IST Schluß!"

Nick runzelte die Stirn, warf noch einen Blick um die Ecke, ehe er tief Luft holte und geduckt weiterhuschte, näher an den Verdächtigen heran.

„Und wenn du einmal dein Hirn einschalten würdest, würdest du auch wissen, wovon ich rede", fuhr Natalie fort.

Nick überkam ein seltsamer Verdacht.

Sollte Natalie irgendwie mit den Läufern zusammenhängen? War das der Weg, von dem sie so kryptisch gesprochen hatte?

Wenn es so war hatte sie sich definitiv den falschen Zeitpunkt für ein Outing ausgesucht, ging ihm auf, als ein vierter Schuß über das Dach hallte, dieses Mal aber von Nick entfernt.

Der Eisbiber war auf die Lindwurm aufmerksam geworden.

Nick biß sich auf die Lippen, als nichts als Stille folgte.

Hatte er getroffen? Lag Natalie jetzt irgendwo bewußtlos auf diesem Dach und wartete darauf, daß ihr die Hände abgeschlagen wurden, ehe er ihren Bauch aufschlitzte?

Er würde das nicht zulassen, ging ihm auf. Er würde sie nicht riskieren, nicht das bißchen Familie, daß er überhaupt noch hatte. Er wußte schon nicht, ob seine Mutter überhaupt noch lebte. Er würde jetzt nicht auch noch Natalie einfach so …

Etwas überkam ihn, eine kalte Wut, die tief, sehr, sehr tief aus seiner Seele aufstieg und ihn innerlich frösteln machte. Doch er konnte und wollte diese Kälte jetzt auch nicht bekämpfen. Ganz im Gegenteil …

Nick ballte die freie Linke zur Faust, schlich sich noch etwas näher an den Eisbiber heran, der immer noch hinter seiner Dachluke hockte.

Der nächste Schuß hallte wieder in seine Richtung, ging aber erneut dagegen.

Lausiger Schütze!

Nick stürzte aus seiner Deckung und sprang auf den Eisbiber zu, während der wieder auf ihn anlegte. Und im nächsten Moment … flog die Waffe im hohen Bogen über das Dach und landete irgendwo weit außerhalb der Reichweite des Mörders, als plöztlich Natalie auf der anderen Seite auftauchte und seinen Arm mit einem gezielten Tritt traf.

Nick war bereits über dem Wesen, schlug mit der Faust zu, drehte sich weg und sah, wie Natalie sich unter seinem Arm hindurchduckte, um ihrerseits einen Schlag zu platzieren.

Der Eisbiber taumelte rückwärts und krachte gegen die feststehende Luke.

Nick hatte die Waffe in seiner Hand vollkommen vergessen, als er das nächste Mal ausholte und erneut traf, sich von seinem Schwung mittragen ließ und erneut Natalie Gelegenheit gab, ihrerseits zuzuschlagen.

Ihr Gegner versuchte ihrer beider Schläge zu blockieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht, sie beide gleichzeitig aufzuhalten, zumal sie sich auf eigenartige Weise immer wieder abwechselten in ihren Angriffen.

Nick ließ es zu, spürte, daß etwas tief in ihm auf die Lindwurm reagierte und ihn handeln ließ wie er gerade handelte. Und er begriff, daß er ihr wirklich vertraute in diesem Moment.

Der Eisbiber kämpfte sich irgendwie frei, stürzte sich auf Nick, doch die Lindwurm stellte ihm ein Bein und ließ ihn seitwärts taumeln, Nicks Faust krachte in dessen Gesicht und brachte ihn vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er drehte eine Piorette, ruderte mit den Armen in der Luft und torkelte einige Schritte rückwärts.

Erneut versuchte er, nachdem er irgendwie wieder festen Halt gefunden hatte, einen Angriff, landete dieses Mal zumindest einen Schlag in Nicks Gesicht, ehe Natalie seinen Arm zur Seite kickte. Der Grimm fühlte ein Brennen auf seiner Haut, das nicht vom Schlag stammte, vier blutige Kratzer blieben auf seiner Wange zurück.

Er drehte sich dem Angreifer entgegen und trat zu, ließ das Wesen erneut zurücktaumeln.

Natalie setzte nach, kam dicht an den Eisbiber heran und versenkte ihren Ellenbogen erneut in dessen Magengrube.

Mit einem heiseren Schrei klappte das Wesen zusammen, griff blind nach vorn und … bekam Nicks Arm zu fassen, gerade als beide realisierten, wie dicht an der Dachkante sie sich bereits befanden. Der Eisbiber verlor den Halt … und riß Nick mit sich über die Kante …

* * *

Natalie hatte selbst den Halt verloren nach ihrem letzten Tritt und hockte auf Händen und Knien am Boden, schwer atmend aber … sie fühlte sich besser.

„Okay, Kumpel, ich denke, du hast genug", sagte sie und blickte auf … sich allein auf dem Dach wiederfindend. „Oh mein Gott!"

Mit einem Ruck war sie auf den Beinen und sah sich um.

Nicks Waffe lag ein Stück weiter Dacheinwärts. Von dem Grimm selbst …

„... Hilfe ..." hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme ächzen und sah zur Kante hinüber.

Vier Finger, weiß vor Anstrengung, krallten sich an der Betonkrante fest. Vier Finger, die …

„Nick!" entfuhr es ihr. Sie eilte hinüber zur Kante und lehnte sich vor.

Der Grimm hing, sich nur mit den Fingern einer Hand festhaltend, über dem Abgrund. Und … der Eisbiber hing an seinem anderen Arm.

„Nick! Nimm meine Hand! Nimm sie! Jetzt!" Natalie streckte ihre Rechte über die Kante.

Nick schüttelte mühsam den Kopf und ächzte. „Laß … los! Los...lassen!" rief er nach unten.

Der Eisbiber zerrte an seinem anderen Arm, also war es nicht der Grimm, der den Verdächtigen festhielt.

„Nick!" Natalie griff in ihrer Verzweiflung nach der Hand, mit der er sich festhielt, doch sie konnte nicht beide über die Brüstung zurück aufs Dach ziehen.

„Laß ihn los", befahl sie, sich wieder über den Abgrund beugend. „Laß ihn jetzt los, verdammt!"

Nick blickte zu ihr hoch und ächzte. Sein Ringfinger rutschte ab …

„Nein!" Natalie richtete sich wieder auf und sah sich verzweifelt um.

„Tante … Lee!" ächzte die Stimme des Grimms mühsam.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Waffe.

Nein, sie hatte für eine Woche genug Angehörige verloren. Sie würde nicht zulassen, daß Reeds Sohn auch noch starb! Nie! Niemals! Eher würde sie selbst sich opfern als mitanzusehen, wie Nick in den sicheren Tod stürzte.

Sie eilte zur Waffe hinüber, griff und entsicherte sie.

Antworten wären wichtig, konnten sie für sie doch eine Eintrittskarte zu den Läufern sein. Andererseits … Nick war wichtiger.

Der nächste Finger verschwand.

„Nein!"

Natalie raste zurück und lehnte sich wieder über die Kante.

„Laß auf der Stelle meinen Patensohn los!" befahl sie noch einmal dem Eisbiber, lehnte sich so weit wie möglich vor und …

„Nein!" ächzte Nick, doch es war zu spät.

Natalie drückte ab … und das Gummigeschoß, aus nächster Nähe abgefeuert, traf den Eisbiber mitten in der Stirn. Mit einem häßlichen Knacksen wurde der Schädelknochen eingedrückt. Das Wesen selbst … verdrehte daraufhin die Augen himmelwärts, sein Griff um den Arm des Grimm lockerte sich, rutschte dann vollkommen ab.

„Nein!" machte Nick nochmals.

Der Eisbiber fiel – stumm und ohne auch nur zu versuchen, sich für den Aufprall zu präparieren.

Natalie warf die Waffe zurück aufs Dach, packte Nicks Arm und begann zu zerren, das Wesen in sich rufend, um mehr Kraft zur Verfügung zu haben.

Keine Antworten, zumindest keine einfachen. Aber sie hatte Reeds Sohn gerettet!


	22. Am Ende des Weges

**A/N:** Sorry für das sehr verspätete Update. Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich turbolent mit der Allerheiligenkirmes *yay!*, meinem jährlichen Übernachtungsgast *Kinny, waves*, der Tatsache, daß ich überraschend Admin einer Fansite geworden bin *Team Giuntoli rocks!* und natürlich auch meinem Geburtstag (dem diese Woche noch ne Latte weiterer folgen *bin jetzt schon tot*). Jedenfalls, hier das vorletzte Kapitel der Story. Have fun!

* * *

Als Sean endlich sein Penthouse betrat, war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Dafür aber … durfte das Dritte Revier einen weiteren gelösten Fall verbuchen, dieses Mal sogar einhergehend mit einer gelungenen Zusammenarbeit mit dem FBI. Nun ja, offensichtlich gelungener Zusammenarbeit, denn als er mit dem Rest des Einsatzteams am alten Kraftwerk eintraf war Natalie einmal mehr verschwunden. Nick hatte erklärt, daß sie noch Vorbereitungen wegen der Überführung des Leichnams ihrer Cousine treffen mußte und er sie deshalb hatte fahren lassen, als der Bestatter sich meldete.

War dem so? Sean wußte es nicht. Aber er wußte, das Team Furlong/Burkhardt hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Der Fall war wasserdicht, auch wenn der Verdächtige nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand zur Anklage.

Sean legte seine Schlüssel in die kristallene Schale, betätigte dann den Lichtschalter für die Küche, ehe er auch die Waffe und das Handy zur Seite legte. Und gerade als er außer Reichweite getreten war, hörte er hinter sich das eindeutige Klicken einer Waffe, die gerade entsichert wurde.

Der Prinz von Portland fuhr herum und starrte in den Lauf einer Halbautomatik, die direkt zwischen seine Augen zielte.

„Natalie", lächelte Sean so freundlich wie möglich, „gut, daß du in Ordnung bist. Ich war in Sorge ..."

„Halt den Mund!" kam die kalte Antwort.

Sie wußte es also.

Sean nickte und ließ die Hände sinken. „Wann hast du es erfahren?" fragte er resignierend.

Natalies Augen glühten geradezu vor hilflosem Zorn. „Nachdem wir zum Kraftwerk hinausfahren wollten", antwortete sie. „Und du … gibt mir einen Grund, dich nicht zu erschießen, Sean Renard!"

Sean schüttelte den Kopf.

Er wußte, sie würde nicht schießen. Auch wenn sie es abstritt, auch sie empfand noch etwas für ihn. Eine Tatsache, die ihn ein wenig beruhigte.

„Ich wußte nichts davon, das mußt du mir glauben", erklärte er ihr.

Natalie schnaubte verächtlich. „Sicher, als hättest du irgendetwas zu sagen!"

Sean starrte sie an, schwieg jetzt aber.

Es gab schlicht nichts zu sagen. Er fragte sich, was passiert war, daß sie sich dermaßen verändert hatte in so kurzer Zeit. Im Winter war ihre Leidenschaft wieder aufgeflammt, zumindest hatte er das angenommen. Nun allerdings …

„Sag deinem Bruder, wenn er versucht, dem Grimm auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, werden wir sehen, wie lange es braucht, um eure Familie restlos zu vernichten."

Sean schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du dich mit Eric anlegen willst, bitte sehr. Aber ich werde nicht für dich den Unglücksboten spielen. Wir wissen beide, wie eine solche Mission endet ..."

„Ich teame nicht mit dir auf und das ist auch keine Bitte!" Ihre Stimme verlor noch weitere Grade. „Sei froh, daß ich dich am Leben lasse, Sean. Aber mehr …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hob das Kinn. „Das Band zwischen unseren Häusern ist hiermit offiziell beendet, damit das klar ist!"

Sean sah sie an. Das Wesen in ihr schimmerte hindurch und schien ihn anzustarren.

„Tu das nicht, Nat", sagte er eindringlich. „Es gibt noch einen Ausweg, und das wissen wir beide. Sag ja und ..."

„Du kennst meine Antwort!" Natalies Kiefer mahlten. „Ich hab mich bis jetzt als eure billige Spionin, Killerin, Informantion verdingen lassen, ich habe wirklich alles getan, damit die Sache irgendwie noch zum Guten kommt. Ich habe meine Familie sterben sehen, einen nach dem anderen, angefangen mit meiner Mutter. Meine besten Freunde sind getötet worden für den Größenwahn deiner Verwandten. Ich habe bis jetzt auf deiner Seite gestanden, Sean, weil ich der Überzeugung war, du bist die Ausnahme in deiner Familie. Jetzt aber sehe ich allmählich hinter die Dinge und ich bin nicht bereit, mich auch noch zu opfern für etwas, von dem ihr glaubt, es gehöre euch. Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für Eric und dich: Die Schlüssel bergen den letzten Schatz der Lindwürmer nicht euer Erbe!"

Sean starrte sie groß an. „Du weißt also ..." Er stockte.

Natalie trat einen halben Schritt näher. Der Lauf ihrer Waffe war vielleicht noch zehn Zentimeter von seiner Stirn entfernt.

„Ich weiß, wer hinter der Sache mit den Münzen steckt, ja. Und ich weiß, daß Eric die anderen Schlüssel hat. Diesen aber, den wird er nicht in seine dreckigen Finger kriegen! Ebensowenig wie den Grimm!" fauchte sie ihn an. Das Wogen wurde intensiver, ihre Augen glühten grün-golden.

Dann … Sean trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie die Farbe nochmals wechselten und golden leuchteten.

„Das ist … unmöglich!"

Er fühlte die übermächtige Kraft, die ihn überwältigen wollte. Es war nicht nur seine allmählich immer schwächer werdende Konstitution, nein, es war mehr. Es war die Anwesenheit etwas viel, viel mächtigerem als ihm.

Stöhnend wich er noch einen Schritt zurück und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, als sein eigenes Wogen begann.

„Laßt euch das eine Lehre sein!" knurrte Natalie. „Keiner krümmt dem Grimm ein Haar oder ihr bekommt es mit mir zu tun!"

Sean verlor den Kampf mit seiner zweiten Natur. Das Hexenbiest brach an die Oberfläche. Er riß den Kopf in den Nacken. „Das ist … dein Todesurteil, Nat! Das hier … das kannst du allein nicht gewinnen!" stöhnte er.

„Falsch!" Sie trat wieder näher, auch ihr Wogen anhaltend. Doch es war nicht der Lindwurm, der an die Oberfläche drängte, es war etwas anderes, sehr, sehr viel älteres, mächtigeres. Etwas, von dem Sean bisher angenommen hatte, es sei nicht mehr als eine Legende.

„Ich habe mehr als ein Leben, Sean! Ihr habt es selbst in Gang gesetzt, als ihr die Burkhardts damals der Dragon's Tongue ausgeliefert habt", sagte sie. Ein zweiter, trällernder Unterton, mischte sich in ihre Stimme. „Ihr solltet die Überlieferungen und Prophezeiungen besser lesen, dann hättet ihr das hier gar nicht begonnen."

Sean starrte zu ihr hoch und konnte nicht glauben, was er da vor sich sah.

Das war nicht mehr die Natalie Furlong, die er kannte. Nicht mehr die selbstgefällige Lindwurm, absolut von ihrem eigenen Können überzeugt. Das hier, das war … überwältigend.

„Finger weg von Nick Burkhardt oder ich werde mit deiner Familie tun, was deine mit meiner getan hat. Und Eric und dich, euch beide werde ich bis zum Ende aufheben!" Natalie trat endlich einen Schritt zurück und sah auf ihn hinunter. „Oh, und meine Antwort ist ...NEIN!"

Damit verließ sie das Penthouse.

Sean kämpfte mit sich, bis er die Kontrolle über sich zurückgewann.

Das war … unmöglich! Sie konnte unmöglich ein zweites Wesen in sich verborgen gehalten haben. Nicht über diese lange Zeit!

Dann erinnerte Sean sich, nachdem sie von einem familiären Notfall zurückkehrte an die Universität, damals, als sie zwei noch ein Paar gewesen waren. Damals hatte er diese goldenen Augen auch gesehen, sie aber nicht mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht.

Sean kämpfte sich auf die Beine und schüttelte sich.

Es konnte nicht sein, was er gesehen hatte, weder damals noch jetzt.

Andererseits … er erinnerte sich an eine alte Überlieferung. Natalie selbst hatte sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch erwähnt: Wenn der letzte Grimm erwachte, würde auch das mächtigste aller Wesen zurückkehren – und an seiner Seite kämpfen und über ihn wachen.

* * *

Einige Tage später:

Einmal mehr betrat Nick den nationalen Flughafen von Portland. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, damals, im Winter, als er nach Antworten gesucht hatte.

Jetzt war die Situation anders. Jetzt war nicht Monroe an seiner Seite, sondern Natalie. Der Blutbad war auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber noch immer im Krankenhaus.

Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck aufgegeben hatte, kehrte Natalie zu ihm zurück und gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem kleinen Coffeeshop innerhalb des Flughafengebäudes, um auf den Abflug zu warten.

Nick besorgte ihnen Kaffee, mit extra Milch, so wie er (und auch Natalie) ihn am liebsten tranken. Die Lindwurm suchte dagegen einen Platz, einen Tisch, ein wenig abgelegen von den anderen. Es mußte niemand wissen, worüber sie sprechen würden.

„Die Akte ist mittlerweile über das Netzwerk gekommen", begrüßte sie ihn, als er zu ihr zurückkehrte. Er stellte die beiden Becher auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich auf den schmalen Bistrostuhl.

„Wirklich? Und?"

„Anton Rosenbusch, wohnhaft in Leuven, Belgien, verwitwet und Vater dreier toter Kinder", begann Natalie zu berichten. „Sieht aus, als habe er sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen. Es ging das Gerücht, daß er mit den Läufern zu tun hatte. Offensichtlich Grund genug, seine ganze Familie und ihn zu verhaften und an einen unbekannten Ort zu bringen. Als die Familie wieder auftauchte, einer nach dem anderen, waren alle außer Anton tot."

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Grund genug für ihn, in Rote Rage zu geraten", mutmaßte er. „Es wäre vermutlich weniger von Nöten gewesen."

„Viel weniger", nickte Natalie und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Dazu kommt, als Anton wieder auftauchte, war er übel zugerichtet und gab zu Protokoll, daß er und seine Familie von einer der königlichen Familien gefangen gehalten und gefoltert worden waren. Er nannte zwar keinen Namen, aber ich habe einen wirklich starken Verdacht, welche das sein könnte."

Nick sah sie nur stumm an, woraufhin sie nickte.

Der Grimm seufzte und kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Ehrlich, ich kanns verstehen. Ich meine … er hat nach Rache gesucht für das Unrecht, das ihm angetan worden war."

In Natalies Wange zuckte ein Muskel. Sie beugte sich vor und griff nach ihrem Becher. „Laß uns das Thema wechseln", sagte sie leise.

Nick lächelte humorlos. „Hank kommt nächste Woche wieder zum Dienst. Ich werde also nicht allzu lange allein im Büro sein … wird still sein in der Zeit."

Natalie zögerte, stellte den Becher dann wieder auf den Tisch und griff nach seiner Hand. Nick ließ es zu, erwiderte den Druck ihrer Finger. Sein Lächeln wurde ein wenig heller.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ruf mich an", sagte sie sanft. „Ich will dich jetzt nicht wieder verlieren. Nicht, nachdem ich dich endlich gefunden habe."

„Und du melde dich, auch wenn ich keine Hilfe brauche. Ich schaffe mittlerweile sehr viel allein", entgegnete Nick.

„Das werde ich auf jeden Fall", nickte Natalie. „Und, wenn ich darf, komme ich so schnell wie möglich zurück. Wir beide haben fünfzehn Jahre nachzuholen."

„Oder fünfzehn Jahre, die noch auf uns warten." Nick beugte sich vor und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß, ich habe dir so viele Fragen gestellt, aber … eine hätte ich noch."

Natalie nickte lächelnd. „Raus damit, kleiner Prinz!"

Nick runzelte die Stirn und holte tief Atem. „In jener Nacht damals", begann er dann stockend. Sein Blick glitt ab. „Ich … ich habe damals etwas gesehen, als ich im Bett lag."

Natalie hob die Brauen. „Was?" fragte sie gespannt.

„Goldene Augen, die sich über mich beugten", antwortete Nick sofort. „Augen, die im Dunkeln leuchteten, verstehst du?"

Natalies Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. Sie nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich meine, mein Erbe war noch nicht erwacht und … ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Farley jemals vorher begegnet zu sein. Und er war bisher das einzige Wesen mit goldenen Augen", erklärte Nick stockend.

„Du weißt, was goldene Augen bedeuten, oder?" fragte Natalie forschend.

Nick hob die Schultern, ließ sie dann wieder sinken, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wesen mit goldenen Augen können in der Dunkelheit sehen. Zudem … es gibt eine Legende, laut der Steinadler, zu denen Farley ja gehörte, früher einmal als Wächter für ein weitaus selteneres Wesen gedient haben sollen. Lange bevor der erste Grimm auftauchte war diese Wesenart schon nichts mehr als eine Legende."

„Welches Wesen?" fragte Nick neugierig.

„Das mächtigste Wesen überhaupt. Sozusagen … unser aller Urform", antwortete Natalie mit einem Lächeln.

„Und was für ein Wesen war das?" Nick beugte sich weiter über den Tisch.

Das Lächeln der Lindwurm wurde tiefer. „Du weißt, wie sehr du deinem Vater gleichst, wenn du neugierig bist, oder?" fragte sie amüsiert. „Diese Wesen waren so alt, sie hatten keinen Namen. Wie gesagt, Legenden."

Nick zog ein Gesicht. „Keinen Namen?"

„Sieh selbst nach. Ich habe deinem Vater ein Wesen-Legendenbuch geschenkt. Es müßte vermutlich irgendwo zwischen den anderen Journalen sein, keine Ahnung!" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nicks Augen weiteten sich, er senkte leicht den Kopf.

„Babyaugen helfen nicht", Natalie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, nahm jetzt einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. „Sagen wir, im Moment sieht es aus, als sei damals etwas in Gang gesetzt worden, was sich dem Einfluß unseres möglichen … Feindes oder was auch immer entzieht. Soll nicht deine Sorge sein."

„Aber wenn diese Wesen ausgestorben waren, dann haben die Steinadler versagt, oder?"

Natalie lachte leise. „Vielleicht aber haben sie sich auch weiter entwickelt zu etwas anderem. Du bist doch schon auf Geist-Wesen gestoßen, oder habe ich es falsch verstanden, wer da hinter den Anschlag auf Juliette steckte."

„Ein Hexenbiest, ja?" Nick nickte und verzog wieder das Gesicht. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich wäre mittlerweile froh, wenn ich Adalind auch getötet hätte."

„Wäre vermutlich das beste gewesen." Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Übrigens … was ist aus der Schale geworden, von der Rosalee mir erzählt hat?"

Nick hob die Brauen. „Äh ..." machte er.

„Such sie. Sie könnte der Schlüssel sein für das, was da mit Juliette passiert ist", befahl Natalie sanft. „Und kämpfe weiter um sie. Ich werde zu hause in meinen alten Büchern nachsehen, ob ich dort etwas finde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, irgendwo, irgendwann einmal etwas von einem solchen selektiven Gedächtnisverlust gelesen zu haben."

Nick lächelte hoffnungsvoll. „Ich hoffe es", seufzte er. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich die jetzige Situation ertragen kann."

Natalie suchte seinen Blick und schüttelte eindringlich den Kopf. „Dann versuch dir vorzustellen, wie es Juliette jetzt geht. Ich weiß, es ist wirklich viel verlangt von dir, aber halt durch und sei so freundlich wie möglich. Es gibt irgendeine Lösung, das weiß ich. Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn diese Adalind selbst zur Verfügung stehen würde ..."

„Der Captain hat sie auf die Fahndungsliste setzen lassen", erklärte Nick sofort. „Ich meine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er meinen Ausführungen wirklich geglaubt hat, aber ich habe ihn überzeugen können, daß Adalind möglicherweise etwas mit dem Mord an ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte."

Der Blick, den Natalie ihm zuwarf daraufhin, ließ ihn stutzen. Doch gerade als er fragen wollte, was los sei … kam der letzte Boarding-Aufruf für die Maschine nach Washington DC.

„Tut mir leid, ich muß los." Natalie erhob sich und griff nach ihrem Shopper.

Nick stand ebenfalls auf. „Machs gut und … bitte melde dich, ja?"

Natalie winkte mit ihrem Handy. „Deine Nummer ist in der Kurzwahl", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, ehe sie das Mobiltelefon ausschaltete.

Nick trat an sie heran und … schloß sie erneut in seine Arme, drückte sie kurz und freundschaftlich an sich, fühlte, wie sie seine Umarmung erwiderte, und war einfach nur glücklich.

„Paß auf dich auf, Nick! Und gib mir Bescheid beim kleinsten Problem, hörst du? Ich bin so schnell wie möglich da!" Ihre Lippen streiften seine Stirn, dann ging sie.

Nick lächelte.

Er hatte eine Familie!


	23. Epilog

(nach den Ereignissen in 2.10 The Hour of Death)

* * *

Nick stand vor der Haustür und klopfte.

Es fühlte sich eigenartig an. Sicher, er war erst gestern mit Hank hier gewesen, aber … das hier war etwas anderes.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Monroes bärtiges Gesicht erschien. Der Blutbad starrte ihn einen Moment lang groß an, dann legte sich ein zögerndes Lächeln um seine Lippen. „Hey Nick", begrüßte er seinen Freund.

Nick zog eine Grimasse und nickte. „Hey Monroe", antwortete er.

Der Blutbad trat einen Schritt zur Seite und öffnete die Tür weiter. „Möchtest du reinkommen?" fragte er.

Nick nickte und übertrat die Schwelle. Etwas nervös blieb er dann in dem kleinen Flur stehen, während Monroe die Tür schloß.

„Was gibt's?" fragte der Blutbad.

„Wir haben ihn", platzte es aus dem Grimm heraus. „Es war … Ryan."

Monroe stutzte sichtlich. „Oh!" machte er. „Dieser Praktikant, von dem du mir erzähltest? Bei dem du ein so komisches Gefühl hattest das eine Mal?"

Nick nickte wieder. „Ja. Und er …" Er stockte, nicht wirklich wissend, wohin mit seinen Händen.

„Laß mich raten, er war kein Grimm, erst recht kein Endzeichen-Grimm?" mutmaßte Monroe.

„Stimmt", bestätigte Nick, erneut nickend.

„Und was war er dann?"

„Das … weiß ich nicht", gab Nick zu. „Ich hab mit Tante Lee gesprochen, aber sie wollte es mir nicht erklären."

„Lindwürmer, eh?" Monroe verdrehte die Augen.

Nick nicht. Er fühlte sich einsam, noch einsamer, seit er mehr und mehr das Gefühl hatte, statt sich Juliette wieder anzunähern, stieß er sie immer weiter von sich. Aber er wußte einfach nicht, was er ihr wie erklären sollte.

Die Gespräche mit Natalie rückten ihm auf seltsame Weise den Kopf zurecht, machten ihn ruhiger, ausgeglichener. Es ging ihm besser nach ihrem wöchentlichen Telefonat. Die zweimal, die sie seither in Portland gewesen war, hatten ihm ebenso mental gut getan und das Vertrauen gestärkt, daß er ihr geschenkt hatte.

„Aber der Junge war ein Wesen, ja?" wiederholte Monroe.

„Er … war besessen von mir", erklärte Nick zögernd. „Hank und ich sind zu ihm nach Hause und … ehrlich, ich habe in meinem Leben noch nicht so viele Bilder von mir auf einem Haufen gesehen! Und sämtliche Zeitungsberichte über unsere Fälle. Alles! Er … er wollte so gern ein Grimm sein. Statt dessen aber ..." Er erschauderte allein bei der Erinnerung an das, zu was Ryan gemorpht war vor seinen Augen.

„Mh", machte Monroe wieder. „Klingt für mich nach einem Bier-Gespräch."

Nick hob einen Mundwinkel. „Und ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen."

„Tu ich auch nicht." Monroe nickte ihm zu und ging voran in Richtung Küche.

Nick folgte ihm, als sein Handy klingelte.

Der Grimm seufzte und zog das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf die Anzeige, die ihm eine unbekannte Nummer mit washingtoner Vorwahl anzeigte.

Natalie? So schnell?

Nick akzeptierte den Ruf und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. „Burkhardt?" meldete er sich.

„Nicholas Burkhardt?" fragte eine ihm unbekannte männliche Stimme.

Nick blieb im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen. „Äh, ja?" antwortete er fragend.

„Sie sind ein Verwandter von Natalie Furlong?" fuhr die Stimme fort.

Nicks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, plötzlich war seine Kehle staubtrocken. „Ich bin … ihr Patensohn", antwortete er krächzend.

Monroe drehte sich zu ihm um, zwei Flaschen Bier in den Händen.

„Mister Burkhardt, es tut mir leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, daß Miss Furlong umgekommen ist", sagte die fremde Stimme endlich.

Nick ächzte und streckte seine Hand aus, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Was?" fragte er. Seine Stimme kippte.

Es war doch … er hatte doch gerade noch mit Natalie gesprochen! Wie konnte sie … ? Wann?

„Es war ein Unfall. Ein Gasleck", erklärte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Der Apartmentkomplex ist teilweise abgebrannt. Miss Furlong zählt zu den bereits identifizierten Opfern. Es … es tut mir leid, Mister Burkhardt."

Monroe war heran und sah auf ihn herunter. Seine Lippen formten ein stummes: Was ist passiert?

„Ich … was … ich bin mir nicht sicher ..." stotterte Nick. Seine Gedanken purzelten durcheinander. Er konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mister Burkhardt. Miss Furlong hatte eine Verfügung aufgesetzt, was mit ihrem Leichnam zu geschehen habe. Es ist … Mister Burkhardt, wissen Sie vielleicht von Feinden, die Ihre Patentante hatte?" fragte die Stimme.

„Ich … ja, sicher. Ich meine, sie ist … war Polizistin. Wir haben alle Feinde. Aber …" Nick stockte. „Sagten Sie nicht, es sei ein Unfall gewesen?" fragte er dann, sich auf diese eine Frage fokussierend. „Was ist passiert?"

„Wir gehen bisher von einem Unfall aus", berichtigte die Stimme. „Allerdings … es mag daran liegen, daß das Apartment von Miss Furlong nahe am Explosionszentrum lag, aber … Mister Burkhradt, wir konnten ihren Kopf nicht finden."

Das iPhone fiel zu Boden …

* * *

Sie sah zum Haus hinüber mit angespannten Wangenmuskeln, den Kragen ihrer Lederjacke hochgeschlagen, die heile Hand tief in deren Taschen gerammt, während sich die Rechte, deren Arm in einer Schlinge steckte, zur Faust ballte.

Sie war ihm gefolgt, wohl wissend, an wen er sich wenden würde, nachdem er nicht die Antwort erhalten hatte, nach der er suchte. Es war pure Absicht gewesen, damit er nicht allein war, wenn er die Nachricht erhielt.

Die Fenster im Erdgeschoß waren hell erleuchtet, doch die Vorhänge waren vorgezogen, so daß sie nichts sehen konnte. Doch sie meinte, Schatten hinter den Vorhängen zu sehen. Und sie stellte sich vor, wie er mit seinem Freund scherzte und sie beide sich foppten, wie so oft.

Dieses Mal aber würde es kein glückliches Ende geben. Dieses Mal hatte sie sichergehen müssen, daß er nicht allein war, wenn er die Nachricht erhielt.

Es war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, sie hatte nur so handeln können, so schwer es ihr fiel. Und sie hatte ihn nicht vorwarnen können.

Eine Autotür öffnete sich, Schritte näherten sich ihr.

„Ian wartet auf Sie", wandte sich der Fuchsbau an sie, der sie auf ihren eigenen Wunsch hergefahren hatte.

Sie hatte einfach sehen müssen, daß es ihm gut ging. Jetzt, da sie aus seinem Leben verschwinden mußte, um ihn nicht noch weiter zu gefährden. Sie mußte dafür sorgen, daß die Gefahr, in der er schwebte, so schnell und so gründlich wie möglich abgewandt wurde.

Sie nickte langsam und blinzelte, als ihre Augen zu brennen begannen.

Verdammte Adaland Schade! Verdammter Eric! Ihnen beiden hatte sie es zu verdanken, daß sie jetzt wieder aus Nicks Leben scheiden mußte, nur wenige Wochen, nachdem sie ihn erst erkannt hatte.

Dabei ... sie hatte die Zeit genossen, jede einzelne Minute an seiner Seite. Er glich seinem Vater so sehr, wenn man ihn näher kennenlernte. Da war so viel von Reed in ihm, daß sie sich selbst jünger fühlte, als sei sie in der Zeit zurückversetzt worden. Als sei es wieder jener Morgen kurz vor seiner Heirat, als sie beide gemeinsam im Sommerhaus ihrer Familie gewesen waren. Jener Morgen, als Reed sie zeichnete, mit einem Herzen voller Liebe, so wie sie für ihn empfunden hatte.

Die Zeichnung, die sie aus Reeds Mappe gestohlen hatte, ehe Nick sie sehen konnte. Sie wollte nicht, daß er einen falschen Eindruck von seinem Vater hatte. Reed war ein guter Mann gewesen und dieser Morgen das einzige Mal in ihrer beider Leben, daß sie sich ihren Gefühlen hingegeben hatten. Sie, damals verlobt mit Sean Renard, Reed Burkhardt, kurz vor seiner Heirat mit Kelly Kessler. Beide aufgewachsen beinahe wie Geschwister. Doch irgendwann hatte sich dieses Blatt gewendet, irgendwann war aus geschwisterlicher Liebe Verlangen geworden. Und irgendwann, eben an jenem Morgen, hatten sie beide ihren Gefühlen nachgegeben. Nur für dieses eine Mal. Und um sich selbst immer an diesen Moment erinnern zu können hatte Reed sie gezeichnet.

Die Zeichnung war, neben einer sauberen Waffe, etwas Geld und falschen Papieren, das einzige, das sie gerettet hatte, ehe sie floh. Diese Zeichnung und ein Foto von Nick, das jetzt neben dem Schnappschuß aus ihrer Studentenzeit in ihrer Börse war.

Sie riß sich aus ihren Erinnerungen, rieb sich über die Augen, dann nickte sie. „Ich komme", sagte sie dann endlich mit belegter Stimme.

So lange hatte sie nach ihm gesucht, und dann waren ihnen beiden nur wenige Wochen geblieben, ehe sie wieder aus seinem Leben scheiden mußte. Es schmerzte sie, mehr als sie je zugeben würde.

Sie hatte ihn die letzten Wochen über beobachtet, öfter als er es wußte. Sie hatte sicher gehen wollen, daß er in Sicherheit war, dabei hatte sie ihre eigene Sicherheit außer Acht gelassen. Und genau das war jetzt zu ihrem Verhängnis geworden.

„Es tut mir leid, Nick", flüsterte Natalie zum Haus des Blutbades hinüber, dann wandte sie sich ab und folgte dem Fuchsbau zu dem geparkten Wagen.

Ihr altes Leben war vorbei, Zeit ein neues zu beginnen …

ENDE


End file.
